Diamonds in the rough
by celcette
Summary: Somethings never change, Somethings change everything. But here's what you can guarantee, The Upper East Side will never be the same when the kids of the Elite enter. Follow Celina,Peyton,Alex,Nick,Gwenn,Ej,Violet,Blaise, And Audrey. FINISHED
1. Meet the Diamonds in the rough

_**Summary: The second generation of the famous UESers are here. Follow Celina, Peyton, Alex, EJ, Violet and Nicholas and their life as UES' elite. Love-Triangles, Disappearances, Drama and so much more will ensure. Celina and Peyton are enemies, Alex and Nick are still the mighty duo. EJ is back from London. Violet wants EJ, but EJ and Peyton have a past. Along with that Nick and Alex both seem to be infatuated with Celina. Let's watch the Second Generation of UES' Elite get down and dirty.**_

_**Hello Upper East Siders**__, I bet you're all probably wondering how Gossip Girl, who has finally stopped blogging __**20 years ago **__suddenly came back. This is even more intriguing than Serena Van Der Woodsen coming back from 'boarding school.'_

_Unfortunately, My re-awakening and disappearance will forever remain a mystery. But that's behind us now, because I'm back and I'm not leaving anytime soon. While I may been gone I've always kept an eye out for what's been going on in Constance-St. Judes. And from what I've seen it looks like we have a new set that's ready to cause some drama. Not only that but they are the children of the first batch of Gossip Girl victims. _

_**Celina Katleen Bass**__ – Perfect is the perfect word to describe this princess. She's student body president, cheerleader, and valedictorian of Constance Billard. Everything, and I do mean everything, revolves around her. Not only is she best friends with the two most notorious and infamous womanizers of St. Judes but she also has a pack of lackies that are willing to do anything with her. And if you haven't noticed her last named is Bass. As is, Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf's daughter. Having a designer for a mother and a tycoon for a father how perfect can her life get? Too bad she's not perfect in terms of attitude. You see she can be a bitch, a huge one at that. _

_**C**__ is definitely everyone's favorite princess_

_**Peyton Lillian Archibald**__ – Meet the new Lonely Boy… Er… Girl. While Mommy S wants her daughter to dress up in an Ella Moss dress and attend all the parties this girl prefers to just stay home and watch old episodes of 'One Tree Hill' with her best friend __**V**__. But friendships may go rotten since __**Ej**__ is back. You see, __**Ej **__and P have a past. A past that no one knows of. Despite her outsider status she's protected by her twin brother and the Upper East side's bad boy, Alex Archibald, who will make sure that no girl will be able to taunt her without coming out beaten._

_**P**__ is nothing like her mother, but at least we're re-assured that she won't run away._

_**Alex Cornelius Archibald – **__Hot, Bad, and sexy. These are some of the few words that describe __**A**__. Unlike his twin sister this blonde boy takes after his mother in more ways than one. He's irresponsible, fun, and laid back. But he's also a huge Chuck Bass fan. He constantly runs around trying to nail millions of girls while drinking some of the finest Whiskey in town. He's far from perfect though, he's the biggest jerk in town. __**A**__ even attempted to __persuade __a freshman to kiss him. Probably the only people who get to look beneath his cold mask is __**N**__, his fellow best friend and bad boy, and __**C**__, his best friend and possibly even lover._

_I wonder what our Resident St. Jude's Prince will do when his all-time rival from the other side of the continent emerges on the steps on the MET?_

_**Edward James "EJ" Van Der Woodsen - **__True, __**EJ's**__ father __**Eric Van Der Woodsen **__maybe gay, but the fact that he owns so many Real-Estate company's is enough to keep all of us quiet. __**EJ**__ may have been an orphan, but that doesn't mean he's abandoned. He and his father have been living in London for a year now. You see, for those who haven't already heard; __**EJ**__ left for a year. Where to? No one knows. But when he comes back our 'Devil Trio' are on the move to oust him from the MET steps, for good. He is __**A**__'s foil since he may be even more popular than __**A**__ himself. And it doesn't help that little __**Ej**__ has a past with __**A**__'s twin sister, __**P**__._

_Looks like our resident "It Boy" has returned. Will __**EJ**__ get out of this one? Or will our Favorite insider become a total outsider?_

_**Violet Daniella Humphrey - **__That's right Upper East Sider's another Humphrey. Unlike her Father and Mother, she isn't from Brooklyn. She lives in the Carlyle Hotel, being the daughter of a famous Novelist and Director, who's living in Hollywood. __**V**__ and __**P**__ are also best friends and fellow outcasts. But there's always a bright side to everything. Now that __**EJ**__ is back she'll do anything to permanently label him as her boyfriend. Too bad he and __**P**__ have a past. What past you might say? Let's just say it's a re-run of the whole __**Blair-Serena-Nate **__thing. With __**V's**__ curly black hair, Daddy's Billions and her line of Jenny Humphrey Originals, she's sure has a good chance at snagging __**EJ.**_

_Hasn't anyone told you __**V**__? Born an outcast, always an Outcast._

_**Nicholas Rufus Baizen – N**__ here is the Upper East side's party boy. He's known for reviving the 'Lost weekend' and throwing unauthorized parties at his parent's pent house. It's a good thing is dad, Cater Baizen, and mom, Jenny Humphrey, are separated. It gives __**N**__ more time to focus on the important things like basketball and drinking. __**N**__ is also __**A**__'s best friend and partner in crime. They strut around school with scowls on their faces, scaring mere freshmen at the sight of them. He's also best friends with fellow party girl, __**C**__, who he's been in love with ever since. But wait, isn't __**A**__ in love with __**C**__ too? It looks like things around about to get messy._

_**N**__ may be able to handle strong drinks like Liquor or Scotch but can he handle someone as fierce as __**C**__?_

_There you have it UESers. The Juniors are back and deadly as hell. This should be interesting. Don't fret little ones, the first day is today. Chaos will definitely insure. Meet you at the steps of the MET; if you're invited that is._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

If you haven't noticed I've made some changes in this chapter. I won't change all of the chapters but you might notice some big and small changes.


	2. Gossip Girl's back and ready to attack

Peyton Archibald looked at the computer with shock. She received an IM from "Gossip Girl" with a link attached. After fully reading her post, she was simply confused. Who was this freak stalking there every move? How did she know about her past with EJ Van Der Woodsen? And how did their parents fit into all of this. "MOM!" Peyton yelled. Her mother, who was about 41 years old quickly emerged. Serena may have grown old but she was still as beautiful as ever. Her long Blonde Tresses were now straightened and pulled back.

Serena and Nate have been happily married for almost 20 years and yet she was still happy. At first, after she graduated from Brown; Nate had a hard time letting go of Blair. But Blair soon let him go, secretly telling her that she was never over Chuck. Serena has appeared on many movies, and was now incredibly famous. Many people tried to convince her to move to California, but she couldn't do it. New York was her home, and she wasn't about to pack up and leave. Serena looked at her daughter, who was wearing her St. Jude's uniform and was sitting in front of her Mac Book.

"What is it?" Serena asked as she stumbled in her daughter's room. Peyton was definitely not like Serena. Peyton was composed, she didn't want to be popular, and wouldn't bother to even try to look like a model with. Serena was definitely blessed to have a daughter like Peyton, and she tried her best to be there for her. Even if it meant turning down offers or flying home for her recital.

"Do you know what Gossip Girl is?" Peyton asked her mother. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun as her Blue eyes stared at her mother, who seemed to be caught off-guard with her question. She could see her mother was trying to find the proper words to say.

"Gossip Girl?" Serena asked her daughter as she put her hands on her hips and walked over to Peyton, slightly patting her back as she looked at the screen. Peyton nodded. "I got a text from a Mysterious number saying that she wasn't online for 20 years. And she's mentioned you, Dad, and pretty much everyone." Peyton continued. She side-glanced at her Mom who was still staring.

"Is there something I should know?" Peyton asked as she looked up at her mother. Serena nodded and let out a sigh. "I can't believe she's back." Serena mumbled ass he crossed her arms still overwhelmed. "Back? So what she's saying is true?" Peyton asked as she stood-up and brought out her brush.

"Yeah, You see; When Your father and I were attending Constance and St. Judes; There used to be this anonymous blogger who is 'The one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite'" Serena said bitterly, Gossip Girl has caused her many problems in the past, she wasn't exactly happy about this. Peyton looked confused but she waited for her Mom to continue. "At Erik and Jenny's graduation; Cell Phones were all ringing loudly as the last diploma was given. Apparently, Gossip Girl has decided that it was finally time to sign-off for good. After that, we've never heard from her again." Serena explained to her daughter.

"So...Wait, are you saying that whoever this Mysterious Blogger is has finally decided, After 20 years of being completely discharged, all of a sudden came back to life?" Peyton asked in disbelief. That was surely bizarre.

Serena nodded. "She explained that, though she never revealed her true identity, said that it was finally time to let go of the site. She explained that she needed to find herself and didn't have anyone to pass the site onto." Serena replied. She sat down on her daughter's bed. It was quite surprising on how Peyton looked like a crossover between her and Jenny. Though Peyton was nothing like her mother.

"Weird... So she's like a stalker with no life?" Peyton asked her Mother. Serena nodded and walked over to her daughter as she moved a stray hair from her daughter's face. "You look so beautiful, Peyton. Good Luck on your first day; and try to be nice to Celina." Serena told her daughter hopefully. She was quite disappointed that Peyton and Celina weren't best friends like she and Blair were.

Though Celina and Alex were pretty close, she didn't like the fact that her daughter didn't have many friends. She felt Peyton groan lightly. "Mom, No offense to Aunt Blair but...Celina's... A bitch to be exact." Peyton said shyly. Her mother and Blair were best friends. She felt like she disappointed her mother for not being able to put up with Celina.

It was just that Celina was the complete opposite of herself. Celina cared about approval, she didn't. Celina was popular, she wasn't. Celina was beautiful, and in her opinion she wasn't. Celina was wild and unexpected, she is Planned and expected. Peyton was good-natured and warm. Celina is 'A cold-hearted, Manipulative bitch' to be exact. She just couldn't stand the sight of the Silky Black-Haired princess.

Serena looked at her daughter sadly. "I know Celina may be a bitch, taking after both her father and mother, but just like your Aunt Blair, there's more to girls like her that meet the eye. Could you at least try to be civil?" Serena suggested to her 17 year-old daughter. "Mom..." Peyton started. "I can't even have one decent conversation with Celina Bass and now you expect me to be civil with her? The girls a High-Horse bitch!" Peyton screeched. Serena looked at her daughter disapprovingly.

"Haven't I thought you better than to judge people?" Serena told her daughter staring at her straight in the eye. Peyton only nodded and sighed. "Now, Go get your things and have breakfast." Serena told her daughter as she walked out of her daughter's room. Serena walked over to her son, Alex's room. Once she entered she can hear him on the phone.

"Cel, The least you can do is try to be civil... She maybe an ugly troll but she is my sister... You know you love me... Yes, I got the text... I asked my Dad, apparently he and My Mom were having Chair Sex... Yeah, well I also heard your parents did it in a limo... Don't try to deny it Cel...Yeah, I'll pick you Up and we'll go to school together... Uhuh...Yeah, see you." Alex finished as he hung-up his phone. Serena walked in on her son.

He was incredibly handsome, with all the features of his dad's. He was 5"8 and he had Emerald eyes with a lean and toned body. Alex was like a Mini Version of Chuck. Serena slightly chuckled at the idea. She used to loathe Chuck, but now they were friends. Serena had to realize that Chuck wouldn't change, and that's the way it's supposed to be.

"I see you were talking to Celina." Serena said with a glint in her eye. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she was ridiculous. "What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked his mother skeptically as he brought out his Dark Green jacket, which he wore over his School Uniform.

Serena just shook her head. "I see you've also heard of Gossip Girl." Serena said suggestively. "She said you have a certain thing for Celina." Serena continued. Serena knew Alex more than she let on. She knew that deep inside, His son fancied the Constance Billard Princess. But he was oblivious by how much she did. She remembered when Celina gave him a Football Jersey for his first game; He's worn it to every practice. Serena watched her son momentarily freeze, but it was barely noticeable.

"Celina and I are friends." Alex explained not willing to look at his mother. "Of course you are." Serena said knowingly. "Look, As much as I love the Interrogation I have to pick her Highness up from her Townhouse." Alex said slightly smirking at what he had just called Celina. Serena simply nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick say in the Bass-Waldorf Townhouse at the Palace hotel waiting for Celina to finally come down. Nick spent most of his time with his father going on Nature Hikes that he barely got to see Celina. As much as Nick didn't like Celina, He did care for her, in a way best friends shouldn't. But he shook it off as he heard click clacks from the Staircase. He stood-up and came Eye-to-Eye with Celina.

Celina inherited her father's Jet-Black hair, but it was silky and straight, just near her stomach. She was wearing a Burburry Scarf, which she wore often, Along with her Red tights with her Constance Billard uniform. She had a Red leather Jacket over her uniform.

"Hey..." Nick said rather breathlessly. Celina seemed to have this affect on him. Celina grinned as she walked over it him and kissed him on the cheek. "I see someone's missed me. How was nature hiking with your Dad? Had any fun at all or simply banged his secretary." Celina said evenly. Nick simply scoffed and put on his Ice King exterior.

"Whatever, It's not like you weren't away. You spent your whole summer in California that I barely got to see you." Nick explained. Celina fixed her Prada bag and brought out her Book bag and handed it over to him. "Carrying your books once again." Nick said in an annoyed-tone. Celina simply smirked at him.

"Hey, It's good exercise." Celina explained. Truthfully, Celina never really felt anything for Nick. Sure, he was her best friend, but he just didn't seem like her type. Celina smiled as her father entered the Living Room.

"Nicholas, Pleasure to see you." Chuck said as he walked over and shook his had. Celina rolled her eyes slightly. "Father, Not everything's a Business deal. You should know that by now." Celina said as she gently slapped her father's arm.

"I know that more than anything." Chuck said reminiscing on his Bad Boy days. Just then Blair entered the room looking at Nicholas and Celina. "I see Nicholas is here, and where exactly is the other St. Judes Bad Boy." As if on cue there Butler came in and announced that Alex is here. Alex entered the room with a snarl on his face. Celina walked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's gotten into you?" Celina asked. "Apparently this Gossip Girl chick has already put up 3 false-Rumors about me." Alex explained handing his Blackberry over to her. As Celina read the latest posts, Alex and Nick gave each other a friendly man-hug.

"Nice to see you're finally back." Alex said with a smirk. "At least I didn't spend my whole summer at the Hamptons with a bunch of mindless Bimbo Blondes." Nick retorted with a smug grin.

"Speaking of Mindless Bimbo Blondes, How's Serena doing?" Chuck cut in. Chuck has always seemed to favor Alex, since Alex was a mini-version of himself. He had secretly hoped that Celina would end-up with Alex more than Nick.

Alex chuckled, not really offended. He had admired Chuck; he was always the cool uncle above them all. "Fine, Apparently she's sleeping with Dad in random bar chairs." Alex said to Chuck rather amused. He heard his Aunt Blair chuckle. "So I've heard." Blair said. "Give your father another slap for me will you?" Blair said jokingly.

Celina turned to her parents. "Apparently he should too. Sex in a limo?" Celina asked with a smirk on her face. Blair and Chuck simply turned away. Chuck then took the blackberry and handed it over to Alex.

"That's enough, Sweetie. If I were you I'd run along with your friends and go torment unsuspecting freshmen on the steps of the MET." Chuck said smirking wildly at the memory of Blair.

"Now that would be delightful." Celina said with a smirk. Celina was usually cold-hearted and bitchy, But not with her Parent's. She's always been in awe of how they were.

Celina strutted out of the Hotel-Townhouse along with her two best friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Violet and Peyton sat at the steps of the MET with Coffee in hand. Violet has black curly hair and Brown eyes. As much as it pained everyone to say it, Violet is beautiful. Though everyone seems to be too intrigued with the "Perfect Celina Katleen Bass" to really care.

"Could you believe that this stupid Gossip Girl site is actually for real?" Violet said. Violet has adapted her mother's love for video making and therefore she was documenting the first day. Peyton nodded. "Agreed, Could you believe that this site was actually up 20 years ago?" Peyton asked. Violet simply smiled.

"Look at the bright side, we have our own version of Perez Hilton." Violet nudged as she took a sip of her coffee. Peyton giggled. "Perez Hilton is the most hated blogger, but Gossip Girl's a close second." Peyton then looked at Violet. "Apparently your Father's been in love with my Mother for 2 years until he finally got the courage to ask her out." Peyton said with a knowing smile.

Violet simply smiled. "Yeah, and my Mom dated your dad too." Violet pointed out. Peyton could only nod. "Too true." Just then, Peyton felt something fall on her head. Peyton gasped as she looked up to see Celina standing there as she let the spoon slip. Celina simply smiled innocently.

"Sorry, My hand slipped." Celina said trying to suppress the grin. Peyton glared at Celina as she stood up and looked infuriated. Behind Celina was Roselyn Farcas, Daughter of Kati Farcas. Catherine Coates, Daughter of Isabel Coates. Along with girls whom she knew were Lila, Pansy, Harriet, Virginia and Jackie. Celina was smiling triumphantly.

"What the fuck is your problem Bass! Can't you for once stop being such a cold-hearted bitch and mind your own business!" Peyton yelled at the Raven-Haired princess. Celina simply crossed her arms with an amused face.

"I would, but being given any attention from someone other than Michael Moore over there, Is already the highlight of your day." Celina replied as she pointed to Violet.

Peyton gave her a deathly glare. "You are so full of it!" Peyton screeched. The girls behind Celina giggled at her reaction. "You're hair needed a little moisture." Celina said with a cocky grin.

Violet looked at the situation helplessly before finally standing up next to Peyton who was trying to get the Yogurt off her hair. "Celina, Stop it! Stop doing this to everyone! You're father may own the Palace Hotel and Your Mom maybe a fashion designer, But you have no right to treat someone...Anyone for that matter like that!" Violet said with rage. Celina was definitely not her favorite person in the world, if anything, she hated her entirely.

"And you have absolutely no right to speak to me like that, Brooklyn!" Celina hissed angrily. "You see, unlike you, I didn't come from Brooklyn. I can't believe someone like Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald would actually date your parents. They must've been delusional to actually think that they could have a decent relationship with trash!" Celina said bitterly. She didn't resent that she was a high-horse bitch. She couldn't care less, truthfully.

Violet couldn't take it. She hated it whenever girls like her would point out that they didn't belong in this world. She felt very out-of-place with them really. Sure, her parent's are definitely rich, But not as rich as Celina's and Peyton's. In fact, she only got to go shopping in Bendel's whenever she got High Grades, Unlike Celina and Peyton who were in and out of there in a flash. Violet wouldn't give her the satisfaction or breaking into tears. The rest of the girls snickered and Celina had a triumphant smile as she walked away.

It was clear who won this round.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Spotted: Princess C and Outcast's V and P contested on the steps of the MET. Someone needs to tell P that yogurt is definitely not her color. And as for V, She looked like she was ready to burst out into tears at the moment. C obviously won this round, Tsk, Tsk, Tsk; V and P better learn a better strategy. I wonder what big Bro A thinks? Isn't he super protective of his Twin sis? Something tells me the first day back will surely be interesting._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Alex and Nick were walking around the Park, smoking in comfortable silence. As soon as their cell phones started beeping, they read Gossip Girl's latest post. Nick turned over to Alex who looked like he was going to scream out loud. Alex turned around without a word and started to head over to his Limo, nick sighed deeply and followed him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina was sitting at the steps of the MET with all her friends; she was the center of attention, as usual. They were giggling about Harriet's summer when Alex walked up to them. The girls looked at him dreamily in awe. Jackie quickly stood-up and kissed him on the cheek, she was fully convinced that she and Alex were dating. Yeah right. Alex simply shoved her away and went back to look at Celina.

Celina stared at him; she knew he would get mad. He told her to be civil with his sister and she did the complete opposite. She made her first day a nightmare.

"Cel, Can I talk to you?" Alex asked coldly. The girls faced her. Celina quickly put her guard up. "Sure." Celina said as she took a sip of her coffee. Deep inside, she was a bit intimidated. She knew how Alex was when someone messed with his Twin, if it weren't for Peyton telling him that it's her battle, they would've stopped being friends a long time ago.

"Alone." Alex hissed. Celina sent him an 'innocent' smile and excused herself from her friends. He led her to his Limo, which was in front of the MET. As soon as Celina slid in she knew what to expect.

"What the hell happened with Peyton?!" Alex said angrily as he pinned her down under him.

"Please, that little Bitch deserved it." Celina mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. Alex was simply pissed. No one, not even Celina Bass, Can mess with his Twin sister. Alex loved Peyton in a way only Twin's could. And the fact that the two of the most important people in his life has made the other one upset simply ticked him off.

"What happened to being civil?" Alex growled, obviously still pissed.

Celina wouldn't let him win easily. She put up her strong font. "What happened to being Alex Archibald? You're supposed to be a cold-hearted ass remember?" She pointed out.

"I'm serious." Alex said glaring at her. "Stay away from my sister." Alex said in a calmer voice. Celina only nodded. After one more glance at her he sat back down to his old seat.

"Your sister says this is her fight, you should stay out of it." Celina said out of nowhere, with arms crossed. Alex looked at her in confusion. "How can I when she's fighting with you, of all people." Alex pointed out with a wave of coldness.

"That's the point." Celina responded.

"What's the point?"

"Don't play dumb, Archibald, It doesn't do you justice."

"Answer the question." Alex spat out starting to get pissed.

"Simple, Peyton Archibald is your sister, and you love her. You have to stay out of it or else she'll be upset. And everyone knows that she's your secret weakness." Celina pointed out boredly.

Alex glared at her. "I'm Alex Archibald, I don't have a weakness." He said coldly.

Celina nodded and stepped out of the limo.

As soon as she did he let out a sigh of relief. He had her under him; he had Celina fucking Bass, right under him. For any other girl, he would've tore her clothes off and sleep with her.

But he didn't.

That had to count for something.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the day went by and it was time for English class. Peyton sat with Violet at the back of the classroom while Alex was sitting next to his other best friend, Blaise. As the class discussed the book about Pride and Prejudice, everyone was simply in there own little world. Except for those few who aimed for high points to get past there parents.

Their Cell Phone went ringing off the hook; no one thought there would be a Gossip Girl blast in class. The teacher was out of the room, luckily. They all opened their cell phones.

_Spotted in Grand Central station; Bags In hand, Resident "It's Boy" EJ has just returned from Boarding school in London. I wonder what the Archibald twins think? Haven't you heard Upper East Siders? A and EJ aren't exactly friends, and it doesn't help that P has a thing for the Van Der Woodsen Boy. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. This should be interesting._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	3. Spotted On The Steps

Everyone simply gasped. Many whispers filled the classroom.

"He's back? You think he'll go out with me?!"

"I heard he was Gay and wanted to look for a British Model."

"Peyton and EJ? She's a total Loser!?"

Violet was basically jumping up and down. She has been crushing on EJ ever since freshman year and not she could finally be with him. His disappearance during sophomore year didn't help either. Violet felt a rush of joy she didn't even notice slumping in her seat looking like she has just seen a ghost. Peyton knew how much Violet liked Ej, and she didn't know how she could tell her Best friend, her Only Friend, that she was the reason he left Manhattan.

Nick and Celina looked at each other wondering what exactly there reaction should be. Alex hated Ej, Ej always challenged him; he always tried to better him. When he left, Alex felt as if he was king of the world; Well One of the kings since he and Nick are the St. Jude's Prince's.

And now here he was again, He was going to mess up his year. He was sure of it. Celina and Nick both looked at Alex unsure of what to expect. Alex lazily leaned back in his chair, as if he was not shocked.

Celina and Nick shared a quick glance as they waited for a reaction.

"Bring him down."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

School was finally over, the first day has been eventful that's for sure. Everyone quickly got picked up by there Limo's and Town cars and they went back to there homes and got changed for the Bass' annual Party which was held at the Palace, as usual.

Celina was in her room trying on a Dark Red Valentino dress with her diamond necklace. She shook her head and slipped it off. She saw her Mother enter her room.

"So how was school?" Blair asked her daughter conversationally. Celina didn't know what to tell her mother. _Oh, Nothing really. I just spilled Yogurt on Peyton Archibald even when you said I should be nice. I also got pinned down by Alex in the Limo as he told me to stay away from her. Ooh, Also, Ej is back and Alex wants Nick and me to devour him. Yeah right._

She simply smiled and replied. "Fine." Blair could only smile at how her daughter and she were a lot alike. Celina walked over to her closet and brought out a Long Sleeved, Light green dress with a Small black belt on the waist. (Think of the dress Blair wore at the Dinner with the Archibald's on Victor/Victrola) Blair sighed as she zipped her daughter's dress up still waiting for her to yell about her day.

As soon as she did Celina lied down on the bed and sighed. "Since you're obviously not going to let me off the hook, here's what happened; I poured yogurt on Peyton Archibald's head, Got yelled at by Alex; Who still seems to be pissed at me. Oh, and if you haven't already heard; Ej Van Der Woodsen is back." Celina explained to her mother.

Blair looked shocked for a moment and then smirked. "You poured yogurt on Peyton Archibald? As much as S would kill me to say it; that bitch has been totally up your ass lately." Blair agreed with a smile. Sure, she was basically telling her daughter it was okay. But it kind of was, she wouldn't ask her daughter to change because then she wouldn't be her daughter. Celina smirked at her mother's reaction.

"Mom, how did you and Dad end-up together? I mean, I asked you this question when I was younger and you said I was too young to understand. I think I can handle the truth now." Celina said. Blair smiled at her 17 Year-old daughter and sat on the edge of her bed. Celina stood-up and faced her mother.

"Okay, your father and I have always been close friends. Along With Serena and Nate. Nate and I were the perfect couple. I convinced myself that he and I were meant to get married and have children. To cut a dramatic love story short, after Nate has disappointed me yet again. I went to Victrola, The Strip Joint your father invested in years ago. I'm sure you've already realized that your father used to be a player. So after a strip piece on my own we... Did it in the back of a limo. At first I was in denial, but after a while we finally got together. There were some bumps, but we got through it." Blair explained amused at her daughter's reaction.

"Mom..." Celina started.

"Enough distracting, Celina. The guest will be at the Dining Hall any second. And I suggest you wear the Dark Violet dress." Blair told her daughter and hugged her intimately. Unlike her mother, she loved her daughter so much and would do practically anything for her.

She pulled away and left the room and left Celina to her thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The party has been going on for 2 hours now. Many of the kids from school were there. Celina and Nick were surrounded by there usual posse. Alex was being introduced to some lawyers. Nate didn't push his son to be a lawyer, but he wished he had even a sense of direction. Nate loved his son, He truly did. But did he have to take after Chuck "Tap that ass" Bass?

As one of the lawyers walked away Alex faced his dad.

"Dad, I know I said I'd behave I didn't say I'd spend the whole night conversing with Dirty Old men." Alex said rudely, earning a glare from his father. As if on cue, Peyton pulled him away.

"Are you seriously looking for trouble?" Peyton asked her Twin Brother. "Only of my own making." Alex replied.

"So what are you going to do now that Ej's back?" Peyton asked her older twin by 5 minutes. Alex looked up at his Twin Sister. Why was everyone so interested in Ej's return? He left for a year; shouldn't he be old news by now? He groaned slightly and walked away from his sister's piercing Blue eyes.

He spots Celina ass he stood near the table where the Champagne was. Celina was wearing a Gold Cocktail dress from her mother's line "Eleanor Originals" which Blair took over once her mother retired. Now Eleanor Originals were as big of a deal as Chanel and Prada. Alex noticed her Dark red lip-stick. Celina seemed to have the perfect lips. He always wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

But what Alex hated was the fact that Nick has also noticed this. Alex knew that Nick was just as infatuated as he is with Celina, but he never brought it up. Alex took a quick glance at Nick, who was stealing glances at the Constance Billard Princess. Alex sighed and walked over to her side. She looked up at his with those Doe Eyes of hers.

"So what are you going to do now that Ej's back?" As Celina said this she knew she made a mistake. Ej always seemed to outshine Alex. Sure Alex was Hot, Ej was hotter. Alex was cold and cruel, Ej was warm and sensitive. Alex never took school seriously; Ej is just as smart as Nick and Celina. Alex didn't bother responding.

Celina sighed deeply. Celina gave him a slight head nod telling him to follow her. He and Celina finally ended up at the Palace Hotel bar. Alex smirked. "You know me well." Alex said as he sat down and ordered a scotch. Celina sat next to him and ordered a Whiskey for herself.

Truly, Celina never understood why people would tell her that Alex and Nick liked her. They were her best friends; they were like Brothers to her. She did realize that Alex had a thing for her, so did Nick. But she never really looked at it as more than a Harmless crush. Because that's what it is; A Harmless Crush.

She turned her seat to face Alex, who was already sipping his Scotch. He raised an eyebrow, but before he could even create a sarcastic remark, her Ruby Red Lips were on his.

He was taken back, as she pulled away. "Why'd..." Alex started as he tried to find the right words. "Why'd you do that?" He asked in shock. Celina simply smirked at him. "Because I knew you wouldn't." After sitting in comfortable silence both heard a voice say "Hey." Celina and Alex both turned around to come face-to-face with the Upper East Side It Boy. Alex has grown to look much more mature. His Blonde-Brown hair used to be pulled back with gel, now he had this Roll-Out-Of-Bed style.

His Body was still lean and slightly muscular. Celina was the first to speak. "Ej, it's so...Nice to see you!" Celina said in a rather fake-tone. Ej was dumb enough to fall for it. Ej wrapped his arms around Celina; she was slightly taken back at his actions.

"You too, you look better than ever." Ej complimented. He had to admit that Celina was beautiful. Shiny Jet-Black Hair, Doe Eyes, Toned Legs, Light Brown complexion. But as beautiful as she can get, nothing can ever make him feel the way Peyton does. The fact that she was different from Celina captivated him.

Her Blonde Tresses, Blue-Eyes, Tall Figure, and Pale complexion.

"I can't say the same for you." Celina retorted and took a sip off her drink. It was Alex's turn to pick a fight. Ej was taken back but didn't bother. He looked at Alex who was slightly glaring at him.

"So it is true that you're back." Alex started. He didn't even notice Nick pull Celina away signaling her to leave them. Ej sighed and nodded. "Yeah... You know, Boarding school..." Ej started but was cut off. "Understand this Ej..." Alex said as he stood-up and came face-to-face with Ej. "You're done here." Alex whispered and gave him one final scowl and went back to the party.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Almost all the teenagers in the party were so shocked about Ej appearing at the party that almost all Cell Phones were out. Nick and Celina looked at each other wondering what Alex did.

"Could you believe his back?" Nick said as he faced Celina. Celina only nodded. After a while they finally spotted the It Boy walk into the party. All eyes were on him, and everyone basically jumped on him. That includes the adults who wanted to suck-up to his father. Alex approached them with a scowl on his face. Nick and Celina looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked his best friend slightly smirking at his reaction.

"We?" Celina asked with her arms crossed. Both Alex and Nick look at her skeptically. "Yeah, 'We'." Alex answered.

On the other side of the room Peyton watched as everyone fawned over Ej. Ej and she met each other's eyes. He was just about to follow her when Violet stepped in front of him.

"Ej? It is true that you're back." Violet said happily. Ej could only nod and excused himself. Violet could only gasp slightly.

Ej followed Peyton until she was finally out of the Palace Hotel slightly cursing herself. Peyton looked at him signaling him to speak.

"I'm back." Ej said shyly. Peyton only nodded. "I noticed." Peyton said coldly. Ej shifted uncomfortably.

"So how have you been?" He asked her hopefully. Peyton could only scowl. "Let's stop the Cheap Small Talk Ej. You may be back but I guarantee you that you're not coming anywhere near me or my life ever again." Peyton said poking his chest. It hurt her. After a One Night stand he packs his bags and leaves without a single world. It was amusing to think that someone could actually look at her and tell her she meant something, when she clearly didn't.

"I know I made a mistake." Ej said feeling smaller than ever. Peyton could only shake her head. "Just because you know you made a mistake doesn't fix things." Peyton explained. She couldn't let her guard down. She just couldn't.

Peyton looked him straight in the eye. "Did it mean anything?" Peyton asked sadly with her arms crossed. Ej didn't know what to say, He knew it meant something. It really did. But he just didn't know what she wanted to hear. Before he could even respond she already walked back in the hotel without looking back.

It meant everything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day, everyone at school was talking about Ej's return. Peyton was sitting quietly at the steps of the Met. She couldn't be with anyone right now, especially him. As usual, The A-List were all sitting at the top of the Met steps, that included some of the boys who were with there girl friends. As usual, Celina, Alex and Nick all sat at the very top. Many of them were talking about Ej's return.

Nick felt Alex's uneasiness and intervened. "So what are we doing tonight?" Nick asked trying to distract them from there old conversation.

"Well, the girls and I are throwing a 'Small Get-Together' at Alex's house. It'll be a good distraction." Celina explained. Alex only smirked.

"And when you mean 'Small Get-Together' you mean half of the entire junior class." Nick said. The girls only giggled and continued to talk about the party. Alex looked up and saw Ej looking at them.

"Hey, I was looking for you guys at the dining hall." Ej explained as the girls and boys greeted him. Celina knew it was time to kick in her authority as Ruler of the Met steps into action.

"Well, you've found us." Celina replied not looking up from her Yogurt. Ej felt uneasy but decided to push it away. Everyone looked at him wondering what he would do.

"You're not welcome to sit if that's what you're thinking." Nick said coldly. Everyone beamed at him but didn't even dare say anything. Ej let out a frustrated sigh. One of the girls cluelessly spoke. "Maybe we could invite him tonight?" She asked Celina.

"Sorry, you see; we're already full and even if we weren't... You're still not invited...You can go now." Celina said coldly as she turned her attention to her coffee. Ej was pretty clueless. He believed that he could come back and everything would be okay, He was wrong.

Alex didn't bother to speak, With Celina's wrath alone he was already stumped. Alex finally broke Ej and Celina's icy glares.

"We should get going; we still have class, unless of course you want us to wait for you. Let's just hope you don't make us wait for a year or two." Alex shot angrily. He, Nick and Celina along with the rest of there friends walked down the steps of the Met leaving Ej.

_Spotted: Ej learning that people can't wait forever. Our Elite Trio certainly outed the It-Boy, or should I say former It-boy? Didn't anyone tell you Ej? You don't challenge the Elite. _

_And what about C? She was spotted giving a 'Not-So-Friendly' peck On the Lips with St. Judes Bad Boy in the Palace Hotel bar just a few seconds before Ej's return. Careful Princess C, I know 2 boys who are willing to get in your pants._

_And what about P? She was spotted arguing with Ej just a few minutes after his arrival._

_Things are certainly heating up._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex and Celina were in her room finishing homework, well, it was more of Celina who was finishing her homework. Alex sat there boredly humming to himself.

"You could finish that English Paper." Celina pointed out as she finished her Essay. Alex only scoffed. "Me? Study?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Maybe if you did you'd actually get into College." Celina pointed out. Alex only rolled his eyes and watched her write her homework down. He looked at her beautiful Jet-Black hair, he could get lost in those any second. She also had a certain alluring feature that he couldn't quite catch. Her long arms and legs, her eyes, and ever her figure.

He never admitted he was In Love with her; He had been suppressing the urge to hold her, kiss her, and love her. Because he was the St. Jude's Bad Boy. He wasn't supposed to be in love. Alex continued to stare at her. Celina looked up at him and saw his gaze on hers. All she could do was stare back.

"Can I kiss you?" Alex asked softly as he caressed her cheek. Celina started to feel nervous, only he could have this affect on her. She gulped and stared at his Emerald eyes. She could only nod. He brushed his lips on hers; unlike the first kiss they shared this one was real.

Celina couldn't quite figure out what she was doing. _This is your best friend Celina! You can't kiss him; he's a Man-Whore, Remember? Pull Back! Listen to me Celina, Pull back! How could you have agreed to let him kiss you? This'll complicate things! Just pull away, it's simple!_ But she couldn't bring herself to do what she told herself. His lips were different from the other guys she had kissed, He was warm and yet so cold at the same time.

The rush that went through her body just over-whelmed her. The feeling just couldn't subside. She deepened the kiss as she stuck her tongue down his mouth. A part of her was telling her that she needed air, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away just yet. He pulled away lightly before placing his lips on hers once again.

The kiss soon got rough and lustful. He had pinned her to the back of the door and started kissing her neck.

"Alex" Celina said trying to fight the urge to moan. He placed a hickie on her neck.

"Alex"

"Alex" This time, He finally looked up at her. His green eyes looking into her Brown ones. "What are we doing?" She asked him tearing her eyes away from his. He could only shake his head.

There was and Awkward silence between the two. The tension grew too big for any of there to handle.

"You should get going; I'll see you at the party later." Celina mumbled as she quickly made her way to her bathroom and locked the door. Alex sighed, he knew this routine. Whenever she didn't want to face something, she would kick it to the curb and avoid it.

He was starting to regret kissing her. Why did he have to kiss the Raven-Haired girl? But as he started to think about it, it was because she tasted like Mint. Alex couldn't be in control with the relationship he is starting. Because it's pretty clear that he can't keep himself composed.

4 years of lust was finally out in the open, He shouldn't have ruined there friendship. Alex walked over to the door and opened it, but he didn't step out. Alex knew she was just waiting for him to leave. This is the game she had started. He opened it and closed it again. After a few seconds he saw the Bathroom door open. She walked out and stopped in her tracks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The party was actually a lot of fun, well, for anyone who wasn't them anyway. Unfortunately, Alex dragged his sister to the party. Which means "Michael Moore" or Violet is also there. Nick was flirting with some dumb Blonde and Alex was downing his 4th drink. Nick tore away from the blonde after a very 'Appropriate conversation' and set out to look for Celina.

The music was loud he could barely hear what people were saying. He spotted Celina. She was wearing a Black Cocktail dress with Gold jewelry. She was sitting at the edge of the Balcony.

"Hey." Nick started as he put down his drink and faced her. "Hey." She replied still playing with her Wine Glass.

"It's not a party until you're on the tables dancing you known." Nick pointed out. Celina could only let out a scoff. She then spotted a rather familiar person. "What is he doing here? He wasn't invited!" Celina said as she stood-up and walked over to the Door with Nick trailing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Celina screeched as she looked at Ej. As much as she didn't like to admit it, Ej outshined even her when he wanted. She would be dancing on Bar Tables, but with just one wink he captivates practically anyone.

"I came to crash a party." Ej said smugly as he tried to walk in. Nick shoved him away.

"Sorry, we don't allow trash here!" Nick said trying to lung him. Ej just shoved him back.

"I'm not trash Baizen!" Nick said fuming angry. Who the hell did he think he was?

"On Last name terms huh, Van Der Woodsen?" Celina said with her arms crossed. Ej only glared at her. "As hard as it is to believe Ej, The whole world doesn't revolve around you!" Celina started.

"To think, you even had to have this whole disappearing act. And just when everyone's forgotten about you. Just when everyone has moved on. You had to waltz back home and ruin everything!" Celina yelled as she pushed him away.

Ej quickly grabbed her wrist and stared at her angrily. "What?! You think you're so smart? Just because your dad owns a hotel?! Just because I was gone for 1-2 years! I may have left, and yes, I do regret it; but that doesn't mean you have to blame me for taking charge of my own life." Ej yelled.

Celina tried to stay clam, but his grasp was a bit too tight. "Ej, you're hurting me. Let go." She said plainly trying to tug her arm away.

"Oh, so now the Bitch actually cares if she gets hurt but doesn't care if she hurts other people." Ej said roughly. Nick punched him square in the face, causing him to fall on the ground. As if on cue, Serena and Nate entered there Country house to see Nick and Ej struggling to it each other with Celina keeping them apart.

Serena quickly ran to Nick and pulled him off Ej.

"What is going on here?" Nate asked the 3 teenagers. Nate still worked, but he made sure that he was still there to keep a steady string on his children. And his friend's children. He and Serena made a promise that no matter what they wouldn't let there children be as fucked up as they used to be.

"I'll tell you what's happening! Van Der Woodsen here decided to crash a party." Celina screeched as she pointed over to Ej.

"Party?" Serena asked. She watched Celina and Nick share a 'We-are-So-Dead' glance.

Ej smirked. "I would never have thought Bass. You and You're friends would actually throw an Unauthorized party?" Ej said mockingly. Celina hit his arm and looked at Serena and Nate.

Trailing behind them was Chuck, Blair, Dan, Vanessa and Jenny.

Nick and Celina gulped.

"Do I want to know?" Blair asked her daughter with a stern look.

"It was Nick's idea." Celina pointed out. Nick glared at her. "My idea? I only said we should do something tonight!" Nick explained.

Jenny, who has grown taller and whose hair was cut short glared at her son. Nick was known for being quite rebellious himself. "Nicholas Rufus Baizen, What did you do?" Jenny asked sternly addressing her son's middle name, which got Ej to snicker.

As if on cue, Alex was seen stumbling on the counters with a Red Haired girl, looking as if they were ready to do it right there. Nate coughed awkwardly at his son. Serena sighed deeply in embarrassment. Blair was still glaring at her daughter. Chuck was smirking as the simple sight.

"Dad." Alex said as he quickly pushed the girl away and fixed his suite and tie. "Care to explain why you're having a party at _our _country house. With Alcohol, Drugs and Cigarettes? On a school night." Nate asked calmly.

"Look at the bright side... Oh wait, there is no bright side." Ej said, enjoying the three get in trouble. Nick narrowed his eyes. "You knew there was a party tonight. You called them didn't you!?" Nick growled.

"Nicholas, That's enough." Jenny scolded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the Palace Hotel

"Celina Katleen Waldorf-Bass, How could you... Why would you agree, No wait, Not agree; Plan this party when you know perfectly well that it's a school night. And without Serena's permission?! Celina, I have to admit that my Moral Compass does not exactly point due north, But you of all people know that your father and I have raised you with much better morals." Blair scolded. She was pacing around the living room with Chuck, who was sitting in his Leather Chair watching the scene unfold.

"Mom, it was just at the heat of the moment. Alex said that Uncle Nate and Aunt Serena were going out; so naturally he threw a party and asked me to organize it." Celina explained. She didn't really understand why she was being scolded. Her mother and father used to do this sort of thing all the time.

"Talk about Hypocritical." Celina mumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the Archibald Manor

"Peyton, Alex; an explanation would be nice." Nate said sternly.

"Dad, it wasn't Peyton's fault." Alex explained. "Obviously, But Peyton; How could you let your brother do this?" Serena asked in a gentler tone. Alex just rolled his eyes, Ms. Perfect strikes again.

"Like he ever listens." Peyton remarked.

"Peyton, Alex, All I want to know is what lead to a party that included Drugs and Alcohol." Nate asked.

"Dad..." Peyton said, but she couldn't quite find the words. After the long silence Nate finally spoke-up.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but it had better been one hell of a party." And with that Nate left

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here reporting on the latest details of the First Party of the year!_

_Place: Archibald Manor_

_Time: 6 Till 12_

_Scandal: Looks like resident It-Boy can't handle defeat. He crashed the party only to be outted by N and C. But it all had to come crashing down as the Parent's of the A-list have caught them Red-Handed. Looks like A forgot to tell Mommy and Daddy that he was throwing a party._

_Look at the Bright side, Mega-Popularity points for those 3._

_I wonder how this Feud will end. That's just it, I don't think it won't._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

AN: I know that there has been A LOT of errors at the last chapter, but that was simply because I was writing it at 2AM, LOL. I was Half-Asleep already. But here's a clarification; Ej is is NO WAY connected to Peyton and Alex. Also, I think I might follow your reviews, But it is quite weird though. You guys want Celina to hook-up with Alex, Then ditch him for Ej then get her to dump him for Nick. Quite a hopper don't you think?

But I'll think about it. I like suggestions and comments.


	4. The Games That Play Us

The school was mostly buzzing about the latest Gossip that had appeared on Gossip Girl. Most of the people were on the Trio's side, why would they even bother crossing the only people that matter? Class has just ended and the trio were trying to find ways to bring the ungrateful It-Boy down.

They were sitting in a Cafe and as Nick ordered the drinks, Celina and Alex sat there in silence. "So what did your dad say about the party?" Celina asked breaking the silence. She was still wearing her Regular uniform, along with a Light Pink Trench coat over it. In her hands was her Black clutch bag which she was holding rather firmly.

"He let it go." Alex replied still feeling the awkwardness. "It was a kiss, Alex. We don't have to kill ourselves over it." Celina hissed in a Hushed-Tone, Making sure that none of Gossip Girl's spies were able to hear.

"That would be alright if it was just a _kiss _but if it weren't for your Common Sense I would've laid you right there and then." Alex retorted rather annoyed with the whole situation. He felt Celina's Icy Glare which she had inherited from her mother.

"But I didn't." Alex continued.

"Look, we made-out _once. _Can't we just forget about it?" Celina hissed throwing her Jet-Black hair at the back of her shoulders. Alex leaned back and let his Hands run through his Lush Golden hair.

"Maybe, But I could also hold it against you." Alex said smirking. Celina sent him a cold Glare but stopped immediately as Nick say down and gave her Cappuccino. Nick handed Alex his Black Coffee and stared at the two. "Was there something I missed?" Nick asked the two who simply shrugged.

"What are we going to do about that Ungrateful Bastard?" Alex asked as he leaned back on his seat. Nick merely shrugged and continued to drink his Coffee.

"I know, why don't I seduce that Son of a bitch?" Celina offered. Both Alex's and Nick's faces looked at her in jealousy, anger and disgust.

"You can't do that." Nick said rather annoyed. Celina looked at him skeptically. Alex noticed this and quickly saved Nick.

"Yeah, No way are we gonna let his filthy hands all over you." Alex said in a huff. Celina sighed and sipped her Cappuccino. Both Nick and Alex shared a quick glance.

"First; we have to find out what Mr.Perfect's one weakness is. Gossip Girl mentioned that He and Peyton had been more than friends." Nick pointed out. Alex only glared at him. "Keep my sister out of this." Alex growled.

"There's got to be a reason why he left." Celina started. "I mean, No one leaves for Almost 2 years without word unless he has done something. Once we figure out what he has done, we expose the loser." Celina continued. Nick and Alex both smirked and nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina paced around the Van Der Woodsen Study as she waited for Ej to come down. She, Alex, And Nick had already come up with a plan. All they needed now was to put it in action. Celina was now dressed in a Jean Mini-Skirt and a Pink silk tank top from Bergdorf's. Ej entered the study and saw the last person he expected to see.

Ej thought that she only hated him because her friends did, but he shoved that thought away as he crossed his arms at the girl.

"You are the last person I expect or even want to see." Ej said in a huff. Celina scanned his outfit. He was wearing one of his many Green sweaters and Blue Jeans. His piercing Blue Eyes stared at her as he waited for a response.

"Well..." Celina started. It was time to put all those years of fake-smiles and lies into action. She smiled innocently and made his way over to him.

"After deep consideration... I think it's time we formed a truce. I mean, you're obviously back and you're not going anywhere." Celina explained hopefully, trying to look as shy and timid as possible. Inside, she was secretly smirking. Ej looked at her uncertainly.

True, she attracted him; and he would kill to get one look from her that wasn't a Bitchy Grin or a disgusted scowl. And now here she was, His Long-Time crush; actually asking for a chance at friendship. He would've immediately jumped at this, but then he stared into her Dark Brown eyes. She didn't want a truce; she simply wanted to use him.

"I don't think so." Ej replied. "Tell me; is this another one of your stupid plots to bring me down?" Ej accused. Celina acted like she was taken back and offended. She even dramatically let her lower lip quiver.

"All I want to do is try to welcome you back." Celina said as she faked tears starting to come out of the corner of her eyes. Ej looked at her a bit guilty.

"It didn't seem that way when you outted me on the steps." Ej explained. Celina needed a quick lie, anything really. "Well that was because Gossip Girl said that you and Peyton had a...Thing." Celina replied, relieved and impressed with her answer. She looked at him as if she was about to cry. Ej raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, What?" Ej asked in confusion. What exactly was she about to say. Celina tried to look nervous and shy. Suppressing the grin was harder than it looked. Celina smiled timidly and responded. "I just... I've always." Celina paused for effect. "I've always secretly liked you." She muttered shyly. "I didn't know what to do or say when you left. I was so angry and depressed. And then you came back and I didn't know how to react." Ej stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm really not ready for a relationship of any kind, Ej. I just wanted to be friends. I figured I owed both you and I that much." She said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You did what!?" Alex asked Celina as he was sitting in her Palace Hotel suite, which she stayed in whenever she wanted to. Celina had just gotten back from her meeting with Ej. And she succeeded in her task. She and Ej were now friends, for him at least. Alex was pacing around the room while Celina was lying down on her bed.

Nick was grounded by his mom, she may be rich and Glamorous, but she's still from Brooklyn.

"I put on my classic Celina Katleen Bass charm." Celina said smugly. Alex scoffed. "What charm?" Alex asked. She simply rolled her eyes.

"So what's our next step to ruining Ej Van Der Woodsen?" Alex asked

"I was thinking total social destruction." Celina muttered imitating her mother when she told her about her Aunt Serena's return years ago.

Celina could feel Alex's smirk already. "Speaking of total social destruction." Alex trailed off remembering the kiss the two shared a day ago. Celina rolled her eyes.

"Alex, Seriously, We're friends; Besides, You're Alex Cornelius Archibald remember? You don't have time for seconds." Celina explained as she stood-up and sat next to him on the leather coach. He simply scoffed. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to do. He wasn't capable of a steady relationship; she would have to realize that.

But on the other hand he does want her. Sometimes he wished that Celina could finally realize how perfect they were for each other. Her, the Constance Billard Princess Bitch and Him, the St. Judes Bad Ass Prince. He had to admit, that once Gossip Girl gave everyone a full recap on there parent's pasts; He and Celina were a younger version of Chuck and Blair.

Alex didn't want to go soft, He couldn't. He's seen Blair Waldorf's effect on Chuck Bass. Alex never wanted to be a slave to anyone but himself, and it seems like that rule is slowly breaking. Alex needed to protect himself, He needed to be strong. Even if he wanted to be with her, he couldn't.

She was slowly and inevitably changing things, Alex wouldn't let that happen.

"You're right." Alex said bitterly as he stood-up and left her apartment leaving a confused Celina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day at school

Celina was sitting on the steps of the Met along with her friends. They were talking about Jackie's Mom and simply drinking Coffee and eating Croissants as usual. One of the girls saw Peyton and Violet, Who was taking a video with her Limited Edition Camera.

Celina smirked and walked over to Peyton and Violet, causing the other girls to follow her.

"Let me guess, you're making a documentary on the life of the Social Reject." Celina asked sweetly. Peyton glared at her and Violet only brought the camera to her.

"This is Celina Bass. Aka; Contance Billard Princess Bitch. Not only is she knows for her stupid Red Tights and Devious sense of life; She's also known as the Constance Slut." Violet mocked. Celina only rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather be a Constance Slut instead of Upper East Side trash." Celina replied bitterly. The rest of the girls sniggered at the sight. Celina then looked over at Peyton.

"Speaking of sluts, I heard what happened between you and Ej. To think, someone who is so out of your league would actually hook-up with you. There should be a sign on your head that says 'Open-Legged 24/7' seeing as how you decided to lay him, Of course."

Peyton did what no one even thought about doing. She slapped 'The Celina Bass'. As soon as her hand left her cheek, she was full of shock. The rest of the girls glared at them and decided to step in.

"That was a cheap shot!" Pansy yelled at the Blonde girl. Celina was holding her cheek, shocked that she actually slapped her.

"She deserved it." Peyton said trying not to look at her straight in the eye. Celina scoffed. "I have to admit that _no one _has ever Bitch Slapped me, I'll give you that. But don't think that you're any better than the rest of us." Celina said walking away from Peyton.

Peyton and Violet looked at each other, Soon an amused face spread on Violet's face. "You just bitch slapped Celina Bass? Now I'm impressed; I even got it on tape." She said gleefully as she sat down on the steps.

"What is that documentary you're working on?" Peyton asked ass he fixed her shirt.

"It's an insider look on the Elite, Mostly about the life they live." Violet said as she scanned the tape. Peyton raised an eyebrow. "So you're making a tape about Celina and her Copycat crew?" Peyton asked yet again earning a soft chuckle from Violet.

"It's really more about Her, Her friends, the guys, you know; The A-list." Violet explained as she watched the scene of Peyton and Celina's showdown.

"Why are you doing it anyway?" Peyton asked as she brought out her fruit cup and started eating a grape.

"You see, there's this Film Festival for Young, Unknown Film Makers. The winner get's the show Presented on Town Square." Violet explained happily. Peyton's eyes shot up immediately. "Well, I'm sure you'll win Violet." Peyton encouraged.

"Speaking of which, what was your parent's reaction to the Party your Brother threw." Violet asked curiously, Putting down the camera and looking at Peyton. Peyton could only sigh. "They let him off the hook; probably because my Mom understood the life of the Upper East Side Teenager."

"Okay..." Violet started as she brought the camera to Peyton's face.

"This is Peyton Archibald; One Half of the Archibald Twins. Sworn enemy of Celina Bass. Unlike her Brother, She's determined Headstrong and sweet." Violet said. Peyton simply pushed the camera away.

"Shut up, you said you needed to film the A-list; not the tortured Emo soles." Peyton said grinning.

"True, But I also need a video on the Outsiders trying to get in. There's a basketball game today against Riverside Prep V.S. St. Judes, Are you coming?" Violet asked.

Peyton just shook her head. "Nah, I've got homework to do anyway." Peyton said and with that she walked away. Violet sighed and scanned around The Met steps.

Then something caught her eye.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Spotted: Another C and P squabble, the only difference is that it got Physical. Who knew P had it in her to Bitch Slap C? When will P learn that if you play with fire you get burned?_

Alex closed his cell phone and continued to 'Listen' tot he teacher explaining Calculus. Beside Him, Nick was taking down notes and listening to the Teacher. Unknown to most, Nick and Alex were closer than people made them out to be.

When it was just him and Nick, all honesty would come out. He wasn't just Alex Archibald and He wasn't just Nick Baizen. They both have a huge amount respect for the other.

He looked around at the room; Peyton seemed to be sneaking glances at Ej, who was staring at Celina. Alex almost fumed up as he saw Ej looking at Celina as if he wanted to say something. He nudged Nick, as Nick looked up he felt a jolt of jealousy.

Nick loved Celina. It was simple, but he knew that Alex had eyes for her too. He couldn't handle the fact that he and Alex were put on leashes that she didn't even realize she had grasp off.

Despite there Ice Kings and Queen Demeanor; they cared about each other in a way no else could. He snapped out of his thoughts, Scolding himself as he focused on the lesson and the upcoming basketball game.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At The St. Judes Basketball court, many of the students from St. Judes and Constance arrived to support there school. They weren't exactly fans of Riverside Prep. At the stands, Violet was taking a video of the crowd along with the team who was warming up. Nick was MVP, as usual, and was giving his team Pep Talk. Alex was sweet talking Virginia, Another one of Celina's friends, as he slowly trailed kisses down her neck.

Celina was being followed by a bunch of Riverside Prep boys, all of which she turned down. Ej was leaning casually on the sidelines, not wanting to make a scene. Peyton, On the other hand, actually dragged Ej out of the Basketball court. Violet spotted this and quickly followed them.

Peyton had a firm grasp on Ej's arm. "Why did you crash Alex's party last night?" Peyton asked angrily.

"The guy outted me on the Met steps, I needed some sort of revenge." Ej mumbled. "But I'm sure that's not the reason why you called me out here." Ej said and then sighed. Peyton only looked at him, the tears welling up on the corners of her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Peyton asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"If I tell you... You need to keep it a secret." Ej said looking down on the ground. Peyton nodded as her arms were crossed.

"I was...I was High." Ej said shamefully. Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. "High?" She asked almost too scared of what his explanation was.

"I was at Nick's Christmas party when it happened. I felt so bad because Christmas was the time where my Mother left me at an Orphanage I... This girl offered me a Line... And I took it. Ever since then I couldn't stop taking it...I couldn't." Ej paused as a tear slid down his eyes.

"My Dad found out and sent me to a Rehabilitation Center in London. He said that he didn't want me to..." Ej gulped. "He didn't want me to experience what he did when he tried to kill himself when he was younger...So..."

"You left." Peyton continued, finally understanding what had caused him to run away.

"I didn't mean to leave... I just... I didn't know what else I could say." Ej said as he wrapped his arms around Peyton crying silently. Peyton rubbed his back, still taken back by what had just happened.

Near the entrance, Violet caught the whole thing, and she was just as shocked. She didn't know what to do or say. Ej was probably in love with the girl, and all she could do was walk away.

Violet inhaled deeply and walked back into the stadium, the game has obviously started.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The game was about to end, And St. Judes was obviously in the lead. Celina watched Nick make another shot for the team. All she could do was smirk. Celina noticed how Alex has been avoiding her lately, but she didn't give it much thought.

Alex walked over to her. "Hey." Alex said casually. Celina only nodded as another Riverside Prep boy approached her.

"Hey, I'm Ron." The boy with Red hair said as he brought his hand out, offering her to shake it. She only shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks." Celina said as she turned away from the boy and faced Alex. Alex saw the boy's face turn red and walk away.

Alex smirked at her. "What's the smirk about?" Celina asked curiously.

He only shook his head. "Nothing." He said still not wiping the smirk off his face.

"It's never anything when it comes to you." Celina mumbled. Alex saw Nick wink at Celina which she returned with a Shy Blush and she slightly waved at him as he ran for the ball. Alex felt jealousy go through his body.

He remembered his Conversation with Nick when they were walking at the Park just a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_Nick and Alex were smoking as they walked around Central park. This was there Ritual, Instead of having Lunch at the Met steps or In a Restaurant; they would walk around central park smoking. Alex and Nick weren't heavy smokers, they just like the feeling of walking around Central Park._

_Nick blew out some of the smoke and continued to walk. "Talk to Nick, Buddy." Nick said looking straight ahead. Alex looked at him weirdly._

_"What?" Alex asked curiously._

_"You don't think I don't know about that 'Not-So-Friendly' kiss you and Celina shared just moments before Ej came back." Nick said casually._

_"She kissed me." Alex said not looking at his friend._

_"Well then what about the 'other' kisses?" Nick said. "What other kiss?" Alex asked._

_"Don't play dumb, Cel told me about that little Make-Out session you two had." Nick said trying to stay calm and suppress his jealousy._

_"She told you about that?" Alex asked curiously._

_"Contrary to what you might think, she tells me everything. Even things you don't know." Nick replied._

_"Like what?" Alex asked, hoping he could distract him from his previous topic._

_"That's not important right now." Nick replied. "So...You kissed her." Nick said looking down on the ground._

_"Yeah..." Alex trailed off._

_"Alex, for once in your Sick Twisted life; It wouldn't be that hard for you to tell the truth... Do you like her? And better yet, do you love her?" Nick asked. Alex simply scoffed. "Me? Love that Ugly Troll?" Alex said. Nick only looked at him, not believing him. "Do you?" Alex asked._

_After what seemed like forever of awkward silence; Nick finally decided to speak. "With all my heart." Nick said, not wanting to look at his best friend._

_"Wait, You love her?!" Alex asked in surprise. He suspected his best friend to want her, like her, maybe even need her. But love her? Wasn't he supposed to be an ice King?_

_"Don't act like you don't." Nick confronted finally staring his best friend in the eye. "I don't love her, Nick." Alex denied. Nick stared at him, His Blue Eyes piercing through. "That much." Alex said finally giving in. They both stopped in there tracks._

_"It wouldn't matter if we love her anyway." Alex started. "Because it's quite clear she doesn't love neither one of us." Alex trailed off. Nick looked at him._

_"So what do you suppose we do?" Nick asked. "Let's make this fair; we don't go after her. As far as she's concerned; it's a Harmless crush." Alex explained._

_"Deal." Nick said patting his back as he reflected on how he was going to get Celina "Princess Bitch" Bass in love with him_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Alex felt frustration go through his body. What was going on between the two anyway? Alex quickly looked at Celina who just sent off another Riverside Boy. Alex sent a glare at Nick.

"What's going on between you and Nick?" Alex asked. Celina glanced at him slightly but ignored him. He didn't need to know everything. Celina gave in, seeing as how Alex was still looking for an answer. "He...Um...He asked me out and I said yes." Celina rushed out. "What?!" Alex nearly yelled, causing many people to look at him weirdly.

Alex immediately looked at Nick immediately who was about to make the final free throw, and then St. Judes would win. He saw Nick look over at Celina, and before he knew it. He had kissed her, In front of Nick, In front of everyone. Celina was taken by surprise and quickly pushed him off. But before they could do anything, Nick had already run off the stadium.

Many of the girls had taken a picture of the kiss and had already sent it to Gossip Girl. Violet was once again lurking in the shadows and had seen the conversation before the kiss. Peyton couldn't help but gasp, she knew that Alex had a thing for Celina, but she never thought he would openly kiss her.

It's time for a scandal to really blow up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina immediately ran over to the locker room, not bothering with the fact that there were boys who were sending her wolf Whistles. She spotted Nick as he was about to leave.

"Nick! Nick!" Celina yelled as she ran after him. Nick faced her, trying his best to act like he wasn't affected; but she could see right through his facade.

"He kissed me, Okay? I didn't know what came over him." Celina explained hysterically. Nick could only sigh. "I figured that out, Cel." Nick replied.

Celina was utterly confused; she didn't understand what was going on between her two best friends lately. She saw Nick's eyes growl with frustration, she turned around and saw Alex.

"Nice to see you stuck to out deal." Nick spat out.

"Who was the one who asked her out?!" Alex asked angrily. Nick put a hand on Celina's shoulder as he approached Alex. "You had your chance." Nick replied calmly.

"Guys, What the fuck is going on?!" Celina asked. Both Alex and Nick ignored her question. "What happened to not letting this ruin our friendship?!" Alex asked as he shoved Nick. Nick shoved him back. "You said you didn't want her!" Nick explained glaring at his best friend, His body filled with anger.

"I never said anything like that! You're just as stupid and Manipulative as your father was!" Alex yelled. That did it; Nick tackled him to the ground. Causing Violet, who was seriously stalkerish now, to gasp. This was going to be some story, that's for sure. Celina tried to separate them.

"Stop it!" They had once again ignored.

"I said STOP IT!!" Celina yelled as she pulled Nick off of Alex.

Nick and Alex's eyes grew with realization. They said that they wouldn't let it ruin there friendship, It already did.

"What exactly are you two fighting about?!" Celina growled angrily. She looked at the way both Nick and Alex stared at her with Apologetic looks in there faces.

Suddenly she understood what they were fighting about.

_OMG!! You'll never believe what happened! Who would've thought that the St.Judes V.S. Riverside prep Basketball game would be that interesting? Balls were flying for sure but...That wasn't the only thing that was flying off the roof._

_P and Ej spotted having a Tearful Make-Up, Dreams do come true. But the real scandal is when A planted a kiss on C, Just as N was about to make his Last Free Throw. And what was N's reaction? He did the one thing he could do; Ran off the stadium. C quickly pushed A away as she followed N. And just when we thought it couldn't get anymore interesting; N and A, the Best of Best friends, got into an explosive fight._

_How I would love to be in C's shoes right now. Both Boys are head over Manolos for her, and yet it seems like there affections are only One-Sided._

_What's a girl to do when Manhattan's Finest are fawning over her?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	5. Broken Bendel's

_"It looks like C has just been given a 2 for 1 special. Who's hungry?" - Gossip Girl Voice Over_

Nick and Alex tried to find the words to say. What did she want to hear? A lie? A confession of undieing love? But all she did was stand there, staring at her two best friends in the world, fight over her; Of all people. Celina couldn't find the words to say, she couldn't look at them straight in the eye. For the first time in her life; Celina Katleen Bass was wrong.

It wasn't a harmless crush or lustful Infatuation. They both loved her. Now she saw it, the was Nick would laugh louder than usual whenever she Embarassed someone in Constance Billard. The way Alex kissed her and held her. Celina didn't know whether or not she should say something.

All she knew is that she had never seen it coming. It was like finding out you were Bankrupt or that your boyfriend slept with your best friend. She could only shake her head.

"I can't do this right now." Celina said. She walked out of the Locker Room with everyone stairing. Nick and Alex both Glanced and Glared at each other. But they both blamed themselves.

They were embarassed at how they couldn't supress there feelings for the one person who didn't want to know. Now it was made crystal clear that she was upset, mad, broked and Embarassed. She wasn't happy, that's for sure. Nick took one more glance at the door that had just been shut. And he soon walked away, Leaving Alex to pick up what was left.

_How lucky can C get? Manhattans finest are both in love with her. And what did the girl do; Walk Away. I'll tell you this, The Upper East Side will never be the same again._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_There are things in life we have absolutely no control of. And the problem with being in control is when things get out of control. Some people feel like everything they've had control of has gone astray - Gossip Girl Voice Over_

Celina sat in her room, Curled up in bed wearing her Nightgown. Her parent's were both working late, Not that it mattered anyway, she wanted, no, she needed to be alone. She had ignored the many text messages she had received. 20 from Random girls and some boys who were jealous of her. 10 from her clique who were worried about her. And almost 30 from both Alex and Nick.

She ignored them, Of course. Celina Bass felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't weak, and she rarely cried unless it was really serious. And this was serious, She had ruined her friendship with both of them; Got them to fight and supress there feelings for her.

She felt like she didn't deserve it. Celina didn't deserve the love that they had both given her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_And then there are those others, Who's life is controlled, But what happens when the Player stop Playing? - Gossip Girl Voice Over_

Nick was lying down in his room, Listening to "All we are" By One Repiblic, thinking about everything that had happened. A girl had ruined his friendship with his best friend, Who was like a brother for him. A girl had complete hold of him, she had him eating at the palm of her hand. Truthfully, he should hate the girl that had complete control over him.

But he couldn't hate her, No one could; Not even Peyton and Violet, who hated her every fiber. Everyone respected her, and he did too. Nick didn't blame her for walking away. He would too. But he knew he had to keep calling, He had to explain everything.

And yet there was nothing to explain; Celina was smart enough to know that he was in love with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_There are others who would do anything to get sanity and control back into there lives; But sometimes it's just out of the picture. - Gossip Girl Voice Over_

Alex sat in his Leather coach in the middle of his room, trying to motivate himself to stand-up and walk over to the nearest bar and get wasted. He wanted to hook-up with random girls, and take them back to a Hotel. But he couldn't bring himself to, because no one could match up to her. No one. When he entered the house, Peyton knew what had happened. And she knew him well enough not to bother him.

Alex didn't show emotion to anyone but her, Nick, Celina, And his parent's. Other than those people, his Ice King exterior was the only thing they could see. Alex knew that Peyton would enter his room after an hour or so to finally ask what was happening.

He tried to call her, But she wouldn't answer. By the 30th call, which was mostly filled with "I'm Sorry" or "We need to talk" Alex understood that she wouldn't listen anyway. She never seemed to.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Being a parent of Manhattan's elite is no easy job. Accepting what they are and what they aren't are just one fo the constant struggles. Unlike other kids around the world, People like us often stray from our nest bringing all the possible things we need, Money, Alcohol, And the Keys to the yacht and Hamptons House. _

_But there are moments when we need to fly back to the people who made us who we are._

Celina continued to stay in silence. She didn't want to go out there and deal with the questions or those two boys. She had to admit that the way Alex kissed her was like taking drugs, she craved for more of him. The same went for Nick, Sure it may seem like it was Alex who had the upper hand, who seemed to love her more than Nick did. But Nick was quieter than Alex, And whenever Nick would send her a genuine smile, She could feel a jolt of happiness leap through her body.

Celina picked up her phone and called the one person she needed there at the very moment.

"Mom... Please come home... I need you." Celina started as her voice was cracking and the tears continued to fall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Another struggle of being an adult; Is when you watch the children you've worked hard to protect fall and break._

Nick heard the door open, And to his surprise his mother had actually noticed the immediate change. Jenny sat down on the edge of her son's bed. Nick just moved farther away. Jenny feared that her son would one day fall in love, she remembered the day that Carter had left her. It had broken her heart, all she wanted to do was sit in her room and cry. Carter still visited Nick, and spent time with him. But she couldn't look at him without wanting to cry.

And now her son was lying there, Obviously torn and heartbroken. Jenny wasn't an outsider to the Upper East Side world. She constantly checked Gossip Girl herself. Jenny looked at her son's dull and broken face. After a silence that filled the room, he finally spoke-up.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Nick finally said. Jenny only nodded, he needed space. So she held his hand, Hoping that her presence was enough.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_But that's not the only struggle of being a parent. You have to watch your children make the same mistakes you did, and the decission's you couldn't._

Nate had heard from Peyton everything that had happened. Nate wasn't clueless to his son's affections for Celina Bass, but he didn't think that he would go so far as to sabotage his friendship with both of them. Nate could relate more than anyone else. He was in love with Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen. He kenw what it was like to be so torn up inside. Nate opened the door and saw his son sitting in the coach.

Nate sat next to him and just looked at him. Alex finally looked up. "I'm in love with her, Dad." Alex said looking for comfort in his father. "I want..." Alex trailed off and tried to find the words. Nate knew exactly what he felt.

"You want to be able to hold her in your arms evreyday. To have her be named as yours. You hope that one day she would wake-up and realize you two belong together, but she never seems to. And right now, you're feeling so torn apart. You're hoping that you could go over to the Palace Hotel and tell her how much you love her; Because you love her so much that it wouldn't matter if she rejected you. You want all the answers to all the questions you ask youself and her. But you know that you won't like the answers. Nate explained.

Alex could only sit there in silence

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Take Blair Bass, Who understands more than anyone that there are two choices that help you choose who you want to be with. The one thing you should ask yourself before anyone else; Who wants you? And who wants to be WITH you?_

"It's just..." Celina started as soft tears came from her eyes. The minute Celina explained everything to her Mom, she was home in 10 minutes. "I never knew they felt that way..." Celina said as she put her palm on her head and continued to cry. Blair sat next to her daughter who was crouching and rubbed her back.

"I feel so guilty... So dirty." Celina trailed off. "Mom, I can't..." Celina finally looked up at her mother who was looking at her, Hoping she could take away the pain. "I can't reciprocate there feelings..." She put her head on her mother's shoulders.

"Why not?" Blair asked softly.

"Because..." Celina started, she stared into her mother's similar Doe Eyes. "I don't-can't be with them." Celina finished hoping she would understand. "I don't...I don't love them."

Blair only nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Or Jenny Humphrey, Who knows what it's like to fall off your High Horse_

Jenny had her son in her arms, He would rarely let her do this when he got older. But now there's no place he would want to be. "Nicholas; How much do you love Celina Katleen Bass?" Jenny asked her son as she stroked his hair.

"More than I should." Nick replied hugging his mother. "I don't know what to do, Mom..." Nick started as he sat-up and came face-to-face with her. "Through my whole life; I've always thought of this affection towards her as a Middle School crush." Nick explained. "Now I realize just how much I love her." Nick admitted. Jenny looked at the sadness in her son's eyes.

The first time she had seen that look was when Carter left. And she promised herself that she would make sure that he would never feel that kind of rejection and pain ever again. But here he was, soaring and breaking. And this time, Jenny knew she couldn't protect him.

"Nick, Between you and Alex, Who loves her more?" Jenny confronted. She saw Nick thinking through it. "Something tells me it's not going to matter." Nick answered.

"Why not?" Jenny asked.

"Because it's her move to make, Not mine."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_And even Nate Archibald, Who has to live with the fact that he chose Chuck Bass to be the godfather._

"I need her to choose, Dad." Alex explained as he walked around the room. "I'd rather have her choose Nick rather than no one at all." Alex said as he sat down across from his dad. "Why do you say that?" Nate asked his son.

"Because for once in her life; She deserves to be taken care of." Alex explained. Nate watched his son develop and realize the feelings he had. Nate sighed deeply and looked at his son straight in the eye. He stood-up and sat next to him, Putting an arm around him.

"I don't... I don't know what to tell you. But I do tell you; I truly do know what it's like. But I think that I'm not the one you need to talk to about this. I maybe your father, and I'll always be here for you; But I think there is one peron who would know exactly what to tell you."

"Who?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Nathaniel, You want me to do what?" Chuck asked. Chuck heard about the situation, And he knew that it was Blair's turf to comfort her daughter. He passed by the Archibald Manor in hope's of asking Nate what had happened. He didn't expect this request.

"If there's anyone who Alex will listen to right now, It's you." Nate explained. Chuck only scoffed. "You're his father." Chuck replied. Nate sat down and put his face in his hands.

"I know, But you're Chuck Bass." Nate replied. Chuck nodded. "For once you've actually made the right choice." And with that Chuck entered Alex's room.

"Just what I need." Alex muttered bitterly. "No, What you need is some heavy Alcohol." Chuck said handing him a Scotch. "Talk to Uncle Chuck." Chuck said sitting down again.

"What am I? A charity case?" Alex asked. Chuck could only smirk. "By the way you're dealing with things; Yes, You are." Chuck said. Alex raised an eyebrow. "You're an expert on women; What do you suppose I do?" Alex asked his long-time Role Model.

"You fight for the girl, This isn't Rocket science." Chuck said.

"Wait; Fight for the girl?" Alex asked in cofusion. Chuck nodded. "Nick loves Celina, You do too; But the only way she can choose is if she's given choices. And both of you lounging around in your rooms isn't helping her decission." Chuck explained.

"When you love someone; You have to fight for them." Chuck continued. "You can't expect them to just fall in your lap... Well, with you, You can. But that's not the point. The point is that you've been in love with this girl for 17 years. The day she was born, Actually. You smiled everytime you saw her." Chuck said as he remeniced about them when they were younger.

Alex only chuckled. "What's the point?" Alex asked. "The point is; If you love her as much as you say you do, Then you should be willing to fight for her." Chuck explained.

"This is your daughter were talking about, Shouldn't you be comforting her?" Alex asked sa he considered what Chuck advised.

"Blair kicked me out. She said this was something she needed to do." Chuck explained.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next day

Blair and Celina spent the whole morning at the Spa, Both realizing that it was the perfect Oppurtunity for some Mother-Daughter time. After Blair got her hair done into an Audrey Hepburn inspired Updo, Celina got bangs in her hair. After Facials, Mud-Masks, Massages, and mannicures; Both Blair and Celina decided to go to Bendel's for some shopping. When they arrived at around 2:14PM, they quickly caught site of Serena Van Der Woodsen and Jenny Baizen, Now Humphrey, looking through racks of shoes.

"Serena!" Blair called excitedly. Serena quickly turned around and looked at her Long-time best friend. "Blair..." Serena said as she hugged her tightly. Blair glaned over at Jenny who was watchignt he two best friends hug.

"Hello Little J, How's it going?" Blair asked. She and Jenny had formed a truce when Jenny entered Brown University, They realized that what happened was in the past.

"Aren't we a little too old to use those terms, B?" Jenny asked as she smiled at Blair. Blair just shook it off. Jenny and Serena both looked at the girl who had broken both of there son's hearts. Serena and Jenny both wanted there sons to be happy, the only problem was that the only thing that could make them truly happy was having the Emerald Tiffany Promise ring on Celina's finger.

Serena was the first to speak up. "Hello Celina." Serena said politely, but obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Celina gulped, having both Serena Archibald and Jenny Baizen mad at her wasn't a selling point.

"I didn't know they felt that way if that's what you're trying to point out." Celina blurted out rather rudely and bitchily. Serena only looked at her, trying to contemplate the words to say.

"We didn't mean it like that." Jenny explained, Her son wouldn't exactly be pleased if he found out that she had pissed of Celina Bass, which was actually quite easy. Celina only nodded. "I'm sorry, the events of the St.Judes Basketball game were not exactly...thrilling." Celina apologized, she normally didn't, but she was simply feeling too low and sad to think about her pride.

Jenny and Serena glanced at each other, Both feeling bad that there sons had caused the girl pain and sadness.

"What are you planning to do?" Serena finally asked, breaking the tension between Celina and the girls. Celina just stared at the blonde who she was named after, after her mother had 'convinced' her father that it was a good idea, in silence.

"I don't really know." Celina muttered ass he looked down on her Jimmy Choos.

"But... Do you have any idea who you're going to choose?" Jenny asked curiously. As much as Serena wanted to stay humble, she just couldn't, Even she could see that she and Alex would work much better than her and Nick. It was one of those maternal swings that she would get. Serena tried to hide hre boasting but she just couldn't.

"She's obviously going to choose Alex." Serena said, grinning wildly. Jenny stared at Serena with confusion. Jenny knew that Celina would do so much better with Nick than she would with Alex. Nick and her would be the perfect couple, Like Nate and Blair, with actual love and understanding of course.

Jenny didn't sit on a High-Horse, but she had to admit she was a bit cocky and arrogant when she felt like it. "No..." Jenny started calmly. "Her and Nick would make the perfect couple." Jenny encouraged, taking pride in her son. Serena could only snort. "C'mon Little J, That's so Nate and Blair. Her and Alex would be like Chuck and Blair; And we all know how that worked out." Serena said rather amused that Jenny actually thought that Nick would be good for Celina.

Blair watched the scene unfold, she knew better than to interfere.

"So? Nate and Blair would've worked if you hadn't screwed him before she even got a chance!" Jenny practically yelled, but remembering, ettiquette, she simply hissed. Serena looked taken back, but returned with a cocky smirk.

"At least I have somethng to screw, Besides, Nick is practically a Brooklyn Boy; Sure he grew up on the Upper East Side, But he's got nothing but filthy blood in his body!" Serena hissed at the younger blonde in front og her.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" The voice didn't come from Jenny, But Celina who was glaring at her Aunt. Celina glared at Serena who started to feel guilt rush through her body. Blair looked at Serena and Jenny.

"That's enough." And with that, Blair lead her daughter up the stairs, leading to a different floor. Once Serena and Jenny were out of sight, Celina couldn't help but sigh in relief.

_Spotted; Mommy's J and S fighting there son's battles. Another war is brewing, And all we can do is watch._

But her new surrounding was far from promising. Peyton Archibald was looking at a Prada Backpack, Violet Humphrey was taking videos of people, and occasionally looking at a pair of Gucci shoes. Ej Van Der Woodsen was playing around with Peyton and occassionally stealing kisses, resulting to a not-so-happy Violet Humphrey. Over at he other side, where the Men's suite's were, was Alex Archibald, Looking pale, alone, and broken. Glancing back down Celina saw Nick Baizen enter Bendel's with her Uncle Nate and Father Chuck trailing behind.

Blair also noticed the current situation and looked at her daughter, who looked like she had jsut seen a ghost. Violet quickly caught sight of her entering and approached her, Zooming in to capture her face.

"This is the Constance Billard Princess Bitch; Celina Bass. Other than being completely annoying and bitchy; She's also known for being Ms. Perfect. The only thing is that St. Jude's Popular Duo, Nick Baizen and Alex Archibald are head over heels with her. Who would you choose?" Violet said. Celina rolled her eyes. "You better not use that." Celina hissed rather pathetically; It was hard to be a bitch with everyone around her.

Violet ignored her demand and continued to talk. "You know, Gossip Girl even posted a new Alex V.S. Nick poll. They're all betting on who will win your 'delicate' heart. Peyton over there voted for Nick, She said she didn't want you to have your claws all over him. I, On the other hand, Am rooting for Alex. So who do you plan to choose? The loud outgoing bastard Nick or the Fiesty and manipulative Ice Prince Alex?" Violet asked yet again.

Celina just growled, she was starting to really get sick of Violet. And without hesitation, She grabbed the Camera out of her grasp, Threw it on the Marble floor, And stepped on it with her 3 inch Jimmy Choos.

Violet gasped, and so did Blair. True, her daughter wsa a bitch, but she was bitchier than her mother could ever be. When she got mad,she seriously got mad. Peyton looked quickly ran over to Celina and glared at her.

"YOU BITCH!" Violet screeched as she tried to retrieve her tape. Luckily it wasn't damaged one bit. As soon as Violet slipped it back in her bag, she quickly pulled Celina's hair, causing her to yelp. Which got Alex, Nick, And Ej to walk over to them and watch the scene unfold.

"That'll teach you to stay out of other people business." Celina hissed. Violet was about to lung her when Nick stepped in. "Violet, Just punch out!" Nick scolded.

"She started it!" Violet said rather annoyed that her couzin was taking her side. Many of the people were looking at the group.

"It wouldn't matter. I saw you poking you're cheap camera asking for info. You're even worst than the damm paparazzi." Nick said in a huff. Violet staired at him in dibelief. "Does this little bitch really have you wrapped around your finger that you would put the blame on something that she did." Peyton said. She hated that no matter what that girl would always have them on her side.

"I'm sorry, Last time I checked I wasn't talking to you." Celina said bitterly as she put her hand on her hip. "Like I'd like actually talking to you." Peyton replied bitterly. Peyton, Violet, Nick, And Celina all glared at the person they have there famous squabbles with. Before they knew it, Serena, Jenny, And Blair were all glaring at there respective children.

Serena looked at her daughter, her eyes starting to water. She had never seen her daughter be that mean to Celina, she hated it. Sure, she couldn't force her daughter to be friends with her, but she didn't like the fact that all they would do when they see each other would be yanking each other's hairs off.

"Peyton; Apologize." Serena told her daughter. Serena watched it all unfold, It was Violet's fault afterall. She, of all people, knew that this subject wasn't normal or easy. She watched Peyton's eyes darken.

"Why? She started it." Peyton mumbled. Ej, who was now 'friends' with Celina, decided that she shouldn't put all the blame on her. "Actually, Wasn't it Violet who approached her?" Ej pointed out, earning a glare from Peyton. "Oh? So you're siding with her?" Peyton asked him, starting to wonder if Ej was another boy who had himself wrapped around her finger.

"I'm not going to choose a side based on who my friends are, rather who is right." Ej said calmly. Both Nick and Alex smirked at him attempt.

"Well then why are you siding with the Princess Bitch?!" Peyton asked. Her mother immediately glared at her. "Peyton Lillian Van Der-Archibald, I told you to try to be civil; And this is what you give me?" Serena practically screeched.

Peyton shook her head, she felt betrayed. Why was it that everyone seemed to be in love with Celina Bass? Alex, her own brother, never abandoned her; she'll give him that. But he's always with Celina anyway, And if she asked him to; He would turn his back on her in a second. Nick, Who has always been present in her life and was around for vacations and such; Also sided with her. Peyton had to admit she used to have a small crush on Nick, But he was too much of a Ice King to be with her.

Then there was Violet, who hated Celina, And yet she knew that Violet was secretly in awe with her. Sure, She hated her, And would never look at her as a friend, But Violet wanted to be everythhing she is. And she felt like if she didn't hate Celina so much, She and Violet would be best friends. Ej, who obviously had a crush on the girl, practically chose her over his 'girlfriend.' She had her father's approval in every single way, that's for sure, She wouldn't have to worry about that.

But it wa sher mother that seemed to make things hard. Yes, her mother loves her and would do anything for her, but she never really liked her. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't socialable. She was beautiful, that was given, But Celina was Stunning, Exotic, Gorgeous and Mind-Blowing. Peyton was the 8th smartest girl in her class, Celina was first. Celina had billboards around Paris, New York, And Tokyo; All she had was one Print Ad from Gap.

Peyton felt like she never had anyone but herself. Peyton quickly walked away, not giving each one of them a single glance. She called her driver and went home, she was glad that no one was home; She could greive by herself. But she spotted an Envelope just as she was about to open the door.

It was from her Grandmother, who hasn't writter or called in the last 8 years.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN:

Okay, I hope you like it; Please Review. Okay, I really want suggestions on the whole cast. That includes Peyton, Violet, And Ej; Who seem to be the outsiders of the Fanfic. So I would really like some helpful suggestions! Here are some polls:

1. Should I bring in a new Character named Jannyne Kay Sparks? Daughter of Georgina Sparks. She'll be spreading A LOT of problems, believeing that Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Vanessa and Dan all betrayed her mother. So she'll mostly try to ruin everyone's life; Like her mother. Yes or no?

2. I think that Celina's being modeled as 'Perfect' and she sort of is. What do you suggest her one HUGE flaw should be. (Example. Blair:Bullimia, Serena:Slut, Or Chuck:Simply being Chuck)

3. Most of you are all rooting for Alex, But I think you guys fail to recodnize Nick. True, It seems like Alex and Celina have much more chemistry; But it's obvious Nick loves her just as much as Alex does. What do you think the Love Triangle should do?

4. Do you guys think it would be nice if Peyton ran away for a short period so she could be with her grandmother, Lily Van Der Woodsen?

5. And last but not least, Which Character do you think is the msot attractive in your imagination? Celina, Who has Light Brown Skin; Darker than Serena's but not as dark as Isabel Coates, One of Blair's minions. She had Dark Brown doe eyes, perfect nose and thin lips. Her body's an hourglass figure and she has really long legs and A-cups. Or Peyton, Who has Light Blonde hair, Which is MUCH Lighter than her mother's, Pale skin, Green Eyes and is a bit taller that Celina. Her hair is curly, Wnich is like Jenny's Hairdo through out the Blair With Project and Much 'I do' about anything.

Pleas respond, And I'm in NO MOOD to spell check; I just want to post it; So forgive me for any problems.


	6. New Girl On The Steps

Monday...

Violet reviewed every single one of her videos. Including Ej's confession, The C/A/N confrontation, Bio's of everyone, And even more secrets just waiting to be spilled. She wondered what there reaction would be if they found out she knew things she wasn't meant to. Just facing the wrath of Celina, Nick, And Alex was bad enough, She would have to deal with Celina's lackies, Nick's Posse, And Alex's Bodyguards. They were like royalty, And you don't mess with royalty. Then there was Peyton, Who would practically kill her if she ever spilled the reason on why her 'boyfriend' left.

Violet couln't stand them together, but she couldn't object. This was her best friend, Her only friend for that matter. But this was huge, And this type of information would definately win the contest for her. Violet put on her school uniform and a Black trench coat over it. She grabbed her bookbag and purse and left her Upper East Side Penthouse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina sighed deeply, She was going back to school; She would have to face all the questions and the Awkward conversations between her and Nick, Since he is her Chemistry partner afterall. She brought out her Constance Billard Uniform and put it over her Pink Underwear. After applying her Make-Up, She took her things out and walked to the door along with her Dark Green coat, Only to find her Best friend already waiting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Both Nick and Alex didn't speak to each other, Why would they? They practically ruined there friendship with her. And even if they didn't like admitting it; They screwed up big-time. This wasn't how you tell a girl you're in love with her. Alex, Who was convinced by his Uncle Chuck, was going to fight for her. He didn't know how, and he barely knew why; But he will. He put on his classic charm and class. Nick, On the other hand, Thought the same thing. He had gotten her that Tiffany Bracelet she'd wanted, Hoping she would forgive him.

Nick and Alex saw Celina's Limo stop in front of the steps of the Met. Celina came out, Catching everyone's attention and being winked at by a bunch of St. Jude's boys. But the person behind her caused a lot of questions. The mystery girl had Chocolate Brown curls up to her waist and Blue eyes. She was wearing a Black Leather jacket, A Pair of Yves. Saint Laurent Boots and a Constance Billard Uniform.

Celina was laughing at something the Mystery girl said and the girls was making faces and laughing at herself. People were all stairing at her, But they both quickly brushed it off. Jackie, Who was Celina's second in command approached her and her posse.

"Hey Cel, who's your friend?" Jackie asked, Her nose High In the air not liking the fact that someone else was stealing there Queen's attention. The rest of the girls gaped at the girl who was almost as attractive as Celina. The girl smirked at her friends.

"I didn't think you're friends had noses so high up in the air." The mystery girl siad as she scoffed. The rest of the girls glared at her. Celina only smirked at her and turned her attention to her friends.

"She's Gwenn Sparks, She's my best friend; We usually spend summers together at my California Mansion. Her parent's are moving into the country fulltime, Thus; The Constance Billard uniform." Celina explained as she gestured to Gwenn's uniform. The girls looked at each other in shock.

"Sparks? Aren't they the most scandalous Family; Right in between the Hilton's and Kardashians?" Pansy, Who's jealousy was through the roof, asked. Gwenn only staired at the girls. "Yeah, But I don't have a Sex Tape if that's what you're implying." Gwenn scowled at Pansy who was taken back. Celina also smirked and walked past them, With Gwenn trailing behind her. Once Gwenn caught up with her, she saw a boy with Blonde Hair stairing at her best friend.

Gwenn looked at Celina. "Who's that guy stairing at you?" Gwenn asked. "You're going to have to be more specific, Gwenn." Celina said as she finished sending a text to her driver. Celina looked up and caught Alex's eye. She quickly looked away. "That's Alex Archibald." Celina said.

"Isn't he a friend of yours?" Gwenn asked when she remembered Celina talking about her two best friends in New York. "Not anymore he's not." Celina mumbled. Audrey walked in front of Celina. "What happened?" Gwenn asked. Celina stopped and staired at her Friend. Celina brought out her Blackberry and showed Gwenn Gossip Girl's post.

Gwenn followed Celina and sat on the steps of the Met. Celina brought out some Coffee and a Onion Bagel. "So the two hottest guys in St. Judes, Your Best friends, Are in love with you?!" Gwenn asked. Yes, Celina made every guys head turn. But her two best friends? Now that's new.

"Yes, Gwenn, They're in love with me, Are you happy?" Celina said bitterly. Gwenn sighed and rubbed her best friend's back. She saw a boy with Black blonde hair approach them, He was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. But she didn't bother, she was beside Celina Bass afterall. Celina looked up at him. "What do you want?" Celina asked.

Nick shifted uncomfortably. "Can we talk, In private?" Nick asked as he eyed Gwenn who quickly stood-up and walked over to the other side. Nick sat next to Celina who scooted father. "Well?" She asked.

"I want to apologize, I know you were probably humiliated by what we did but you know it's only because... Because I love you." Nick said as he looked down on the steps. Celina staired at him in shock. "Nick... I don't want to hurt you. But I also don't want to say something I don't mean." Celina explained. She saw the humiliated and broken look in his eyes. "I'm sorry." And with that, She walked away, Grabbing Gwenn's arm and walking back to school.

_Hello Upper East Siders, A new addition to our lovely community has approached the Steps Of the Met. Who is she? She goes by the Name of Gwenn Sparks, Daughter of Georgina Sparks and some Male Stripper. And may I say, she's smoaking hot. Almost as hot at the Princess C herself. Not that G could ever compare. Besides, C and G are more than aquantances, There best friends. Apparently C and G spent there summers together playing volleyball, Making out with hot California Boys and Stealing Swimming trunks._

_And our anticipated confrontation had already happened. C turned N down on his offer for love. That leaves A, I wonder where he is? Rumor has it he bailed on school. Thanks to a reliable source; A was spotted at Central Park looking pale and sad. What's wrong A? C got your tongue?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex skipped school. They said that when you love someone, You let them go. He disagreed. When you love someone; You fight for them. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Nick knew it would hurt him. Nick knew more than anone just how bad he was in love with her. And yet he went after her. He scoffed to himself. How Hypocritical can he get? He's mad at Nick for going after Celina, when he's doing the same thing.

He didn't even notice someone slid in the seat next to him. He looked around at the view of Central Park, this was his favorite place in all of New York. He and Nick had a lot of memories there. This is where they had there first cigarette. This is where they first met.

_FLASHBACK_

_6 Year Old Alex Archibald was walking around Central Park with his Twin Sister and Mother, Serena Archibald. Alex sat down on one of the benches. Peyton ran off when she spotted a Poodle. Nate quickly followed his rather jumpy 6 year old. Serena saw Jenny Baizen, Who's Marriage was still going strong, Approach her with Carter Baizen and a 6 Year Old boy with Black Blonde Hair and Brown eyes. The little boy was wearing a Armani Sweater and a pair of Khaki Brown shorts. _

_He looked so adorable and cute, Making Serena giggle. Serena waved to Jenny. "Aw, It's been a while since I saw you Jenny. I heard about your First Fashion show in Milan." Serena trailed off. Jenny smiled. "Yeah, I'm actually designing a few things for Yves. Saint Laurent. I've missed you so much S! Last time I saw you was at my wedding." Jenny explained._

_"I see you and Carter have been...Busy." Serena said as she looked at the Little Boy holding Jenny's hand. Carter smirked. "Yeah well, Nick here surely is a handfull." Carter said. Jenny rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you Carter, His names Nicholas; Not Nick." Jenny said._

_"Nick's his nickname, Little J." Carter teased. "Just for that, You're not getting any today." Jenny whispered in her ear. Serena looked at Nick. "Hi, I'm Aunt Serena." Serena said giving the Little Boy a hug._

_"Hi, I'm Nick Bwaizen." Nick said, Not fully knowing how to pronounce his last name."He's so cute!" Serena cooed. She then poitned over to Nate who still struggling to catch his Daughter. "Nate's busy at the moment." Serena said as she looked back at Alex who was glaring at the Boy who seemed to be getting all the attention._

_"This is my son." Serena said motioning Alex to get up. "I'm Alex Cownelius Archibalt." Alex said. Jenny smiled and hugged him while Carter simply waved._

_"You have green eyes!" Nick said as he ran behind his father. Serena and Alex both looked at each other in confusion. "Sorry, We showed him a movie about a Green-Eyed monster. He hasn't been able to look at green without cowering." Jenny explained, smiling at her son. "Green eyes are evil." Nick said sadly as he played with his father's pants._

_"C'mon now Nick, Green eyes aren't bad." Carter explained softly. Alex approached Nick and smiled at him. "See? I'm not evil. I'm you're friend." Alex said with a warm smile, He still didn't have his Ice King exterior. Most people thought of him as a charming young boy. Nick nodded. "I like your Scarf." Nick muttered as he played around with his Red and Black scarf._

_"Thanks, My Uncle Chuck gave it to me for my birthday." He said as he unwrapped the scarf and put it aroudn Nick. "It looks good on you." Alex said with a smile. "Thanks, here you can have my Hat." Nick said as he handed Alex his Black hat which he put on. _

_Jenny, Carter, And Serena shared a smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Alex sighed, Nick was the only person other than himself who had worn his scarf. Alex looked over at the fountain. Another memory played through his head.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alex saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had Shiny Black hair and Olive Skin. The girl was wearing a Green Dress with a pair of flats and a headband. The girl was obviously only 6 years old. She was watching the birds fly away. Nick, Who was beside him, Also looked at the girl. What caught his eye were those big Brown Eyes. She was beside a woman, who was obviously her mother. _

_Alex was still a bit shy. He wanted to go say hi to the girl, but he couldn't. Nick immediately walked over to the girl. The girl looked up at him. "Hi, I'm Nick Bwaizen." Nick said as waved at her. The girl smiled sweetly at him. "Hi, I'm Cewina Katleen Bass." She replied. "Did you say Baizen?" Blair asked. Nick nodded. "Who would've thought Little J would actually have an attractive kid." Blair muttered under her breath. _

_"I like your headband." Nick said as he pointed ot her Gold Headband with Green Rhinestones on it. "Thanks, You're scarfs really nice." Celina replied as she fingered the expensive Hermes Scarf. "It's not mine, It's my Best friends." Nick explained. It didn't even take 5 minuted for Nick to qickly register Alex as his best friend._

_Alex approached them. "Hi, I'm Alex Archibald." He said. "I know you, You were at my Birthday party." Celina said excitedly. Blair decided to punch out and let the kids talk amongst themselves._

_"Oh yeah, you were the girl with cake stuck in her hair." Alex said smirking as she glared at him. "It's not funny!" Celina whined as she hit Alex's arm. "He was just kidding." Nick said. "You're really pretty." Nick complimented. Blair watched her daughter turn as red as her lipstick. "Thank you." She said. "She's not Pretty, She's hot."Alex said, remembering what Nate told Serena one time. "Mommy, Am I sick?" She asked as she turned to her mother. Blair only smiled. "No, He meant you're really pretty." Blair explained._

_"Ohh... I think you're Hot too!" Celina said as she gave Alex a hug._

_Blair smirked yet again._

_These kids have no idea what they meant._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick entered his English class looking hearbroken and alone. He was usually loud and would be joking around with Alex Archibald, Ken Hoffster, Shane Pavarati, And Celina Bass. He would say some extremely funny joke, Alex would put in a sly comment and Celina would scowl and sit down on her seat. Today was different, Not only had she turned him down; But it could only mean he chose the significant other. Nick sat in the back of class, he wasn't in the mood to be the center of attention. A girl, Who he recodnized was Celina's friend, entered class and sat next to him.

"I see your depressed." The girl muttered as she wrote her name down on her Notepad. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked suspecting her to be another whore. "Just to say Hi." She explained. She looked up at him and smile. He had to admit, She was drop dead gorgeous. She had those killer brown eyes, Chocolate Brown hair, And Pink lips; Which were just as beautiful as Celina's.

But she wasn't her. Nick sighed. "And you are?" Nick asked. "Gwenn Sparks." Gwenn said as she held her hand-out. Nick only turned away. "I see Celi certainly got you wrapped around her finger." Gwenn mumbled. Celina had told her enough about Nick to know that he hated it when other people called her Celi. Nick scoffed. "Just who do you think you are?" He asked.

"Gwenn Sparks. Celina's best friend." Gwenn explained. Nick glared at her. "No you're not; Her best friends are Alex and I." Nick spat out. Gwenn let out a smirk which somehow, for the first time in a while, Looked a bit better than Celina's. "Not anymore." Gwenn retorted. There English Teacher, Wendy Porter entered the room. She was about 38 years old. She had red hair and Pale skin.

"Today I will put you all up in pairs. You will be writing your own story, Which will be presented as a Book of some sort. Not only is this a general requirment, But also a contest. This will determine who will get the Valedictiorian spot for the first Quarter. Yes, That means that you will get a chance to beat out Ms. Bass Mr. Baizen." The teacher gave Nick a pointed look.

Nick had always tried to trumph Celina when it came to school, It never happened though. She was always 10 steps ahead. "Now I shall be assigning Partners. Ms. Coates and Mr.Hoffster, Peyton Archibald and Ms.Bass, Ms. Humphrey and Ms. Parkinson, Alex Archibald and Mr. Van Der Woodsen, Ms.Baizen and Ms. Sparks..." The list went on. Nick looked over at Gwenn.

"So you're my partner?" Nick saked lazily. "Yes." She replied. "If you want we can meet up at The Palace Hotel bar. My parent's are making me stay there until the house renevations are finished." Gwenn explained.

"Did you say Palace hotel?" Nick asked as he remembered that Celina lived in the Palace Hotel. "Yes, Where Celina lives; Don't worry, I'll tell her not to pass by." Gwenn offered. She saw Celina, Who was in front of class, Raise an eyebrow. She only smirked and turned away. Celina then gulped when she remembered she was paired up with Peyton Archibald. "Now partner up!" The teacher offered. Ej raised his hand. "Yes?" The teacher asked. "Alex's not here." He explained. The teacher looked around the room then sighed deeply. "Well then you're going to have to make due, For today you can stay with Ms.Bass and Peyton Archibald." The teacher pointed to the two girls.

Celina stood-up and walked over to Peyton's table. Violet already stood-up and walked to her partner, Leaving the two to each other. Ej then sat down on the seat across from the two, Knowing Peyton was still mad at him. "We should get started." Celina said. "The faster we do this the better." She said bitterly. Peyton could only glare. "Don't think this is some walk in the park for me, Bass." Peyton retorted.

Celina only rolled her eyes and brought out her notebook. Ej started to speak. "So do you guys have any idea what our book should be about." Ej asked. Mostly directing the question to Celina. Peyton saw this and she would not let her upstage her in front of her boyfriend. "We could write about the life of the Upper East Side teenager." She offered.

Celina scoffed. "I don't think so, Blondie. If you haven't noticed that's not only the most common idea but it's also what your Humphrey friend's story is about." Celina explained. Ej saw Peyton shrink at her seat. "But it was still a good idea." Ej encouraged. "If you two will be making out through this whole thing I suggest you do it somewhere more private." She spat out.

Peyton glared at her. "Shut up and get to work." Peyton hissed. Celina shook her off lazily. "What if we do a story about our whole school. You know, Gossip Girl, THe Love-Triangles, The secrets." She explained. "I guess." Peyton said bitterly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton wsa walking home when she saw Alex across her. "Where have you been?!" Peyton asked rather annoyed. "I was out." Was all Alex replied. He walked past her and into the house with Peyton trailing after. Serena was sitting on the expensive coach with Blair, Nate, And Chuck sitting on the different chair. Serena had tears running through her eyes and Nate looked so broken, almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"What happened?" Peyton asked almost too afraid to ask.

"You're brother Pete died in a car accident."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AN: Oohhh!! Cliffy! :) Well, Please review. The drama will keep coming. As you've noticed I put Gwenn in the story. Instead of her being a 'Manipulative Psycho Bitch' she'll be Celina's best friend and Nick's love interest. Gwenn is just as pretty as Celina, though Celina somehow still shines brighter. And the fact that Nick's in love with her doesn't help.

Please review!


	7. Palace Hotel Blues

Saturday afternoon...

The New Tork sky wasn't bright and the birds weren't chirrping. Instead, Light rain was pouring down the Upper East Side. The Palace Hotel Ballroom had about 300 People present. Though the gathering was't exactly happy. They were all there to pay there respect to Peter Archibald, The eldest son of Nate Archibald and Serena Archibald. Pete was 21 years old and was living in Conneticut. After a huge fight with his parent's, He left them and studied in Conneticut learning to be a doctor. In front, Serena was wearing a pair of Black Valentino dress, as she greived at the loss of her eldest son.

The tears coming down her face were so unbearable, the once Bubbly and happy smile she had plastered on her face was now replaced with a broken frown. Nate had silent tears falling of his face, Being angry at himself. Pete died hating him and Serena, and now he was filled with regret. Beside Serena was Blair, Who was trying to keep the Hysterical Serena in her hug. Chuck watched as Nate greived over his loss, and all Chuck could do was watch.

Everyone on the Upper Eas Side was there, watching some of the Most Respected Upper Esat Siders breakdown. Peyton was sitting silently in front of his coffin. She was so speachless and so broken. The tears were streaming down her eyes. She felt Violet beside her, she rubbed her shoulder hoping she would be alright. Ej was on Peyton's other side, He placed a tender kiss on her temple. But Peyton couldn't feel it, all she could feel was hatred and regret.

Alex was sitting at the near back, He couldn't look at him. Alex was speechless, he tried to make sure not a single tear would slip. He was wearing a Black Armani Tux with a Rose. Nick and Celina just arrived, Both looking mortified at the sight. Celina was wearing a Black Pencil skirt and Gray Shirt, along with a Black jacket, Her Shimmering Black hair was now put in a Ponytail. Nick sat down next to Alex, Who didn't even ackwnolege them. Celina sat on his other side. Not sure of what to say.

Nick rubbed his beat friend's back, But Alex just shook him off. Nick couldn't hate him, it was hard to at the moment. The drama between the three wasn't spoken of anymore. Both Nick and Celina knew they had to be there for him. Celina gently put a hand on his, Only for him to cross his arms and avoid there gazes. Nick looked at Celina who only motioned him to keep quiet. Alex stood-up and walked over to Peyton, who looked up at her Twin Brother. Violet immediately stood-up and offered her chair to Alex.

Alex sat down beside his sister and enveloped her in a hug. Peyton calmed down on his chest, Tears still running down her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Alex whispered in her ear, It only resulted to her crying even harder. The sight was hearbreaking, Even Celina, Her biggest rival, Felt bad about how she treated her.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Nick asked silently, Intending for only Celina to hear it. He saw how her eyes were glued to Peyton and Alex. He knew how she longed for a sibling, someone who would love her and protect her. And even if both he and Alex were there to do so, Nothing could fill that void. Celina shook her head, As a tear slipped her eye. She and Pete weren't close, But she knew it must've hurt so badly. "Not this time." She muttered.

Alex finally walked down to his seat, still remaining silent. Alex felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. It was like putting your brother in a plane, and knowing that he would never get off. He would no longer see his Grin that made many of the girls swoon. All he could see was his lifeless body. He felt so terrible, so guilty. He blamed himself; Even if it wasn't his fault. He would rather blame himself than have his sister do so for herself.

Nick was worried sick. His strong and silent best friend was now greiving and breaking, and there's nothing he could do. Nick knew his best friend well enough to know that whenever somethings wrong he preffered the silence.

"Alex..." Celina started softly. "Do you want to stay over at My Suite for the night?" She asked, trying to get through to him. The house held so many memories, It terrified him to go back. He only nodded. Celina opened her clutch bag and brought out a silver key. She handed it to him, and he quickly took it and left. Celina and Nick tried to follow him. "Don't." Alex said so silently that they had to rethink that he even said it. He needed his space. Celina walked over to Peyton, who has finally calmed down.

Peyton looked up at her, she tried to fix a glare; but all she could do was look at her with her blank eyes. She stood-up and staired at the girl who looked so guilty. "What?" Peyton asked softly. Her voice cracking. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say. She looked at the ground, not wanting to see her face. Peyton only nodded. "Ok, Thank you for coming." Peyton said politely, Offering her hand.

Celina gave her a rather awkward hug, Which made Peyton stiffen. She never thought she could actually find the Princess Bitches arms warm and comforting. She returned the hug, Letting another tear slip. "You should find Alex. He needs you." She whispered. Celina nodded and walked over to her father. "Dad, I'll be spending the weekend at my suite with Alex." She whispered. Her father rarely allowed her alone with boys. But even he knew he couldn't decline. He nodded and hugged her tightly.

She pulled away and went to Nate. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Nate." Celina said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Nate only nodded, not tearing his gaze away from the coffin. Celina and Nick both entered the elevator.

"What are we going to do?" Celina asked. Nick looked up at her. "All we can do is be there for him." Nick said sadly. Once they've reached the Eighteenth floor, they both stepped out and walked over to the suite. Celina opened the door, Knowing fully well he didn't lock it. Alex was looking at the New York view. Nick's cellphone rang. "Yeah? Mom I can't... But...Okay." He said in defeat. "My Mom wanted me home, She said that she and the rest of the adults will be gathering at our house." Nick said. Celina looked up at him. "Should we go?" She asked.

Nick just hook his head. "You stay. Somehow I think you're what he needs." Nick then walked out of the Suite. Celina took off her jacket and placed it on the hanger. "Alex." She said nervously. He sighed deeply and faced her. She tried to find the proper words to say, but she couldn't. She walked over to him and hugged him. Alex only stayed still, Not wanting to break in front of her.

"It's just you and me now, It's ok." Celina encouraged. She knew that he was only keeping up a strong font; But she knew he was breaking inside. Alex hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face on her shoulder. Finally, The tears were coming out of his eyes. He sobbed quietly. Alex didn't know how long he stood there, But he knew that he just couldn't let go.

For the first time in a while, He felt spineless. he was relying on someone else to keep him up. Alex clung on to her as if his life depended on it. "I'm sorry, Alex." Celina mumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton didn't leave the reception area. She sat there silently. Peyton sent Violet and Ej off. People would normally want to be alone, But it was hard to be. Her father was off trying to make sure her mother didn't kill herself, Alex was trying his best to stay strong, Though he was with Celina; which made that kind of impossible. Peyton wanted to be with her twin, But that couldn't happen. Alex needed to be with someone who can hold him up, That wasn't what she can do.

In a way, she felt selfish. Peyton wanted someone to hold her and be strong for her. She didn't even think about those others who were affected. At the other side of the room, She spotted Dan Humphrey, all alone. She stood-up and walked over to him, But she saw that he was with his wife.

"Vaness, I love you. I truly do!" Dan said trying to keep Vanessa from running away. "You love me?! Dan..." Vanessa started, letting the tears fall. "You were never over Serena! It's been 20 years, Dan! 20 fucking years! She's moved on! She has children, Dan! And not only that, But one of her children just died! And you're telling me you're still in love with her!" Vanessa accused.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! But it did, And I still love her... I guess I thought that by turning my back on her I'd be able to love you...But." Dan said sadly. "But you still love her...? Dan, What did I do? Is it because Serena's perfect and I'm not. Is it because she's your dream girl?!" Vanessa said poking his chest.

"No matter what I do, Serena ARCHIBALD will Always be better than me?! Dan, I was there for you when you're Mom left, When you're Dad died. What about Violet, Huh?" Vaness continued to accuse.

"Vanessa, I know I hurt you, I do... But I can't keep living a lie!" Dan explained.

"I waited for you for 2 years, Dan. And I thought that you could love me! But you didn't, I was just a replacement for the 'ever so wonderful' Serena Archibald!" Vanessa ranted.

Peyton couldnt' believe her ears, Violet's parent's were splitting up. And not only that, But Dan Humphrey, Who's always been like an uncle to her; Was in love with her Mom?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina handed Alex a cup of Hot Chocolate, But he just stood-up and walked to the Built In Bar. He brought out some Red wine and poured it into a wine glass. he then finished it all in one gulp. Celina knew where this was heading. He would get drunk, Sleep with millions of girls, Wake up naked and with a Hang-over, and He would do the same thing over and over again.

She walked over to him and took the wine glass and wine out of his grasp. He glared at her. "Give it back!" He snapped. Celina shoved him. "Alex, I know this is hard, But you can't drown yourself in Alcohol!" Celina shot back.

"I can do whatever I want!" He said, making another attempt. "Not when you might kill yourself!" Celina scolded and put it back where it belonged. "Good! Then I might actually do the world a favor!" Alex said. And without warning, He hugged her yet again; The need of support running through his ankles. He melted in her arms, Making her fall back slightly.

Celina lead him to her coach and got him to put his head on her shoulder. Silent tears fell from his eyes; He wondered what he did wrong. Well, That wasn't hard. He was an ass. If you looked it up in the dictionary it would say something like "Those who take the persona of Alex Archibald." But he wondered what Peyton, or his family, Had done to deserve this.

Alex wanted to take away all the pain it has caused, But he couldn't. He felt pathetic, Actually clinging to Celina for support. But it was ok, Because he knew it would take so much more for her to let go.

After 5 minutes of silence, He started to play with her, Now down, Black hair. It was a good distraction; Something to keep him from thinking about what had just happened. She's always been a good distraction from the start. The sun was finally going down, and the New York nightlife was back. He felt her intense gaze on him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He sat up straight and put his head on her shoulder, He continued to play with her hair. "There's nothing to talk about." He said rather sadly. "Well..." She started. "I'm here for you... Body and soul." Celina offered. She knew first hand what pain did to him. He would try to find something that would give him pleasure, Something to please him. "If there's anything you want me to do; Book you a flight to Paris, Get you a new car; I'll do it... Anything to make you happy... Alex, it's killing me seeing you this way." She explained.

He looked up at her yet again. "I'm sorry, If seeing me like this is hurting; Trust me that's the last thing I want to do." He explained, feeling guilty that he was hurting her. "It's ok, Because I'd rather hurt than see you...Like this." Celina said. "I'm still sorry." Celina nodded and kissed his forehead. He shifted his seat and caught her lips. She gasped, which gave him the perfect oppurtunity to enter his tongue in her mouth.

She was right; He would try to find something that would give him pleasure. She silently cursed herself for telling him she was there body and soul. She didn't mean it that way; She meant she would be there to listen. And yet he was doing what he should've done with any other girl but her.

Celina knew where he was heading, But she didn't bother to pull away. She said she'd do anything to make sure he wouldn't soar and hurt; And if this is what it took; Then fine. She wasn't an expert on this though, She'd only done it with 1 other person. Her Ex-Boyfriend, Cedric. She met him at California, and they hit it off. But when she came back next summer he told her he fell for someone else.

He kissed her more passionately, He then travelled hot kisses down her neck, Finally reaching her shirt. He quickly unbuttoned it to reveal Light Blue underwear. He felt sort of guilty in a way. He didn't know whether he was doing this to get over the recent events or because he loved her. He then looked back up at her Brown eyes. Yup, It was because he loved her.

But it didn't stop him from feeling bad; She was probably only doing this because he was broken, and he was taking advantage of his heartbreak. But he couldn't find himself pulling away. She deepened the kiss, Finding herself in pleasure with his actions. He broke the kiss and led her to her Egyptian Covered bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton watched her mother continue to grieve, She excused herself and went up to her room; With Nate following her. Peyton saw a rosary, Unlike the rest of her family; She was religious. She took the rosary and leaned down. She was in her room, Doors locked and cell phones off. She didn't want to deal with everyone's constant nagging.

"Lord, I don't know who or what had caused this incident... But it happened, And I don't know what to do. Mom's been crying all day, And I want to be there for her; I want to be strong. As strong as Dad, who seemed to be there for Mom. As strong as Alex, who hardly ever cries unless it heartbreaking. I know that this is the time where I should be here for my family; But I can't face them, Lord. I just can't... I need to get away from...Everything. I'm just so scared. I'm scared because things will never be the way they were before." Peyton started, Tears were streaming down her face.

"Please lord... Please let my family be okay. I would much rather take all the pain and suffering than watch my Mom cry...Please. Amen." Peyton put down the rosary, But the tears just kept coming. She sat on her bed, and saw the letter her grandmother had sent her.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I have tried to convince your Mom that I want to be part of yours and Alex's life; But she wouldn't let me. She thought that I had disgraced the family when I ran off with Rufus and moved to Paris with him. I miss you, I've tried visiting; But your mother wouldn't allow it. And I couldn't cross her, Peyton. I couldn't, She's still your mother afterall. Right now I'm here in my Vinyard, Watching the birds churp. _

_Even if he's gone, He's not forgotten. I'm actually happy, And it's not fake happiness; It's actual Happiness. The kind you find when you finally find peace._

_I love you_

_Grandma Lily_

Maybe it was time to take a risk in her life. She brought out her cell phone. "Stanley, Get the private Jet."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina woke-up the next day with the sun shining on her face. She clung on to the sheets, trying to heaten up her body. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone in an empty apartment. She sat up and saw a neatly wrapped dozen of Hydrangeas. For any other girl, Roses would've been her first choice. But for her, It was always Hydrangeas. Hers and Her Mom's favorite type of flowers.

She looked at the envelope.

_Thanks you for everything, You're always there; Body and Soul. I went home to see my Parent's; I think it's time I was there for them. I meant to give this to you ever since the 'incident' I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Alex_

Celina looked around and saw a Tiffany box laying next to the flowers. She opened it and it revealed a Diamond necklace with a Butterfly shaped Emerald at the center. She smiled at his gift, He knew her well to know her type of jewelry.

Alex Archibald was a romantic? Who knew

She turned on her cell phone and saw a latest Gossip Girl post.

_We pay our respect to Prince A and Outcast P. Remember Peter Archibald? The king back in the day? Well, Now he's passed away. I really will miss him. But there's even more news. P was spotted entering her Limo, Bags in hand and heading for JFK. What's wrong P? Is it too much to handle? _

_A never left the Palace Hotel until 6AM, I wonder who or what he's been doing. And then there's Prince N, Who seems to be mortified for his best friend. What's happening to the most Scandalous Love Triangle to ever be seen on the Upper East side since Chuck/Blair/Nate/Serena?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At Paris, Lily Van Der Woodsen sat in her Vinyard watching the Leaves fall from the tree. Her housekeeper handed her some Orange Juice and walked out to clean once again. Another one of her housekeepers come in.

"Ms. Van Der Woodsen, Someone's here to see you." Lily's eye's turned around and saw Peyton, Who she hasn't seen since she was 9, standing in front of her.

"I know I should've called first but... I'm..." Peyton started.

"I think I know my own granddaughter." Lily said immediately standing up and hugging her. Peyton melted in her grandmother's arms.

"Peter's gone..." She sobbed. "I know." Lily comforted. "When I saw that letter, I knew I had to come see you; I needed to get away from everything." Peyton explained between sobs.

"You're welcome to stay." Lily said. Peyton nodded. "I think..." Peyton started. "I need to find myself." She explained.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex entered his Townhouse and saw Nate sitting on the coach with Coffee in his hands. "Where have you been all night?" Nate asked softly, Not really finding the urge to get mad.

"I was with Celina." Alex explained. He sat beside his father. "Are you going to be okay?" Nate asked his son. Alex looked at it in a 3rd person's prespective. Why was he being weak? Sure, He would never get over this; And the wounds were still fresh. Yes, He still felt like crawling in bed everyday and crying his eyes out. But when he looked at it, He actually was going to be okay. Alex nodded, a small smile forming in his face. "I actually will, What about you?" Alex asked.

"It's your Mother I'm more worried about." Nate explained. Alex nodded. "I'll talk to her." Alex stood-up and walked over to his Mom's room. She was sitting silently as she watched her Window view.

"Mom..." Alex started. Serena looked up at her son, She was glad he was home. She stood-up and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been?" She asked softly. Alex hugged her back. "I was with Celina." He said. Serena didn't investigate further, Knowing fully well that this wasn't the time.

"Mom, You know I love you, Right?" Alex asked. "And I would do anything to ease the pain." Serena nodded. "I know, Alex. I'm sorry for being such a baby... I didn't even think about you and Peyton." Serena explained.

"It's ok, You're allowed to be weak and sad once In a while... Speaking of which, Where's Peyton?" Alex asked. Serena pulled away.

"She's visiting your grandma Lily." Serena said.

"I thought you said she didn't want us in her life?" Alex asked. He looked at the guilty expression in her face. "Oh..." Alex realized.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Serena quickly said. "It's okay..."

"I talked to your school, They agreed to give you guys a weeks break." Serena explained. Alex nodded and hugged her again. His own words rang through his head. _You're allowed to be weak and sad once in a while._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

1 week later...

Celina and her friends were sitting on the steps talking about how Rosalyn's parents bought a new Mansion in England. Gwenn and Celina were sipping coffee as they listened. Gwenn saw something sparkle from Celina's neck, Which was covered by a scarf. As Gwenn tried to unwrap the scarf, Celina quickly slapped her hand and glared at her.

"Is there something you're hiding?" Gwenn asked with a raised eyebrow, The rest of the girls looked at the conversation between the two. "I have no Idea what you're talking about." Celina lied easily, Which was noticed by the girls. Pansy quickly pulled the scarf of, Only to see on of the most ridiculously expensive pieces of Jewelry she had ever seen.

Gwenn's jaw dropped. "I didn't know you bought a Tiffanys necklace." Gwenn said as she hesitantly played with the necklace. "Who gave it to you? I mean, A lot of boy's had already given you Tiffany Necklaces; But this one seems to be the most expensive one!" Jackie exclaimed. Just as Celina was about to reply, She saw Alex and Peyton come out of there limo. Looking stronger and better than usual. Peyton's once long hair was now trimmed into shoulder-lenght. She obviously wore more make-up than usual and seemed to be more confident.

Even she had to admit she looked good, And like it or not, She's grown some respect for her; After everything she's been through she couldn't help but be nice. Alex looked even hotter than usual. The once compossed and calm self was now different. The 3 top buttons of his St. Judes shirt was now open, His hair was now Blown out, And he seemd to have a laidback essence about him, Making the girls swoon.

Celina gulped, She wasn't exactly ready to see him after what happened. But even she had to admit, She had never felt that sort of pleasure and love in her life. Peyton walked over to Violet, Who was taking a few other video shots. Alex strutted over to the girls, who greeted him giddily and sending seductive smiles. Celina regained composure and looked at him with a fixed expression.

"About time you showed up, We started to think you eloped with some Victrola stripper." Celina said, Making the girls giggle. "I'm sorry, I don't think I was with you this week." Alex retorted, causing some of the boys to howl and smirk. Celina rolled her eyes. Alex spotted the necklace he left in her room, He expected her to have rejected it and throw it away.

But there it was, sitting n her swan-like neck. "Nice Necklace." Alex complimented. "Who's it from?" Alex asked, But secretly challenged. Celina saw through his little game. "Girls, Excuse us for a second." She said sweetly as she dragged Alex in a corner

"What was that about?" Celina hissed at him. Alex smirked at her anger. "I love it when you're angry. It makes you look...Ravishing." Alex said, enjoying her discomfort and the fact that she wasn't in control. "I mean it, What was that about?" Celina asked.

"I was simply asking who gave you that expensive Tiffany necklace." Alex said as he fingered the necklace. Celina sent him another glare. "You, Okay?" She said in defeat. Alex smirked but let her be. She stared at him for a second. "So where were you?" She asked.

Alex looked up at her. "In Monaco." Alex replied. Celina nodded. "Well now that this conversations finished; I have to go back to my friends." Celina said making her way back to the Met steps, Until she felt two cold arms hold her Petite waist. "You know, There's still an hour till school starts." Alex whispered seductively into her ear.

"Alex, I was meaning to talk to you about that." Celina said unwrapping his arms and facing him. "Look, I know it was in the heat of the moment but...I want to know what it meant to you." Celina asked. Alex raised an eyebrow. "It was just sex Celina, It didn't need to mean anything to me." He regretted the words as soon as they came out.

Celina felt huge regret, she remembered what her Mom had told her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Celina entered the Bass Suite in the Palace Hotel and saw her Mom drinking coffee. Blair looked up at her daughter, Clothes slightly wrinkled and her hair was a mess. She could only guess what happened. The expression on her face was different from most; It was shock, pain, and confusion. Blair stood-up and looked at her._

_"Are you okay? Did something happen?" Blair asked softly lifting her chin up. Celina showed her mother the necklace Alex had given her._

_"It's beautiful..." Blair stated looking intently at the necklace. "Mom..." Celina started. Blair looked up at her somehow guilty face. "I slept with Alex." Celina said rather ashamed. Blait's eyes shot up immediately, Not of anger, But a somehow scared expression. "Really?" Blair asked in disbelief._

_Celina nodded and sat down on her Golden Coach. "Mom... What do you think's going to happen? Do you think we'll start dating or something?" Celina asked hopefully. As much as Blair wanted to lie, she found it hard to._

_"Sweetie...Being with someone like Alex is like... Fighting Destiny, The farther you go the harder it gets." Blair explained as she saw her daughter tense up. "No, No, No... Mom, He loves me; He said so... He's been In love with me for 17 years." Celina said starting to get defensive._

_"Just like your father." Blair said. Celina looked up at her. "What?" Blair sighed and sat across her daughter. "Celina, Boys like Alex or your father are life Leopards; They can't change there spots. Do you know how much hard work and patience it took with your father. The alcohol, The smoke, The girls... It took him 4 years to finally change. But I did it because I love him; And because deep inside he loves me."_

_"Why are you comparing Alex and I to you and Daddy?" Celina asked hesitantly. "Because it's the same story all over again. I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

_"Don't worry, Mom... He can't hurt me." Celina said in triumph as she strutted over her room. But her mother's words still rang through her head._

_Fighting Destiny..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Celina felt as if she was stabbed in the heart, but she stayed strong. "Really? Cause it meant everything to me." She said regretabbly and walked away. Just as she was abotu to she saw Violet's Camera in the shadows. She walked over to the smirking Humphrey. "I always knew you'd end up with Alex, Too bad he's not as great as you thought." Violet said smugly.

"Give it back." Celina said angrily. "Make me?" Violet said. "You know, Ej and Peyton really do seem like the perfect couple." Celina said, Knowing exactly where to hit her.

"What are you...?" Violet asked.

"You want him, Don't you? I help you get him, You give me the tape, And then we act like non of this has ever happened." Celina explained.

"How could you do that?" Violet asked skeptically. Celina smirked. "I'm Celina Bass."

--

Oohh, Hope you like it. Don't hate Alex, it is how it is. Do you think Violet and Ej should get together? IDK. Anyway, if there are any Typo's or Wrong grammar's please forgive me. I'm once again in no mood to proof read.

You know you love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for The Plot, Celina, Peyton, Alex, Nick, Violet, Ej and Gwenn. Other than that, Gossip Girl and the original cast belong to the CW and Josh.


	8. Princess C and Outcast P

_Good Afternoon Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl's here. A and P are back from a Week-Long dissapearance. What I can't understand is why C and N weren't exactly glad that he was back. What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Chuck entered his Palace Hotel Suite-Home, And saw his daughter sitting on the coach eating Chocolate ice Cream. Chuck smirked at the sight and walked over to her, Leaving his jacket and briefcase on the stand. "Someone abandones her 'No sweets diet.'" Chuck commented. Celina gave him a weak glare and didn't respond.

"This is the time where you come up with an equally good comeback." Chuck reminded. "Is something wrong?" He asked curiously. "Nothing." She finally replied, taking another bite of Ice Cream.

"Whenever something's wrong you always turn to Ice Cream." Chuck said. He then saw a Diamond Necklace with a Emerald Butterfly lying gently on her neck. "Which pathetic freshman gave you the necklace?" Chuck asked, hoping to get through to her. "Celina, I came home early because there's something I wanted to discuss with you." Chuck said seriously.

Celina raised an eyebrow at him. "What's that?" Celina asked curiously. "Your mother and I are thinking about adopting a child." Chuck explained. Celina immediately started coughing. After 4 coughs, she finally stared at him with wide eyes. "Another kid?!" Celina asked in shock.

"Yes, Well, Your Mom doesn't exactly want to go through the 'joys' of birth and we were thinking that since you've always wanted a sister..." Chuck explained. Celina's gasp was still hanging off her face. "We're not catching flies, Celina." Chuck said, Lifting her jaw.

"Daddy, Are you sure about this?" Celina asked in shock. "I don't have a problem with it but... Seriously?" She asked yet again. Chuck smirked. "Only if you're okay with it." Chuck reminded. Celina thought about it for a second and then glared at him. "Only if I get to choose the name." She said breaking into a tearful smile and hugged her father. Chuck hugged her back tightly, thinking about just how much he loved her.

"What about this, Tomorrow the service will bring some girls and you'll help us choose, Alright?" Chuck said, putting an arm around her. "Okay... Daddy, Did you ever sleep with Mom just for kicks?" Celina asked.

"I have with other girls, But never your mother. There was always something in my stomach...Fluttering." Chuck said, slightly smirking at there old line years ago. "So, Even if you were the Upper East Side's most notorious player, You never slept with her just because you 'felt like it?'" She asked yet again.

"Did something happen?" Chuck asked curiously. Celina shook her head. "No, I'm tired." And with that,she walked to her room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I still don't understand why we have to name one of the Characters Selena." Nick started rather annoyed. Gwenn rolled her eyes. "Because she's my bestfriend and yours too." Gwenn reminded. Nick glared at her. "Could you just stay out of it?" Nick sscowled. "I'm on your side." Gwenn offered. Nick looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Celina told me that she and Alex had sex." Gwenn stopped when she saw the broken look on his face. "And he said it meant nothing to him." She continued. Nick immediately sat up from his seat. "WHAT?!" Nick said, fury coming out of his eyes. "That son of a..." Nick stood-up and walked out of the bar. Gwenn sighed and picked up her Martini. "Cheers."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miss Celina, Mr.Nicholas for you." Dorothy, Dorota's youngest sister announced. Celina sat up and looked at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I heard about what happened, with you and Alex." Nick started softly. Celina scoffed.

"Oh, So you came here to tell me how stupid I was? I guess I do deserve it, All my years of screwing people over. And now somone finally screwed me." Celina said bitterly. Nick smirked. "Look at the bright side, Half of the Upper East Side would kill to screw you." Nick said gleefully. He sat next to her.

"Yeah... Nick, Why are guys such assholes?" She asked, trying to cheer herself up. "Because they come from the same species as Alex and I." Nick retorted.

"Weren't you suppose to be with Gwenn?" Celina asked as she looked at him. "Yeah, Well, When I found out that the hottest girl on the Upper East Side was on a rebound and was wearing Black lingerie I couldn't help myself."

"Whatever." She replied and pulled away from his grasp. Nick narrowed his eyes, whenever it's Alex who comes over she usually stays. She crossed her arms and thought silently. Nick sighed, He knew things would change once there feelings went out in the open. For Alex, It was her Black hair that made him love her. For him it was her eyes. Those deep brown eyes... That seemed to shine brighter when Alex was around.

Then, it hit him. She could never love him; It was there all along. He didn't blame her, it's not like she could choose to love him. He rememebered the kiss the two shared in the Palace Hotel bar. Celina wouldn't have kissed him for any stupid reason, Maybe it was because; Even if she didn't realize it, She could be just as in love with Alex as he was for her.

It hurt, To think that the person you loved could never love you even if they tried. Nick felt like, whoever the guy was, would have to love her the way he did. And that was Alex, But what he didn't understand is why he said it meant nothing to him. He had half a mind going over to his house and punching him. But he wouldn't. Nick didn't need to fight for her, Because if he did get her; He would end up hurting her.

It was his job to protect her, If not Alex's. "You're never going to love me, Are you?" Nick confronted. He saw her facial expresion soften. She looked at him as if she was caught stealing. "Nick, It's not like that." Celina started. Nick shook his head. "No... It's exactly like that. You know I love you, And I would do anything for you; But something tells me that If I took a chance on you, I'll have to love for both of us." Nick explained. "Nick..."

"Please let me finish... If you can look me in the eye and tell me you can love me if you tried, Then I'll believe you." Nick said softly. Celina was hesitant, His Blue eyes were stairing deeply into hers. Blue, Deep ocean blue. The perfect Sapphires, Or whatever you call Blue gems. And yet she'd the prefer the rougher Emerald. She shook her head.

"It's not fair that I lie to you and tell you I could... Because I can't." She said sadly. "What about Alex?" Nick asked. Celina scoffed. "Like I'd ever forgive him for 'saying' he loves me and then screwing me and chance he gets." She said bitterly.

"You know, He really does love you." Nick reminded.

"Sure he does..." She said sarcastically.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I thought you loved her?" Blaise Baizen, Nick's brother, Who was a year older than them, Asked. He was Alex's and Nick's best friend next to each other and Celina. Blaise, Like every other boy on the Upper East Side, Also fancied Celina. But he felt intimidated with the fact that he was held back an year and that she was Valedictorian. "I did... I mean I do... I need a drink." Alex said in defeat as he stood-up and walked over to the Bar and brought out Vodka. "Get me one while you're at it." Blaise pointed out.

"Look, If you love Little Ms. Perfect so much then why did you say hooking up with her was like another pair of Armani Loafers?" Blaise asked.

"You should've seen her eyes." Alex explained. Blaise smirked. "Oh trust me, There is so much I would've wanted to see." Blaise said. Alex glared at him. "Shut up." Alex growled. Blaise smirked yet again.

"I think you threw away your right to be jealous. Careful Alex, Now that she officially hates you and Nick's out of the question; A million guys will be all over her." Blaise said, leaning down his seat. "What?" Alex asked in confusion. Blaise scoffed. "C'mon, Man; With Upper East Side's Most Notorious pair is hovering around her, It's kind of hard to check her out. But since you're freaky little love-triangle is out of the Picture; She's as free as a bird." Blaise said smugly.

"Like I care anyway." Alex siad dismissively. "Which reminds me, Why did you even call me? Aren't you and Nick as best friends as Paris and Nicole?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Because Nick and I are on the outs, Haven't you heard? It's all over Gossip Girl." Alex pointed out as he sat across from Blaise. "Since when did you read Gossip Girl?" Blaise asked.

"Since when didn't you?" Alex reotorted, Remembering the many times Blaise checked Gossip Girl. "Touche"

"But, Back to the main reason why I'm here; Why did you tell her that 'It was just sex?'" Blaise quoted. "Because she wanted commitment." Alex pointed out. "And what's wrong with that?" Blaise asked. Alex looked away and he continued. "She's the hottest, Richest, And Smartest girl in school. She's perfect. She's a model; She's acted. Hell, She's the spokeswoman for Eleanor Originals and Chanel's Muse. How can you not want commitment to something like that?!" Blaise asked exsasperated.

"She's perfect." Blaise added. Alex shook his head.

"Then I guess you don't know a thing about her." Alex said. Remembering he biggest flaw in her life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton stared at herself in the mirror. She's always thought of herself as ugly, even if she had a reasonable amount of boys looking at her. Maybe it was because she went to school with Celina. She was the perfect person to make any girl insecure. Her Blonde tresses were as Golden as the sun, as she would describe. But girls like Celina had Jet-Black hair which shimmered like the Night sky. It was impossible to compare.

Her Emerald eyes, They were so beautiful and so green. And yet Celina's Doe Eyes seem to be the talk of the town. She wasn't really surprised that her brother had fallen for her, Every boy did. Peyton sometimes felt insecure, Ej was one of the Most Popular guys in school. He would want someone a little more his league. Peyton heard the door open from outside. She opened her Bedroom door and peaked outside to see her Mom arrive with multiple Shopping bags.

"A shopping spree?" Nate asked his wife curiously. "Yeah, I bought Peyton a whole new wardrobe." Serena said giddily as she showed him various dresses and skirts. "And there lovely but... Isn't Peyton a size 4?" Nate eyed his wife. Serena turned away and continued to bring out the clothes.

"Serena what is this about?" Nate slightly accused as he crossed her arms. "Nothing, I just noticed how Peyton's lost some weight and thought that a new wardrobe would fix things." Serena explained.

"Serena, You're lieing, I know you well enough. I know Peyton isn't exactly a Victoria's secret model but... You can't expect her to be something she's not." Nate said softly. "Nate, All I did was get her new clothes. Punch out." Serena said in an annoyed tone.

"If you keep doing this Peyton's going to get the wrong idea." Nate pleaded. "Really, Nate? What idea might that be?" Serena challenged.

"The idea that you want her to be as thin and as beautiful as you , Or as popular and as perfect as Celina... Serena, I know it might be weird having an outcast for a daughter with you being "It-Girl" and all. But we can't change who she is." Nate tried to convince.

"I'm not asking her to change." Serena defended. "No, You just want her to turn into someone she's not." Nate retorted. "Don't talk as if you're not dissapointed that you're sons a Notorious Man-whore." Serena hissed. Nate glared at her. "That's different; What Alex is doing is wrong. Peyton's responsible and nice, And you're telling me you want her to be another Celina Bass?" Nate asked angrily.

"Nate just drop it, Alright?!" Serena asked angrily.

"She's never going to be you or Blair or Celina. She's just not." Nate reminded.

Peyton felt tears running through her eyes. Her mother wanted her to become someone like Celina, someone perfect and gorgeous. Someone like her mother, Carefree and laidback. Someone like her Aunt Blair, Sophisticated and Popular. Someone who was different from who she wanted to be.

She strived for her mother's approval, and now it seems like no matter what she did, No matter how hard she tried, her changing is the only way to get that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Ej, It's me...Yes, But since were friends I was wondering if you could help me with something... No I won't ask you to beat up some nerds, I actually wanted to know what your type of girl is... What for? Oh, I'm trying my hand out on those Online Quizes and thought that I could use you as one of the people... You know, I ask what you're type of girl is, And use a picture of you to tell girls what kind of guys like there type of girl." Celina explained on the phone, Finally putting her deal with Violet to the test.

"Well, I guess my type of girl is someone like Peyton. I mean, Most guys would go for girls like... You, But I'm more of a 'Girl next door' type of guy. Someone who's real, Who loves the natural look. A girl who doesn't care about fitting in and being what everyone wants her to be." Ej replied breezily. "Perfect." Celina hung-up and walked downstairs and saw the last person she wanted to see. She put on her Ice Queen exterior and smirked.

"Well look who it is, You are the last person I expected to see." Celina siad bitchily. Peyton sighed, This was going to be hard. "I need a favor." Peyton started shyly.

"No, What you need is some new clothes, and a diet, and maybe some make-up." Celina retorted. "Celina, I know you don't like me." Peyton started but was cutt off. "I despise you." Celina reminded.

"I came here, Tail between my legs and off my High-horse; In need of your Queen Bee expertise." Peyton said in defeat. "My Mom is always annoying me about being...Like you and so I thought; Who'd better to help me be you than you." Peyton said, she saw Celina's face soften. A small smile crept on her face.

"Why would you... Want to be me?" Celina asked softly with her arms crossed in a daze. "Who doesn't want to be you?" Peyton asked almost as if she was crazy. "As crazy as it may sound living my life is not a walk around the park." Celina noted walking over to her.

"Yeah right; You're pretty, You're popular, You're smart, You're rich... Well we all are but, You've got everything anyone could ever want." Peyton explained. Celina scoffed at her. "Pretty? Okay, I'll give you that. Popular? In a world of backstabbing bitches and Date rapist who only like me because I've got Basketballs for boobs?" Celina said bitterly. "Smart? Yes, because If I don't study hard my Mom will personally have my head. Rich? We're all rich. What else? Because I'm Chanel's muse? Please, They only gave it to me so I would sleep with them. Eleanor Waldorf Spokesmodel? Peyton, It's my own line." Celina ranted.

Peyton watched her, It must've been hard. Wait, What? This is Celina "I'm so perfect" Bass. "Wait, What? You've got everything you ever wanted!" Peyton exclaimed. "I would kill to be you... To have a brother who would be willing to do anything for you. A best friend who you could call at 2AM and cry to because you're parents got into a fight. A boyfriend who listens to your problems and is faithful." Celina ranted.

"Why would you want to be me when you get to be...You?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"And why would you want to be me when you get to be you?" Celina retorted. "I know it may not always seem like it, But my life isn't easy. Imagine, Spending more time in the gym than with your friends. Starving yourself to keep up with the latest trends. Studying so late in the evening even if you're so tired because I have to go all out just to make that A... Peyton, First of all; Being someone else isn't going to be half as good as what you have. And second, Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want." Celina encouraged.

"Why are you being so nice?" Peyton asked. "Like I said; Don't make anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. So, For once, Forget about what your mother, Or you friends, Or the Upper East Side wants. What exactly do you want? Do you seriously want to be me? Because the people who love you for you are won't love you anymore. Hell, I won't love you anymore if you turn into me." Celina encouraged as she rubbed her shoulder.

"I thought you were suppose to be an Evil Ice Princess?" Peyton asked softly. Celina shook her head. "Only in front of everyone else." Celina replied sweetly.

"Who would've thought? We could actually stand in a room and not kill each other." Peyton said. "Peyton, Think about it. In days where we're not in school or around people who's oppinions mattered; Have I ever been mean to you?" Celina asked her. Peyton thought about it deeply. She remembered the Rare times where she was actually civil and actually...Caring?

Peyton shook her head in realization. "That's what I thought." Said Celina happily. Celina sighed and looked at her. She wasn't one to be nice, But she liked order in her life. Not chaos, Even if she didn't like it; She had developed a deep caring for Peyton. "So... Do you want to watch those Ancient Audrey Hepburn movies. Being popular you'd think I'd have more girlfriends to watch movies with." Celina offered. "My hearts been broken by one Archibald already, Let's not make it two." Celina encouraged.

Peyton sighed at the stupidy of her brother and herself. No wonder people loved her, She was super bitchy and yet loveable. Peyton realized something; She was a bit too quick to judge her. Yes, She wasn't exactly the sweetest of them all, But she did have a certain vulnerability and genuine feel about her.

Peyton nodded.

"Sure..." Peyton said happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I cannot believe I'm actualy having fun!" Peyton ranted as they watched "Evan Almighty" Celina took another sip of her Orange juice as she laughed at the scene. "Let's play 20 questions!" Peyton immediately pipped in. "Sure!" Celina said happily, Moving down from her bed as she sat on the floor with Peyton.

"Okay, Who was your first kiss?" Celina asked curiously. Peyton looked away. "Nick Baizen during freshman year." Peyton said feeling ashamed. Celina's eyes widened. "Nick was your first kiss?!" Celina asked in disbelief.

"In a game of spin the bottle." Peyton defended. Celina smirked. Peyton then thought of a question she's been dieing to ask her. "Where were you during the first term of Sopohomore year?" Peyton asked curiously. She watched Celina's eyes darken. After a minute, She finally spoke-up. "I can't believe I'm telling you this of all people... I was in rehab." Celina said not wanting to look at her accusive face. Peyton's jaw dropped. "REHAB?!" Peyton asked in deep shock.

"Okay, You see; I was depressed that my Grandfather Harold died; I took it out on drinking and partying. I stopped replying to your brother's and Nick's calls and... One day, My Mom flew from New York to tell me that she noticed it, And was scared I was having a problem. So, She sent me to a 5-month long Program." Celina explained sadly.

"When I came back, I told everyone that I was sent on a Exchange student program." Celina said sadly. "Nick and Alex never found out... At least I think."

"That I did not expect." Peyton said as she gawked at her. "At least now you know; Anyway, What made you and Ej hook-up?" Celina asked hoping to change the subject. Peyton shook her head, snapping back to reality.

"You know; Hormones, Booze, And maybe the fact that we were secretly in love with each other. I know It may not seem like it, But I really do care about him, Cel. And not just because we had a past; I just... I always have." Peyton said truthfully.

"Then can I tell you as a friend that you might want to watch your back." Celina said, feeling the guilt rush through her. "Why?" Peyton asked. "You're friend... What's her name...?" Celina asked, not rememberign the girl she called "Michael Moore"

"Violet." Peyton filled in. "Right! Well, She caught me and Alex discussing our 'Affairs' and threathened to show it. I made a deal with her that I'd help her get you're beloved boyfriend." Celina explained.

"I don't understand." Peyton said sadly taking in all the words. "Violet wants to hook-up with your boyfriend." Celina replied.

"No, I mean, I don't understand how she could do that to me." Peyton said rather distracted.

"I don't understand how you can't." Celina said, thinking of an evil idea.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're bestfriend's a lieing backstabber; Then stab the little bitch in the back." Celina said, Letting her natural Sly-wolf instincts take over. "I don't want to, She's my best friend." Peyton said sadly.

"So? I'm best friends with Alex and I'm planing my own little revenge." Celina explained. "What kind of revenge?" Peyton asked curiously, still a bit dazed by the situation. "I'll think of something." Celina says slyly. "So, I suggest we turn on our two best friends and create the ultimate revenge." Celina continued evily.

"I'm not sure..." Peyton said thinking about it.

"C'mon, Let the genetic "It-Girl" genetics blast through you. Let the inner bitch out!" Celina encouraged.

"You're the biggest bitch of the Upper East Side; No wonder you always get what you want." Peyton said, a smirk similar to her brother's spreads across her face. Celina smirked back. They said that leaopards can't change there spots.

But they can try.

--

AN: Sorry if it took a bit longer than usual. This is a turning point so If I do something I don't like, I'll regret it. Please review so I'll be motivated to write more. Any grammar or spelling mistakes; Please forgive. I'm once again in NO MOOD to spell check.


	9. Learning the lessons of life

_LOL!! I still can't stop laughing, Can you? Could you believe that Alex "Composed and dark" Archibald was spotted running down the stairs of St. Judes in nothing but his boxers?! I know I can't! I'm still wondering how that happened though. I mean, I know he sleeps around; But that doesn't mean he's cheap. Don't you guys believe me? Lucky for us VengenceIsSweet53 sent us a snap; Along with everyone else on the Upper East Side._

_I'm dieing for the details! Don't be afraid to spill some secrets. This is ultimate Gossip._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Celina smiled viciously in content. She continued to jog on the tredmill. It was early morning and she was at the gym, Again. She remembered the humiliated look on his face; And she couldn't help but smirk wider. No one wins a game when Celina's involoved.

_FLASHBACK_

_Wednestday after school. Alex slipped out of class early; After receiving a note from Celina telling him to meet her at the St.Judes janitor's closet. He opened the door and saw Celina, wearing her Constance Billard uniform. Alex looked at her in confusion, But she quickly brushed her lips against his agressively. Alex immediately responded to the kiss, Closing the door behind him._

_He felt her hands immediately unbutton his shirt, Throwing it to the side not breaking the kiss. He kissed her neck, causing her to moan. Her hands then travelled down to his jeans, which she quickly unzipped. He slipped them down and threw them to the side. He smirked at her actions, Not even wondering what had caused her change of ways. He travelled his hand up to her thigh, as she kissed him hungrier on the lips. _

_Celina then used her one leg to slightly open the unlocked door and slowly let the clothes fall out of the room. She then broke the kiss and took his bookbag and threw it to the side. "More space." She said breathlessly, Attacking his warms lips once again. Just as she's finally secured everything, She pulled away from his kiss and ran out the room. Quickly picking up all his clothes and bookbag._

_Alex's eyes grew wide in confusion and aggrevation. _

_"You always said you were a born stripper." Celina said evily, Laughing at his embarassed and flushed cheeks. Celina then heard the school bell ring, she then turned to him and smirked again. _

_"Bye..." Celina said happily as she skipped away with his clothes; Leaving him practically naked._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Celina's smirk grew into a grin; The pleasure it brought her was over the roof. He played with her, and though he won the round; She obviously won the game. Celina then felt two strong hands take a firm grip on her waist. She gasped as she was lifted off the tredmil and onto the floor.

"Has anyone told you what a coniving bitch you are?" Alex said angrily, obvioulsy still upset. Celina put on a fixed face. "Everyday, All the time." Celina said carelessly, still basking in her triumph.

"That was low, Even for you." Alex said angrily. "Contrary to what you think, Alex; It was a new high for me. Just a new low for you." Celina explained, still careless. "Which reminds me, Why are you up so early anyway? Looking for an early morning fix?" Celina asked neutrally.

"Shut up, You know what you did was wrong." Alex said, determined to wipe that smirk off her face. "Since when did you know the difference between right and wrong?" Celina replied evenly. Celina then walked over to her bag and brought out the necklace he gave her. She threw it to him carelessly. "Here, It really isn't my type anyway." She said, Lieing both to herself and to Alex. The necklace was perfect for her, The emeralds and Diamonds glistened perfect on her Swan like neck.

Alex caught it and glared at her. Alex saw through her facade. "I get it; You're getting back at me." Alex said in realization. "Really? I didn't notice." Celian shot back sarcastically.

"It only means one thing; It hurt you, didn't it? Getting screwed and and thrown away like another Victrola slut? It must hurt, You're proclaimed as the Upper East Side's most cherished princess and yet you were still treated like dirt." Alex said, knowing which nerves to hit. He saw her eyes darken, But the anger in him quickly threw away all his feelings other than hate and disgust.

"Alex; Being someone like you is like fighting destiny; The harder I try, The more I get hurt. So excuse me for choosing not to get hurt." Celina explained, loosing the smirk that was once all over her face.

"Fighting destiny? Celina, I'm the Upper East side's most Notorious Bad boy! Did you actually expect something real?" Alex asked in disbelief of her circumstances. Celina shook her head. "No, I just expected something different." She replied sadly.

"I would've never asked you to change, Alex." Celina said softly, Which lead to a huge feeling of guilt run through him. "All I was going to ask was that you gave what we could've been a chance." Celina explained sadly. "You've got certain expectations, Celina. Expectations that I'm never going to fullfill." Alex said in a rougher voice.

Celina scoffed sadly. "I just... I thought it would've been different." Celina said, finally walking past him as she walked to the shower. Alex turned around and watched her walk away. Celina then stopped in her tracks and faced him.

"I chose you." Celina said so softly and silently, He had to rethink it just to hear it. "I chose to be with you, I chose you; Over Nick, Over the other guys... I chose you, Alex. I think I made it clear that night at my suite." Celina said, caught in a sad daze.

"I don't regret anything I've done; To you or With you. I guess I simply didn't choose the right person." Celina said sadly. She felt like she was on the verge of crying; Her first real shot in love and she blew it. She stayed strong, the look on her face said it all.

Alex felt pain go through his vains. They said you didn't what you've got till It's gone. He wondered where it was going, But It was pretty clear. He was trying to find the words to say. He broke the space between the two and looked at her. She needed someone who would commit, someone to take care of her. And he just couldn't.

"How do you want me to respond to that?" Alex asked, barely finding the nerve. "Alex, My Mom may have had the pateince and love to turn my father around. But I don't. I can't ask you to change; I love you too much to do so... Please just do something I wanted you to do all along." Celina said in desperation. Alex gulped. "What's that?" he asked faintly.

"Say goodbye." Celina said looking down. He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodbye." Alex said sadly. Alex then walked away, Looking down on his feet. Chuck said he needed to fight for her, But it seems like there little game was getting old. Apparently, The game of Cat and Mouse wasn't the ideal love story for her. Alex then stopped and thought of something. She said being with someone like him was like fighting destiny. And from what he observed, her letting him go was fighting destiny.

They were meant to be together, He had a hard time looking at any other girl. He felt as if every hurtful thing he said was a lie. _Not being with her is like fighting destiny. The harder you fight it, The more we get hurt. _Alex smiled genuinely. He turned around and also saw Celina looking at him, obviously thinking the same thing.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Celina said softly. Alex smirked. "Who said you have to?" Alex said, trying to hide his happiness and thrill. Celina then hit his arm. "You're ruining the moment." She hissed.

"Did you mean what you said?" Alex asked, aburtly changing the subject. She eyed him. "What exactly?" Celina asked, hoping he would shed some light. "When you said... When you said you loved me." Alex explained.

Celina rolled her eyes. "What does it even matter? I smell and I need to take a shower." Celina said in an annoyed tone as she walked over to the locker rooms. Alex sighed in frustration and followed her. He looked around, wondering which was he went. And after 5 minutes of exploring the huge Locker room he finally found her in the shower.

After waiting outside for 30 minutes she finally emerged wearing her school uniform. Her hair was blown away and put in a neat ponytail. Cherry red lipstick was applied on her kissable lips. Alex looked up at her, His arms crossed as he leaned casually against the wall. He sat up and looked at her.

"It's still early, Do you want to pick up some breakfast?" Alex asked her. She nodded. "Sure."

Alex hesitantly slipped his hand in hers, Making her look up at him. Both Alex and Celina got the same idea. "I'm not really that hungry." Celina said quickly. "Yeah." Alex replied quickly.

"Limo?" Alex offered. "Are you sure?" Celina asked softly. Alex answered her with a tender kiss. (Sounds familiar?)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton charged for Violet, Who was filming two of Celina's lackies laugh about something. "I can't believe you actually set out to steal Ej from me." Peyton spat out at her best friend. Violet felt like she ahd been caught red handed, All she could do was lie. "I have no Idea what you're talking about." Violet said convincingly.

"Celina told me about you're little deal." Peyton said bitterly. "Since when did you listen to her?" Violet wondered curiously. "Since I found out that my best friend made a deal with the devil!" Peyton accused angrily.

"Are you actually listening to the she-devil?" Violet asked, trying to keep a straight face. "She told me everything, Vi. I thought we were best friends and now you backstab me?!" Peyton said angrily.

"I can't believe this; Peyton, She's lieing!" Violet denied. "Really?" A voice said behind Violet. She turned around and saw Celina staring at her, Blackberry in hands. She handed Peyton the black berry and showed her the conversation between the two. Once Peyton was finished she glared at Violet.

"I can't believe you!" Peyton said angrily as she shoved Violet. Violet looked at both of them in shock. "How did you?" Violet asked still stunned. Gwenn then stopped next to Celina.

"You're not the only filmmaker on the Upper East Side." Gwenn said as she played with the Camera in her hands. Violet looked guilty. She was a regular Georgina Sparks. Someone who wants to cause maham and take away all order. And that's one thing the Upper East side wants; Order. Even if it didn't seem like it.

"Bye Vi." Gwenn and Celina said simultaneously, Causing the girl to quickly pack up her things and run away from the Met steps. Peyton's eyes darkneed, she didn't have to humiliate her best friend. Peyton felt guilty, As she saw Ej's dissapproving glance. Peyton quickly ran after Violet.

"You're welcome." Both Gwenn and Celina said to themselves. Peyton quickly followed Violet, who was running as tears strained her eyes. "Violet!" Peyton called. Violet faced her. "What?! What do you want to do? Humiliate me even more?!" Violet asked hysterically.

"Look, I'm sorry but... Why am I even apologizing? What you did was wrong! If you wanted him so much you could've thought about my feelings, Violet. He's my boyfriend!" Peyton said angrily.

"Well I'm sorry if I fell in love with him, Alright?!" Violet said, walking away.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The girls surrounded Celina and Gwenn who were smirking at there triumph. Virginia eyed Celina. "What did you do before you got here?" Virginia Weng asked. Celina looked at her with her eyebrows fussed together. "Because you smell like sex." Virignia said, causing all the girls to gape at her curiously. Celina shook her head, letting the girls' minds wander.

"So did you guys here about Alex's birthday suite?" Jackie asked the girls, while they all nodded enthustiastically. "Yes! He's soo hot!" Rosaly squeeled excitedly. Alex sat next to Celina and smirked. "I see you all enjoyed my little birthday suite." Alex said, smirking at there rather pathetic crushes. "Of course, You're the only one who can pull run around naked and still end-up on top." Celina joked, and the other girls agreed.

"And you're the only one who can do all those things and still be forgiven." Alex retorted rather sweetly, causing the other girls to wodner why there exchange was sweeter and somehow flirty. Gwenn caught up immediately. "You did that?!" Gwenn asked in surprise. Alex then eyed her. "I was wondering who you were." Alex said.

Gwenn rolled her eyes. "Gwenn Sparks, Daughter of Georgina Sparks and... Whoever he is." Gwenn said, bringing her hand up to shake his. She had to admit he was attractive,and could make her heart swoon. But she saw that look he gave Celina the first time she saw him, and now. Alex nodded and turned his attention back to Celina who was raving on and on about a purse she saw on Bendel's. Alex rolled his eyes and tunred his attention to his 4 friends. Blaise, Theodore, William, And Kyle.

"So I see you and the Princess have made up." Blaise said grinning ear-to-ear. Theodore smirked. "I think that was proven when the two had Limo sex." Theodore said smartly. Celina immediately shot her gaze on him. "How do you know about that?!" Celina silently hissed. Theodore waved his hand carelessly. "I saw you two." Theodore whispered coldly in her ear.

"You wouldn't dare." She hissed back silently at him. He was sitting on her other side, Other than Nick and Alex he was also another higly respected Upper East Sider. He was known for his blackmail; He caused some of the biggest downfalls known to the steps of the Met. Theo smirked. "I would." He said, knowing he won the battle. "Then I'll tell everyone you watch the OC and Gilmore girls." She hissed back, causing his smile to fade. "Don't mess with the Queen." Celian said, feeling like she had out-blackmailed him. She turned back to her conversation with the girls.

Celina then saw Nick approach them, sitting a step under her, getting Virginia to cling on to him. She then looked at Celina and quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry! I didn't!" Virginia panicked. "V, It's fine." Celina reassured. Viriginia then smiled brightly and placed sloppy kisses all over Nick. "Thanks!" Nick said sarcastically as he tried to push her away.

Alex smirked. "What happened tot eh freaky little Love Triangle?" Blaise asked curiously. "We worked it out." Nick said happily, Smiling brightly at Celina. Blaise stared at the three.

"How exactly?" Questioned Jackie.

--

AN: Okay, I know I posted this fast and It's shorter than usual; But I REALLY wanted to read comments. You know I love them. So PLEASE!! Please!!

I want at least 5-8 reviews before I post again.

You know you love me


	10. Somethings change everything

"Oh, Celina and I..." Alex started to explain. "Decided to stay friends." Celina quickly cutt in. Causing some of the girls to raise there eyebrows in confusion. Celina nodded as she tried to figure out what she should say next. "We decided that... We shouldn't let one small scandal ruin our entire friendship... So... We're just friends." Celina said, rather convingcingly. Causing Alex to glance at her in confusion and frustration. The rest of the girls were all trying to get Alex's attention, And Celina didn't bother looking at him.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "C, Do you have that Essay I asked to borrow?" Nick asked subtly. Celina nodded and opened her Prada Bookbag. Nick then dragged her down the steps.

"What was what all about?" Nick asked, looking around to make sure no one could hear there conversation. Celina sighed deeply. "I have no Idea what you're talking about, Nick." Celina said impatiently. Nick raised an eyebrow. "I thought you two were dating?" Nick asked in confusion. "We aren't, We both decided that it would be best to remain friends." Celina explained. "Now if you'll excuse me; I've got friends I need to get back to." Celina hissed coldly as she walked back up the steps.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After school...

Alex looked around the Constance Billard entrance, Waiting for Celina. He then spotted her talking and laughing with Gwenn. Gwenn then pointed over to Alex, causing Celina's smile to fade. She waved goodbye to Gwenn and walked over to him. "Yes?" She asked normally and casually. "What was that?" Alex asked, A small fume of anger peircing through his eyes. "What was what?" Celina replied naturally, secretly knowing what he was upset about.

"Don't you want people to know were..." Alex said trying to find the words to say. "What, Alex? What exactly are we anyway? You can't be my boyfriend because we haven't dated. And we can't be dating because we've never been on a date. And we also can't be lovers because you never said those 3 words. And I forbid you to say then until due time." Celina hissed, Crossing her arms. Alex looked even more agravated. "So what are we? Each others Bootycall?!" Alex hissed angrily, Catching some people's attention.

Celina glared at him and made him follow her to the other side of the street. "No, We're not!" Celina exclaimed. "Then why didn't you tell them we're... Something!" Alex said back.

"Because people expect me to end up with the Theodore Nott's or Nick Baizen's of the world." Celina explained, Not wanting to see his reaction. "WHAT?!" Alex screeched angrily. "So this is what it's about?! What the 'people' expect?" Alex asked angrily. "I'm sorry, But unlike you I happen to like being adored." Celina said evenly, causing him to glare.Celina sighed. "Alex, You're practically failing every subject, The only reason you weren't held back is because your father paid the school. I'm Valedictorian and Student Body president. The teacher's hate you, I'm a model student. You give Nick a signature watch along with a Pack of condoms for his birthday. I get him a Valentino jacket along with a book on Astronomy. The list goes on..." Celina ranted.

"Oh? So just because you're perfect and I'm... Me, You decide not to let people know about us?!" Alex asked angrily. "Look, You have every right ot be mad; But think about it. Who would accept it? I mean, You are Alex Archibald, Bad Boy extrordinare!" Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine." Alex mumbled under his breath.

"Well, I'll be seeing you; My Mom wants me to meet up with some of her designers. She said that I've got some more press to do for the line. Bye." Celina said and walked in her Limo.

"Bye." Alex mumbled to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wow, You're actually home; That I did not expect." Petyon said, smirking at her brother who was at the Loft watching sports. "What do you want?" Alex asked, trying to keep up his Ice King exterior. "Drop it, Alex; You're not in school anymore." Peyton said seeing through his facade. Alex sighed. "Peyton, Do you think I'm... The complete opposite of Celina?" Alex asked, hoping for some enlightenment.

"Yes! She's the perfect Student, You're the teacher's worst nightmare. She's prim and proper; You're dirty and rude. She's smart; You're lazy... Alex, when have you cared anyway?" Peyton asked curiously as she sat next to him.

"Celina and I are sort of... Together?" Alex said, Causing Peyton's jaw to drop. "You and Celina? I always knew there was something." Peyton said slightly smirking. Alex shrugged her off angrily. "But what I don't get is why non of this is on Gossip Girl. She usually knows all this stuff." Peyton explained still in a daze. "It's because she doesn't want to tell anyone." Alex replied.

Peyton was taken back. "Why not?" Peyton asked curiously. Alex gave her a look indicating that it was because she was Ms. Perfect and he was the Bad boy. "Oh." Peyton finally said in realization. "Alex, Do you actually blame her?" Peyton asked. Alex looked at her skeptically. "Why are you agreeing with her?" Alex asked. On que, There Butler came in. "Announcing Ms.Bass." The butler said rather stiffly. Celina walked in, Looking like the center of the room as usual. Her Black locks were perfectly curled with a Red silk headband with a bow on the side keeping them together. A red Dolce and Gabbana Dress clung on her slender hips, And Black Gucci heels were on her feet.

She was holding her Macbook, Books, Along with a purse on her left arm. Peyton quickly stood-up, Adjusting her White Polka dotted dress and waked over to her. "We can study in the Library. It's right over--" Peyton said but was cutt off. "First hall to the left; Got it." Celina nodded. Peyton then walked over to her. "Ok, Alex; You want some help on your homework too?" Peyton asked curiously.

Celina smirked. "The day Alex does his homework is the day your friend Violet puts down her camera." Said Celina jokingly. Alex glared at her. "What are you trying to say? That i'm stupid?" Alex fumed angrily. Celina only smirked again. "No, You're just not smart." Celina replied cockily. Truth be told, alex was very smart. He had a way with words, fine wit, and all the skills. He was simply lazy, He didn't believe in. Celina waved pathetically and went to the library, With peyton trailing after.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

2 hours later...

Peyton and Celina finally finished there book. Celina closed her laptop. "Hey P, Do you mind if I go up to Alex's room? Just to make sure he hasn't already bought a pack of voodoo dolls to use on me?" Celina joked, Causing Peyton to laugh lightly. "Sure, We're done anyway. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Peyton offered. Celina nodded and walked up the stairs. She opened his door to reveal his room, Which was colored dark green. What surprised her was the sight. Alex Archibald was actually reading a book.

She looked at the surrounding of the floor. All of his homework, Essays, And Projects done. Alex then saw her and quickly sat up and through the book to the side. Celina crossed her arms and smirked. "You were actually studying?" Celina asked in disbelief. Alex quickly pushed the other things away. "Of course not!" Alex denied pathetically. Celina bent down the floor and picked up his Chemistry Paper. It was done perfectly. "You know, All these answers are right." She announced. Alex only scowled at her and stood-up, Quickly taking the papers out of reach. He threw them in a drawer and locked it with a key.

Celina smiled. "Since when did you study?" Celina asked knowingly. Alex only scowled and plopped himself on the bed. "Did you do all of this... For me?" She asked silently. Alex only scowled again. "You're dillusional." Alex denied. Celina gave him a knowing look.

"Well... Only so I could prove you wrong." Alex said in defeat. Celina smiled. "Like I said before; It's just you and me... I can't believe it, You would actually study for me?" Celina said, Hoping to get a good response. Alex scoffed. "Well I'm sorry I'm not exactly as smart as Nick." Alex said bitterly. He then sighed deeply. "Yes." Alex said, giving her the response she wanted.

She smiled sweetly at him and started playing with his Blonde hair. She then lied down on his bed and kissed him tenderly on the lips. As Alex was about to deepen the kiss, She pulled away. His two eyebrows were fussed together, but she only shook her head sternly.

At the short period they were together, He learned that seducing her only took the proper actions. He sat up and slowly kissed her bare shoulder, Making his way to her ear. She moaned quietly. He then let his hand linger on her Black smooth curls. She then kissed him on the lips, Making him smirk in triumph. Just as they were about to get intimate, The door opened to reveal Serena, Who just arrived from work. She stared at disbelief at both of them.

Serena didn't make much noise, Which means that she was gone unnoticed by the two. The same sight and actions she saw when she caught Chuck and Blair on her seventeenth birthday. She silently closed the door, Letting the two have there privacy. Peyton then walked passed her Mom and was about to open the door. "I wouldn't." Serena muttered to her daughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick was doing his homework sadly. Sure, he let go of Celina; But it still hurt. It was almost 3 weeks since he and Alex last smoked a joint in Central Park. He and Celina no longer did there homework together at this very time. He let out a frustrated groan. Things just had to change, He wished that he and Alex never came out with there feelings. That way non of this would change. But it did, And he wonders how long it will take for them to forget him.

Nick sat-up and picked up his Sidekick. He opened it and called Gwenn.

"Hello?" Gwenn called.

"You said you were on my side right?" Nick asked hopefully, trying not to sound desperate."Yeah, Why?" Gwenn asked, finally remembering who was calling. "Do you think... We could go out for coffee?" Nick asked sadly. "I'm a good listener." Gwenn reminded. "Cafe De la Tela?" Gwenn asked. Nick nodded. "I'll meet you there in 10." Nick flipped his phone closed and walked over to his closet to get changed.

He changed into a Black Sweater with a Pair of Brown jeans. He put on his Loafers and picked up his cellphone and wallet.

As he entered the cafe he saw Gwenn sitting in a booth wearing a Black leather pants and a White tank top with pearls and a leather jacket. Her Chocolate brown swurls were on a Ponytail. He walked over to her and ordered a cup of Black coffee. Gwenn smiled at him as she took a sip of her Cappucino. "So what's up?" She asked curiously. Nick sighed sadly.

"My friends." Nick mumbled under his breath. Gwenn raised an eyebrow, Knowing perfectly well what he was talking about. "You're going to have to be more specific." Gwnn pointed out. Nick didn't bother argueing, He wasn't in the mood.

"Celina and Alex." Nick said. Gwenn nodded in realization. "So what's the problem? From what Celina told me you two were perfectly fine." Gwenn asked. "It's just no longer the same." Nick said sadly, letting his true emotions out. "Before; Alex and I were the St. Judes power duo. I was the loud and fun one and he was the mysterious and Cruel. And now we hardly speak to each other... I guess I just miss my best friend." Nick explained.

"Who knew A Baizen would be capable of feelings?" Gwenn said sarcastically, Earning a glare from Nick. "But..." Gwenn started in a softer voice. "You have every right to be... Things aren't the same with me and C, Too. We always used to hang out and Have fun. Now I feel like I'm nothing but her lackie." Gwenn said, pouting slightly.

"Gwenn, I'm sure Cel was different when she was at California. But she isn't. Here, She has a million friends; Those of which she spends every hour with... Back in California; People think of her as a rich beach babe. Here, She's the Upper East Side Princess with a million responsibility's." Nick explained. Gwenn still felt bad.

"She just wasn't the person she usually was in California." Gwenn announced. Nick's coffee arrived, He took a sip before speaking again. "You need to accept her for who she Is, Not who she's not." Nick encouraged. Gwenn the looked into his eyes, and smiled. "Since both of our best friends are obviously screwing each other; Why don't we hang-out for a while?" Gwenn offered. "We could start new traditions." She offered.

"I'd like that." Nick said sheepishly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So what Is It that makes you love Celina so much?" Gwenn asked Nick. The two of them were walking around Central Park. Nick gave her a 'Isn't-it'obvious?' look. "I'm serious." Gwenn whined. Nick just smirked. "Just the way she is; Bitchy, Smart, Beautiful, And... Perfect." Nick explained cheerfully. Gwenn shook her head in disbelief, causing him to look at him. "What?" Nick asked curiously. She smiled slightly in amusement. "It just seems like you love her for all the wrong reasons." Gwenn explained.

"Would you still love her if she was Sweet, An Average student, A Plain Jane and Imperfect?" Gwenn questioned him with a raised eyebrow. Nick just shook his head, not really wanting to figure out the answer. "I thought so." Gwenn said triumphly.

Nick scowled. "What does it even matter? I do love her." Nick explained. "Something tells me you love the Idea of her, Not her." Gwenn pointed out. "You act like you've been in love." Nick said. Gwenn was taken back for a bit but quickly regained composure. "I was..." Gwenn said casually. Nick looked at her.

"Really? What was he like?" Nick asked. "He is named Ben. I dated him back in Beverly Hills." Gwenn explained neutrally. Nick eyed her. "So what was the problem? Cheater? Molester? Drunkard?" Nick asked curiously. "Was he too...Slow?" Nick whispered seductively. "Believe it or not; He was faster than you. That's the problem." Gwenn said silently.

Now Nick was getting even more curious. "How was he being fast the problem? Didn't he want to cherish your chastity?" Nick questioned. Gwenn rolled her eyes. "Trust me, There's nothing to be cherished. I'm no slut, That's for sure. But I'm not as pure as Celina at all." Gwenn said trutyfully. "Now I'm confused." Nick replied.

Gwenn smiled genuinely. "After a fight with his slut Mom, She threatened to cutt him off. What she didn't know was that he transferred the whole account into an Off-Shore private one. So then he packed up and stayed at his Suite. Then he, Who is rich, Said that we should elope." She explained. Nick smirked.

"Oh, So what happened?" Nick asked curiously. "I told him that It was just a rough patch, And I wasn't ready to thow everything away... I broke it off with him. And he didn't like it. When I came back the next day he vandalized my car and then my things and so on. My Mom got worried and sent me here." Gwenn explained sadly. Nick looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." Nick said said. "I just... I guess I'm just scared that he might come here; And ruin everything. You see, Unlike people like Celina, I have something to loose. My brother, A best friend, A Grandmother." Gwenn explained, almost in tears.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nick asked softly. She shook her head.

"Something tells me the only person who can do anything is me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina quickly looked around for her dress. Alex smirked. "What are you late for anyway? A better offer?" Alex smirked. She only rolled her eyes. She walked over to him awkwardly. "Um..." She said as she pointed over to her dress which was lying right next to Alex, crumpled. He lifted it up and she quickly snatched it from him. Causing him to smirk ever more.

"This is priceless, You know that?" Alex pointed out. She glared at him. "What is?" She asked him with irritation. "You are; The Prim and Perfect Celina Bass sleeping with Alex Archibald." He said smugly.

She didn't bother responding as she fixed her hair into a neat bun. She then looked at the crumpled dress. She sighed irritably and walked over to him Walk-In-Closet. She then stomped back in his room. "Is there anything I can use?" She asked, tapping her foot irritably on the floor. Alex stood-up, Wearing boxers of course, And walked over to her.

"Why are you so irritable anyway?" Alex asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Celina shook him off. He eyed her Pink Lingerie, She then slapped his arm. She brought out her red dress and slipped it on and marched over to Peyton's room. Peyton was watching One Tree hill when she walked in. Peyton eyed her super wrinkly dress. "Can I help you?" Peyton asked curiously. "I need a dress similar to this one." Celina said fastly as she pointed to her dress.

"Why?" Peyton asked curiously. "Think about it, I come out with a wrinkled dress; What will people think?" Celina asked retorically. "That you had hot hate sex with my brother?" Peyton replied guessingly. She glared at her. "Right well... I do have an Yves. Saint Laurent dress." Peyton considered. Celina quickly jumped on the idea. "Perfect!" Celina said stressfully.

Once Peyton brought it out she immediately put it on. "Thanks, Peyton."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Celina where have you been?" Blair wondered. "And why aren't you weaing the Dolce you were wearing?" Blaise asked yet again. Chuck had slept with enough girls to know how they act after sex. "Blair, Think about it; Crumpled hair, Different dress, Slightly smeared lip stick and guilty face, She obviously had sex." Chuck said rather sternly.

"And now we're going to have to worry about another little girl." Blair announced. "Are they already here?" Celina asked. Chuck nodded. His secretary Penelope entered with 10 girls. Celina eyed them, They were all pretty attractive. But nothing like her, Once again. There were about 4 red heads, 3 blondes, and 3 Brunettes. They all stood in a line, Facing the family.

"All these girls are our smartest, Most attractive, And classyest girls, Mr.Bass." Penelope explained. One of the girls' eyes immediately shot open. "OH MY GOSH! You're Celina Bass! You're that girl from the Neutrogena commercials!" She exclaimed, Causing all the girls to swoon and ramble. She groaned and looked at all of them.

"Whatever." Celina waved off as she sat next to her father. "So who are we choosing?" Celina asked curiously. Blair looked at all of them. "Well, Let's talk to each one of them privately."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After talking to the first three, Celina wanted to puke. "Daddy, These girls are nothing but slutty gold diggers." Celina muttered under her breath, Causing the Blonde girl to sigh deeply. She had straight White Blonde hair, Almost grey eyes and Pale skin. She was slightly shorter than Celina, But still seemed tall. She was wearing a Pink knit sweater and a white Pleat skirt. The girl seemed kind, A bit too kind, But kind non the less. The girl smiled slightly at them.

"Hi, I'm Audrey." She said politely to them all. "So who wants to ask her something?" Chuck asked his family, Celina quickly jumped on the oppurtunity. "I will." Celina said. She turned to Audrey. "Audrey, Where did you go to school?" Celina asked curiously. "I went to school at St.Joseph's Prep school." She explained. Celina raised an eyebrow. "Prep school?" Celina asked curiously. She nodded. "Yeah, I got a partial scholarship. Since the Orphanage didn't have enough money to afford it, I worked 3 jobs." Audrey explained.

"Really?" Celina said, rather impressed. "How old are you?" She questioned again. She saw her sudden discomfort. "You don't know... Do you?" She asked softly. "My Mom had 8 other children, And I was born sick. So she needed to give me away. From what we figured out I'm about 16, Turning seventeen on Christmas." Audrey explained.

She was rather in awe of Celina, From what she had heard she was perfection. Smart, Rich, Beautfiul, Good name, And real talent. How she would kill to be as perfect as she was. Blair looked at the girl. "So, Other than that what are your hobbies?" Blair questioned. "I love to paint, Play the piano, and play Volleyball." She explained. "How did you learn how to paint?" Chuck asked.

"When I was living with my 3 family the father knew how to paint." Audrey explained. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Chuck asked curiously. "I want to be a fashion designer actually." Audrey said timidly. "A fashion designer?" Blair wondered, sort of impressed. "Yeah, I'm not exactly rich so I usually made my own stuff." She explained.

Celina then eyed the shirt she was wearing under her top. The design was pretty beautiful and flawless. She had raw talent for designing, Just like she did for Writing and Business. "Do you like Audrey Hepburn?" Blair asked, Causing both Chuck and Celina to roll there eyes. "Sort of, I love My Fair Lady and Breakfast at Tiffany's. Though I'm a bigger fan of Marilyn Manroe." She explained, Causing Blair to nodd in approval.

"Have you ever had sex, Smoked, Did drugs or... Went Alcoholic?" Chuck asked, causing Celina's discomfort.

"No." Audrey shook her head. Celina then had a question she'd wanted to ask. All of them thought the same thing. "Penelope, Audrey will be staying here from now on. Get one of the guest rooms fixed, Enroll her in Constance, Give her a credit card and a new wardrobe." Chuck annoucned, Causing Audrey's eyes to lighten up.

"Thank you so much Mr.Bass." Audrey said happily as she brought her hand out for him to shake. He shook his head and hugged her. "You can call me Dad if you like." Chuck added. Audrey felt slightly uncomfortable. Every family she's been in always told her that. But she ended up back in the orphanage. "But It seems like you're not ready to do so." Chuc continued and then smiled at her.

Blair then walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Welcome to the family of Hem lines, Business deals, and Alcohol." Blair said jokingly, causing the girl to laugh. Celina then looked at her. "I didn't expect a blonde sister that's for sure, Let's just hope you're not a dumb blonde." Celina joked, Causing Celina to giggle. "I call dibs on her for the first day!" Celina announced, Causing both Chuck and Blair to chuckle. "Fine, You can help her get a new wardrobe."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay, You are starting at Constance next week and You'll be presented this saturday." Celina explaiend to her new found sister. Audrey nodded timidly as they both walked to Saks, Since Celina told her that it would be good excercise. Many of the guys were winking at Celina, And the girls were all saying things like 'Isn't that Celina Bass?' or 'Oh my Gosh! She's so pretty!'

Audrey looked around. "Why is it like you're a celeberity here?" Audrey questioned. Celina simply smirked. "That's why." Celina sai das she pointed over the the huge billboard with her in a Eleanor Originals dress. "You're going to have to get used to 'Are you Celina's sister?!' and 'Did she get a nose job?!'"

"Wow, So you're like a Mini-Celeberity?" Audrey asked again. Celina nodded. Then some slutty looking girls scowled at Celina and called her a bitch. She only brushed them off. _People worship her and curse her but everyone wants to be her. _Audrey thought. Once they entered Saks many saleswomen immediately launched themselves at her. She stalked off as if she hadn't seen them and walked over to the Yves. Saint Laurent line.

"Okay... Since you're the aspiring fashion designer; You choose. Don't hesitate; Everything here is like a Baragain shop for us Upper East siders." Celina said smugly as she sat down on the leather seat. Audrey lifted a very Audrey Hepburn dress. It was a Black cocktail dress with Red ruby's sparkling on the neckline. She looked at the price tag and her eyes widened. 8000

"Umm... Celina, I don't think I can afford this." Audrey said timidly and shyly. Celina smirked and stood-up. "You'll have a lot to learn, Audrey. Here on the Upper East side; Fashion is like food, Without it, You can't survive. Now if you like the dress; Buy it. Don't worry, I'll use my credit card. Mom and Dad will get you you're own soon." Celina announced as she waved for the salesclerk to accompany her to try it on.

She then saw Peyton dragging Alex in the shop. She smirked and walked over to them. "Hey." Celina greeted, Causing Alex to smile at her and Peyton to let go of his wrist. Peyton smiled at her. "Hey, Burning holes in your parent's pocket once again?" Peyton joked. "It's not me who's doing the burning, It's my sister." Celina announced. Both Alex and Peyton looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You're on drugs aren't you?" Alex asked jokingly. Just then a Blonde with Grey eyes and Pale skin walked over to Celina wearing a Black Yves. Saint Laurent dress. Alex smirked. "So id she another one for my collection?" Alex asked jokingly, Getting Celina to glare at him. "I'd like you to meet Audrey Russo, My Adoptive sister." Celina said quietly. Alex and Peyton both blinked as they stared at them weirdly. "You're her new sister?" They both said at the same time. Celina sighed. "Audrey this is Peyton, My frenemy to say the least. And this is Alex my... Bestfriend." Celina said trying to not make it seem obvious.

Peytona nd Alex both sighed at this. "I'm Audrey." Audrey said as she waved politely at them. Celina sighed. "Audrey, That's not how it works here. On the Upper East side, You represent you're parents. First impressions are everything. One of the many rules; You cannot disgrace you're family." Celina explained, Making Audrey flinch at the actions of the Upper East siders.

"Well, Since she's new; We're going ot have to show her the ropes." Peyton announced. "Later, Right now we're shopping. But if you want to make it easier we can just get 80 tops, 50 jeans, 50 skirts, 20 dresses and 25 pairs of shoes?" Celina offered. "But that would be so expensive!" Peyton said in amazement. Alex smirked. "That's how much your sister buys in a week." Alex said, teasing her. Audrey was quick enough to notice the somehow mischievous glint in his eyes, He was obviously up to no good.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Here's how it works in Constance-St. Judes. There's the elite. Me, The Princess Bitch, Alex and Nick, The notorious duo. We rule the steps of the Met and school. Alex is also a Prince. He's mostly known for his 'Insanely hot green orbs and lush gold hair' he's rude and manipulative. Nick's also a St. Judes prince. Unlike Alex he's known for being a loud and fun party boy. Then there are handmaidens. Those girls are the ones who're popular but not up to royalty level. Those girls are Pansy, Jackie, Virginia, And Gwenn, Who's my best friend. Plus, There's It-Boy Ej Van Der Woodsen, He's not really royalty since the three of us gave him the boot." Celina explaiend as she and Audrey sat in Butter.

Audrey took it all in. Fromt he first moment she saw Celina on a Neutrogena commercail, She knew girls like her weren't losers, and it was proven true. From what she could see, Celina was being a completely different person around her. She was more understanding and sweet; But something told her that, Like most girls on the Upper East side, She was snooty and bitchy. They don't call her princess bitch for nothing.

"Okay, So if your'e Queen of the steps then what does that make me?" Audrey asked, She was never popular and she had never dreamed of having money to spare. Celina smirked. "That's up to you, Trust me, I wasn't born queen. Do you know how many parties I had to do? Boys to flirt with? And society events to hold. Us Upper East side girls aren't born on top, We climb are way up in heels." Celina explained.

"But If you're all privledged teens then why can't you just but the position?" Audrey wondered. Celina smirked, Which she had seen her do a lot. "Like I said, Money and Names may matter, But it won't mean anything if you're not on top of the social scene. Take Peyton Archibald for example, Her mother was the 'It-Girl' everybody loved her. The boys wanted her, The girls wanted to be like her. And now, Peyton's a social outcast. See? It doesn't matter if you're father owns America, What matters is who your friends with, Who your dating, And what you're doing." Celina explaiend, starting to get tired of having to repeat the same things.

"Okay, So does that mean that Blair and Chuck will hate me if I'm not popular?" Audrey asked. She still hasn't called them Mom or Dad yet. It felt too soon. Celina smirked. "Mom was Queen Bee, Ultimate ruler of the steps. Dad was the Bad boy, But was also a Prince. But, I don't think they'll pressure you." Celina reassured.

"Hopefully." Audrey muttered. "Also, You will have to understand that in school I'm cruel and bitchy, So sorry in advance if I make you or whatever friend you make cry." Celina reminded. Audrey smiled un understanding. "It's ok."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hello Privlidged Prep Schoolers, Gossip Girl shere and I have some exciting news. A new girl, No not Gwenn Sparks, Arrived in the Constance Billard Entrance, Wearing a White Dolce and Gabbana coat. What's so special about her? Well for those of you who haven't heard, She's Celina Bass'... SISTER. Adoptive, Of course, and She's drop dead gorgeous. I wonder who's heart she'll be breaking?_

_Will she live up to her Parent's expectations or fall in the shadow of the ever-so-wonderful Celina Bass? You be the judge._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	11. Being the Teen Dream

_Yo Yo Yigidi Yo Upper East siders, I have the biggest news; It looks like our resident Princess has a new handmainden, She seems a bit too Innocent, Pure, And Confused. The elite will surely have fun with this one. She now goes by the name Little A. I wonder how Little A will take being sisters with our favorite Princess C. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_  
Gossip Girl_

Audrey looked at the screen, She found Gossip Girl weird, A classier version of PerezHilton or E news. She had just arrived in the Met steps, She usually went there. She rememebred when she was 15 when she volunteered at the Met. She saw 15 year old Celina Bass laughing and giggling as she wore a One of a kind Valention Jacket, She was surrounded by the hottest boys she had ever scene, Super Attractive girls in Eleanor Originals, And everyone gaping at them.

Audrey then looked around, Everyone who was from St. Judes or Constance Billard was curious about how she could be Celina's sister. It was quite hard to mistake them as sisters since they looked nothing alike. She thought of herself as boring, pale, and a Plain Jane. Yes, She was more attractive than any usual Bimbo, But she once again couldn't compare to Celina, Who's Black locks, Light Brown skin, and Slender figure radiates the world.

She looked around for Celina, But she already walked up the steps and was surrounded by girls who were gushing about her, and snickering. She wasn't old to taunting eaither. Back in St Josephs she was made fun of because she was a poor, nameless loser. But everyone here was much richer, and now she was part of it. She wondered why Gossip Girl called her Innocent and Pure.

This was a school, There are no differences with other schools. She was sure that these people walked home, Had sleepovers, And played truth or dare. Audrey then saw two people making out at the sidelines, almost tearing each other's clothes apart. She wasn't used to this kind of surrounding, Something told her she would have to grow-up faster if she wanted to keep up with the Fastlane, socialite set.

Audrey then wondered where she would sit, She never had breakfast on the steps before. She found it quite weird, If they were so rich and popular then why didn't they just eat in a restaurant. It was probably because St. Judes and Constance wasn't far from the steps. Audrey looked at the people surrounding Celina. She spotted the boy she met in Saks, She knew he was up to no good. Another boy, Who she had learned was named Nick, Was goofing around and waving his hands in the air, Making all the girls laught hysterically. The boys howled and chuckled, And Alex simply smirked.

He was quite a mystery actually. How could someone silent and mysterious be Popular? She then saw him speak-up, Audrey could guess he said something sly. All of them laughed loudly. She guessed wrong. She looked over at a girl, Who was all alone as she took video shots of all the people on the Met, she was obviously narrarating. Then her eyes landed on Peyton, Whom she recodnized because of the huge resemblance to her brother. A boy was beside her, But she seemed to not notice him talking.

A gril then approached her, She had Chocolate colored hair, Pale skin, And Rosy pink cheeks. She seemed to be stunning, as stunning as Celina actually, But Celina had a way of carrying herself that doubled her beauty. "Celina sent me, She sad she wanted you to eat with us." The girl said politely.

Audrey looked at Celina again, Who was talking to another girl. "Sure." Audrey agreed. Her Constance Uniform was covered with a Black Leather Tokong (I don't know how you call that half-vest thing with buttons.) and a Tiffany necklace, A gift from the Archibald's, Gave her. She was blissfully unaware of the fact that she was wearing Red tights. Celina left too fast to even get a glance of what she was wearing. The girl eyed her tights, Celina was certainly going to give this girl a peice of her mind.

The rest of the girls gasped in horror and immediately started whispering to the others. Alex smirked, Red tights were Celina's thing, Not Audrey's. Celina turned to look at her, And Audrey saw her eyes darken. The boys chuckled as they waited for a cat fight.

"Nice thights." One of the girls commented smugly, Causing the girls to do the same. Audrey all of a sudden felt so small. She wondered what was wrong, Her tights were Calvin Klein and yet there were laughing? Celina felt an urge to slap the girl. Ignorance of the rules is no excuse for breaking it. Celina glared at her. "Red tights from Calvin Klein's Spring collection." Celina said.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Audrey said, finally finding the courage to speak-up. The girl who fetched her sighed deeply and whispered in her ear about how Red tights were Celina Bass' signature. No girl, Not even a clueless freshman, Had the courage to wear Red Tights. It was a golden rule.

Audrey then gulped, Would she out her on the spot? Audrey wouldn't blame her, She held so much power and was being copied by her. She watched as the person she had looked up to and idolized put on her bitchy exterior. She put on a bitchy grin. "Of course not." Celina announced, causing the girls to looked nervous. Audrey felt the girl nudge her to sit down. She sat next to the Unoccupied space next to Celina.

Celina turned to her, A small glare flicking from her eyes. "Do me a favor; Move down a couple of steps." Celina said as she pointed over to the that was 4 steps under her. Audrey sighed sadly, She managed to tick of her sister on her first day in Constance. Celina sipped her coffee and continued talking to a girl named Pansy. The girls who fetched her sat a step higher than her and streched her arm.

"Hi, I'm Gwenn Sparks." Gwenn announced politely. Audrey remembered Celina call her her Best friend. "Hi I'm Audrey Russo." She explained. Gwenn smiled slightly. "So how do you like the Upper East Side world? That includes being outted by your sister." Gwenn asked her curiously. Audrey shrugged. "She apologized in advanced for her possibly bitching at me. I didn't believe her, Big mistake." Audrey said, Causing Gwenn to smile.

"That's Celina for you, Seriously though, Red tights weren't just her thing, It was her Mom's thing too. Careful, She might think you're trying to take everything from her." Gwenn announced quietly, Hoping not to be heard by Celina.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Audrey apologized to her and to everyone. "Like she says; Ignorance of the rules is no excuse fro breaking them." Gwenn mocked with a smile. Audrey wondered how someone friendly would actually be friends with her sister. Celina then turned to her. "Aren't you going to eat something? You look starved, They probably gave you a Bone for Dinner." Celina taunted, Causing the girls to laugh. Alex and Nick chuckled, But they both thought it was a bit harsh.

They didn't have high morals, But they sure as hell knew how Celina had dreamed of having a sibling. It seemed like she was simply putting on an act. "I had something before I left." Audrey explained shyly. The rest of them nodded, But Celina didn't seem to be finished with her just yet. "Really? What did you get this time? Dad's scarf?" Celina said bitchily.

Audrey just shook her head. Both Nick and Alex shared a glance, Even they wouldn't let there best friend throw away her possibility of a sibling like that. "C, Calm down." Nick remarked, Causing Audrey to raise an eyebrow. "You wouldn't want me to give you a beating now would you?" Alex whispered seductively in her ear, Causing her to slap his leg.

Audrey immediately saw the tiny spark of jealousy come out of Nick's eyes. The mischief in Alex's grin and the Sparkle in Celina's eyes. She tapped Gwenn's shoulder. "What's up between Alex, Celina and Nick?" She asked curiously. Gwenn smirked. "She hasn't told you, Has she?" Audrey shook her head. "Alex and Nick are St. Judes most popular, Hottest, and richest boys around. You see, Earlier in term both Alex and Nick's feelings for your sister arrised. Then, From what I heard, They all decided to stay friends." Gwenn explained hastily.

Audrey eyes them, Something told her that it wasn't just like that. A boy with Blonde hair, Who she heard one of the guys call him Blaise, Winked at her. She flushed as she turned as Red as Celina's lipstick. Celina saw this and smirked. She then whispered something in his ear, Causing him to give her a 'I-Have-No-Idea-What-You're-Talking-About' look. Celina gave him a knowing look.

"We should get going." Alex announced as he stood-up and picked up his bookbag, A paper fell out of it. It was his Calculus homework. "Wow, You actually did you're homework." Theodore remakred sharply. Alex scowled at him and took it quickly from him.

Alex stood-up and so did the rest of the boys. The boy who winked at her squatted and whispered in her ear. "You look just as hot as C in those tights." Blaise remarked, causing her to blush and give him a shy smile.

Celina then followed them, With girls trailing behind her. "You want us to wait for you?" Celina asked curiously. Audrey raised her eyebrow wondering what kind of game she was playing. "Um, I'm done anyway." Audrey muttered. Celina smiled at her and whispered in his ear. "Blaise was wrong; You look slightly hotter _in those thights._" Celina said, Causing Audrey to smile happily at her older sister by a few months.

"Let's go." Celina callaed on the girls, They nodded gleefully and walked down the steps.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton knew she had to get on with it, Even if she didn't want to. Things with her and Ej weren't working out. Everytime they tried to go on a date, It would be filled with Awkward silence. It's like he didn't know her one bit. Maybe they had a thing for each other because they picked each other's curiousity. But she couldn't let a mutual feeling bond them. Ej had stood-up and started walking to St. Judes with Peyton.

Peyton felt like she was about to stab him in the heart. "It's not working."Peyton muttered, Causing Ej to look at her in shock. "What's not?" Ej asked nervously. "Us, We're not working, Ej." Peyton explained. Ej's face was plastered with a broken look. "You and I just aren't." Peyton explained sadly. Ej sighed, knowing what she was saying was true.

"You're right." Ej agreed.

"It's just that you and I just don't work well together." Peyton said sadly. "I guess we thought that feeling like outsiders and feeling alone was a enough to make us fall in love." Peyton continued.

"I know." Ej said sadly. "We could still stay friends." Peyton offered weakly.

"I'd like that." Ej said, Trying to put a fake smile on his face. They both knew it was fake.

But they didn't bother saying anything.

The feeling was mutual.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina just finished her History test. She stood-up and gave it to the teacher, Who gave her a warm smile in recodnition. They all loved her spirit and kindness. "I hear you're once again Planning the St. Judes-Constance Billard Christmas Bazzar?" The teacher named Cassandra asked. Celina nodded. "Yes, I've gotten many donations and also sponsors. It shall be better than the last." Celina said politely and proudly, causing the teacher to smile.

Alex, Who finished the test already, was leaning back on his seat. Lately he's felt as if the reason Celina didn't want to tell everyone they were together was because she was perfect and he wasn't. He felt as if he was a fish out of water sometimes. Ever since then, He felt an urge to work harder, Hold back the perverted jokes with the teachers. He felt sort of bad, It felt as if she wouldn't love him until he turned into someone like Nick.

He was second best, He saw that, and he wouldn't be second best for anyone. Celina finally walked back to her seat, Which was beside Alex, with a small smile. Alex's leg slowly slid up her leg. She didn't glare at him like she usually did, She's been stressed lately. A new sister, All the work, And Midterms. She needed some relief. She then felt his hand on her thigh as he massaged it, Causing her to gasp and moan quietly.

She hoped no one saw this, But Audrey, Who was behind her, Saw it. She couldn't help but gasp. Just friends? Why doesn't she just tell people, There was nothing wrong with Alex. He continued to massage her thigh as she tried to supress the moans. She then smirked and let her one leg crawl to his pants and slowly trying to lift it. He thought her well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After class, Celina looked for Nick, Who was talking to Gwenn. "Hey, Can I talk to you?" Celina asked pointedly. Nick nodded and excused himself from Gwenn. "What's up?" He asked curiously. "Before anything, I would just like to say you're an amazing guy, But Alex and I are... Together." She whispered silently. Nick's face fell slightly, But nodded and smiled warmly all the same.

"I approve." Nick said, causing her to smile. "But I don't get why you lied to everyone and said you two were just friends." Nick continued. Celina sighed deeply. "Because of the differences." Celina explained defensively.

"Celina, The guy studied for you, He stopped sleeping around for you, He fucking volunteered for Community Service for you." Nick ranted. Celina looked at him in shock. "He volunteered community service?" She asked softly.

Nick nodded. "I saw him sign-up for it, I asked him and he said he was just trying to wow some girl." Nick explained. Celina felt guilt rush through her veins. "And you're telling me you're still ashamed of him?" Nick asked.

Celina felt smaller than ever. How stupid could she be anyway? The guy loved her enough to change his ways. "Excuse me." Celina excused herself. She saw Alex on the St.Judes staircase smoking a joint. Celina walked over to him.

"Hey." Celina greeted. Alex looked at her and smirked. "I didn't think you were that good of a tease." Alex commented silently. Celina simply smiled at him. "Nick told me about you taking on Community Service." Celina started. "Was that also for me?" She asked curiously.

Alex scoffed. "No, My Dad's been pissing me off into joining them so I did." Alex lied through his gritted teeth. She smiled knowing he was lieing. She took the joint from him and threw it on the floor and stepped on it.

"I wasn't done with that." Alex said irritably. Celina let out a smile. "You are now." Celina replied carelessly. Alex glared at her. "So do you want to come over my place? Play a game or two?" Alex offered slyly. She smiled once again. "Or we could go to Fred's." Celina announced. Alex looked at her in confusion. "But that's where everyone hangs out after school." Alex trailed off.

"Exactly." Celina said happily as she kissed him Passionately. His eyes widened, But it became clear that she wanted to come out with there relationship. Everyone around them was gasping and giggling. Some girls both giggled giddily and scowled at her for having him, And so did the guys. Nick smirked at the sight, Not really so affected as people expected.

Audrey smiled at the sight and proceeded to her next class. Peyton smiled lightly but was still taken back from her break-up. Ej was confused as usual. Violet filmed it, Feeling beaten that her blackmail was now of no use.

After what seemed like forever, They finally pulled away. Alex and Celina both had similar smirks plastered on there faces.

"I didn't think you were that good of a tease." Alex said once again, Causing her to blush lightly. "You know you love me." Celina mocked slyly. Leaning in for another kiss.

_Spotted; Prince A and Princess C were spotted kissing. I always knew there was something, it looks like it's been going on for a while now. Thanks to a Tip from Theo96, Both of them have been at it 1 and a half weeks ago. And another one from HepburnFanatic saying that she saw the two in a seductive game of footsie earlier today. Now that we've gotten a new King and Queen on the steps, I think it's time to change the Aliases. From now on, They go by King A and Queen C. You know they deserve it._

_Who would've thought that the Model student and the Womanizing Asshole would end up together? I sure didn't. But even I have to say that they look like they were made for each other. And just when we thought that N would punch him in the face, It looks like he was actually glad. I guess Miracles can come true. Will they last? I hope so, These two are a regular Waldass if you asked me. _

_Now that Celix is together (One of you made that, ImprintOnMe) will the Upper East Side ever be the same. Feel the wrath of our new Golden Couple. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

--

AN:

Okie dokie, I know that there are TOO MANY girls in the cast, But she just seemed to fit it. Who do you think Audrey should end up with? Ej, Blaise, or Maybe try to steal Nick or Alex from Gwenn and Celina. I'm not sure, I meant her to be someone who was somehow clueless abotu there world. Someone who needed to grow-up to survive. It's your call.

I don't really know what her point will be in the story, I just think that she is so fun to play with. She's so innocent and naive that everyone would want to make fun and ruin her.

Question number 1: For me I think that even thought Celina and Alex are like a Mini Chuck and Blair, It seems to me in a prespective that they're more Serena and Nate.

Because from what I could see they always had eyes for each other and seemed to always love each other deeply. While Gwenn, Who's always fallen in Celina's shadow, Feels like Nick won't love her. I just think there's some Blair in Gwenn and some Chuck in Nick. Agree or not?

Question number 2: I have absolutely no idea where Violet, Ej, And Peyton's characters are going. Ej starting to become useless to me, But I still think he can be useful

somehow. Violet is simply annoying. She's just someone to hate. And Peyton's simply Peyton. PLEASE HELP ME! I swear I really need help in figuring out what happens

to them.


	12. Love on the rocks

"I can't believe she's dating him!"

"I wanted her so bad!"

"They'll never last, Give them a week."

"I wonder if they do three-way."

Many rumors and snickers were wondering around St. Judes and Constance ever since Celina and Alex's coming out. Some people said that Alex only hooked up with her because she's some kind of prize, Others said that Celina only hookhed up with him to finally claim her long-awaited position as Queen. It looks like no matter what people do they could never accept it.

Celina, Who was for once alone in Central Park, Was thinking, She's been doing that a lot lately. She was happy, She truly was, But she felt like sooner or later she would stop winning. She had to realize that she wasn't as great as People made her out to be, She had to accept that now. She wanted to slap herself, And beat herself up everyday. Because no one else would, Because she was _perfect._ Unknown to everyone, Including Alex, She's been going to Central Park late at night; Thinking to herself.

People worshiped her. She didn't want to be worshiped, She wanted to be liked. It was easier for girls like Gwenn who are under the radar. Celina couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't happy. She's got everything other girls could only dream about having. Stunning Appearance, Quick Wit and Natural Intelect, Powerful name and Wealthy Position, Uncontested Talent and a Loving family. Social Convictions and everything else.

It seemed like it was only Alex that seemed to make things simpler. But she felt bad, Why was it that they never went out? Why was it always sex or feeling each other up? She was waiting for the day she would break and fall. In her ears was her Ipod. She had been listening to the song for the last 5 minutes. She replayed it again and started to sing silently.

I want to paint my face  
And pretend that I am someone else  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even want to look at myself

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
I wish I could start over

_Chorus_  
I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty

Sometimes I find myself shaking  
In the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
Even believe this is my life

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths  
I'm not strong enough to deal with it

I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty

I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty

She finished the song with a sigh. That's what people expected of her; To stand still and Look Pretty. That's all. They said Celina Bass could do anything, That includes fail. She felt a presence behind her, She turned around and saw Alex looking at her. "Couldn't sleep?" Alex guessed quietly, Taking a seat next to her.

She nodded. "What's your excuse?" She asked him softly. "Apparently My Mother's leaving my father for Dan Humphrey." Celina was caught off-guard. Dan Humphrey? Michael Moore's father and the Ever-SoWonderful Serena Archi-Van Der Woodsen?

Celina stared at him, His face had never looked so Pale and Emotionless. The drama just kept coming, First Peter, Then this. She mentally slapped herself for being so shalow.

"How do you want me to respond to that?" Celina asked, still in shock. He looked at her, Not with the Lustful gaze he did back in school. Not the loving gaze he gave her on those special times, No, This look was so different. He looked sad, broken, Like he was waiting for someone to wake him up and tell him it was all a bad dream. Like a lost child in a mall, Looking for direction.

He rested his head on her shoulder, Still looking numb. She didn't care if he asked her to stay there the whole night. It occured to her that people have problems worst than her own.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The same routine repeated itself over and over for the past 2 months. Ever since the divorce everyone felt as if Petyon and Alex were charity cases. Alex no longer walked around Central Park or ate Lunch and Breakfast on the steps. He no longer went out to party, He'd just lock himself up in his room and not come out. Nick and Celina were both worried sick, But he'd somehow isolated himself.

Peyton greived differently, She changed. She was no longer softspoken and sweet. She was now Outspoken and aggressive, She lashed out at anyone whenever she was given a chance. She pushed Violet away, She couldn't face her; The daughter of the man who whisked her Mother away. Peyton always seemed to end-up in the Bass suite, Drinking Hot Chocolate and crying hard as Celina tried to sooth her.

Peyton was thankful that Celina seemed to be there, Whether it was Late at Night or early in the morning, But it wasn't just for her; It was for Alex too. On the nights that chose to be alone, Since her father had drowned himself in work, She spent it in her Library. She would hear Alex yelling at Celina, telling her to leave. Peyton wondered how long it would take before Celina finally walked away.

She saw the expression Celina had after Alex lashed out at her again, She had a slightly bruised arm. Peyton apologized for her brother, But it seemed like she had already forgiven him. Then there was Nick, Who was used as a punching bag for Alex. Whenever he would try to talk to him, He would be punched and shoved. Alex and Peyton were no longer the same people they were before.

Ej came and tried to talk to her, But all he would get was her cold expression telling him to leave, She didn't need symphathy. The rest of the school had to face the wrath of the two. It seemed like they were always angry, Always upset. Ever since then Alex and Petyon spent every moment either alone, Being confronted, Or with each other. They needed each other at the moment, But neither one of them admitted it.

Audrey seemed to adjust to the Upper East Side more, Blair and Chuck were constantly spending time with her. But it wasn't like they neglected Celina, It was quite far from it. They would invite her to join them to watch Hairspray Or Wicked on Broadway, But she would tell them she needed to visit either Alex or Peyton. Blair was growing worried for her own daughter, She had good intentions at heart, But it seemed like her relationship with Alex would fizzle out. It's been a month and they would either be yelling or walking away from each other.

He no longer kissed her, Or hugged her. He hardly paid attention, But Chuck remembered how he was when his own mother left. He had reacted the same, But he knew it must've been worst. Audrey watched her sister leave school immediately to either comfort Peyton or to try to get through to Alex. Audrey never realized just how much Celina could care for people.

Maybe she was as amazing as people made her out to be. But Audrey was there when Celina herself would cry. Out of symphathy or her own sadness. It seemed like it hurt her more to see Alex acting the way he was. Audrey knew that she could be the biggest bitch in the world, But she also knew that her vulnerability was her greatest weakness.

It was another morning in February, Celina remembered what that day was; It was Alex and Peyton's birthday. Both of them insisted that they would rather not celebrate it. They still received gifts though. Even admist there war Violet had given Peyton her own Proffesional Video Camera. Nick got Peyton a whole new set of Bendel's hairbands. Ej had gotten her a Poodle named Paris. Celina had gotten Peyton a Tiffany Music Box with a Tiffany Bracelet.

Alex had received many Pithyful presents from his Lackies. Peyton had gotten her twin a New expensive coat. Nick gave him a All-Expense paid trip to Thailand, Which he gave away to his maid. When he looked around he couldn't quite find Celina's gift. After a month of greiveing he still wasn't the same. He went over to the Bass suite. It was raining, And only a maid passing by was there.

Audrey, Blair, And Chuck all went to Paris to meet Eleanor and her husband. Celina rejected the offer again, Saying she'd rather be here. Alex saw Celina come down from the stairs wearing a Black Eleanor Original dress as she slipped on her Leather coat. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Alex there.

"Hey." She greeted softly, And rather awkwardly. She gave him a rather sad Peck on his cheek. "Happy Birthday." She reminded. Alex only nodded. "What are you doing here? I was just about to go over your house." Celina asked. "I just came to see you." Alex explained quickly.

She nodded and took her coat off, Seeing as how she wouldn't be leaving the house. "Finally 18, I'm sure Peyton's over the moon." Celina said, Breaking the silence. Alex nodded and sat down on another coach away from her. Celina gave her attempts a rest, She'd finally learned when to keep quiet. "What are you and Peyton doing for your birthday?" She asked curiously. Alex only shrugged.

Celina watched as their relationship fell apart, But it was simply because Alex was dealing with it, And he still wasn't over it. She wouldn't be either. The maid came in and left Belgian waffles and two Glasses of Orange juice. Celina stood-up and walked over to Alex, sitting at the enge of the Single couch. "How have you been?" She asked softly. "Fine." Was all Alex's reply. She missed his kisses, His hugs, They didn't even do it anymore. They were either yelling at each other or finding a way to avoid each other.

Alex never said sorry, Not once. Celina just always came back and the cycle would start again. Alex looked at the person he'd fallen in love with, He was pushing her away each and every day. He had hurt her literally one time. She was nagging him about greiving and letting it out, He grabbed her arm rather tightly, Causing a slight bruise. Alex didn't understand why she hadn't left him.

Celina stood-up and walked upstairs, She then emerged with a Box wrapped in Gold wrapping and a Silver bow on top. She handed it to Alex, Which he took. He read the letter, Which simply said Happy Birthday and her name. Maybe even she was growing tired of this, But Alex couldn't realize it. He opened the gift and saw a Expensive Signature watch. She always seemed to get him watches, Telling him it would keep him on time, With a Naughty looked on her face.

But she didn't say anything anymore. "Thanks." Alex mumbled. Celina nodded and sat back down. Alex sighed deeply. He looked over at Celina who was drinking her Orange Juice peacefully. Lately he's been feeling guilty for always pushing her away, And yet she always Pulled. Her beautiful Curly locks were now falling simply on her shoulders. After 5 minutes of not speaking. Alex stood-up.

"I should get going." Alex explained. Celina nodded and stood-up, Kissing him on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, Causing her to somehow melt in his arms. She rested there for a while, Feeling the same warmth she did everytime he would touch her, Which was no longer often. She rubbed his back in attempts of him to break down. "I love you." Celina reminded more than said. "I should really get going." Alex said coldly as he walked out of the Suite.

Once he was out of sight, Silent tears fell from her face. She missed him, so much, And it looks like the person she loved was no longer there. Gwenn entered casually and saw the Queen Of the Steps crying. When Gwenn walked passed Alex, she knew this was the sight she was embarking on. Gwenn walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"He'll be okay." Gwenn comforted. Celina wiped her tears away. "Let's go to Barney's." Celina responded as she took her Wallet and Coat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina walked around Barney's, But could't quite find hte motivation. Gwenn was busy flirting with some boy, Causing Celina to smile slightly. She stood-up and told Gwenn she should get going, Gwenn hesitated at first but Celina was able to convince. Once she was, The rain started pouring again, Causing Celina to groan. After 10 minutes of mindless wondering with an Umbrella, She found herself at Tiffany's. She scoffed slightly at the sight of ending up at Tiffany's. Her mother's favorite place in the world.

She simply stood there, Looking at the Tiffany's sigh. "You just stand still, Look pretty." Celina reminded herself, The same routine she told herself whenever she felt depressed. Nick was walking towards her from the other side of the street. "Hey." Nick greeted. Ever since Alex's change Celina seemed to brush her duty's away, Most people understood why.

"Hi." Celina greeted back, Turning her attention back to the Tiffany's sign. "I just visited Alex." Nick said, Motioning to his black eye. "Is he okay?" Celina asked him worriedly. "Yes, It's you I'm worried about." Nick replied. Celina still stayed emotionless. "Why would you be?" She asked neutrally. "You're always sad, Always alone and depressed." Nick expressed. "Well that's who I am now." Celina replied faintly.

"You know, I miss him. I miss our Alex, I miss the days he would pull stupid pranks on Unsuspecting freshman, Would play Lacrosse and beat the other team. I miss his kisses, and his hugs. But mostly I just miss being with him." Celina explained, Finally breaking down in hysterical tears. "Today I told him I loved him, You told me before he loved me... I don't think he does anymore." Celina cried.

Nick enveloped her in a hug, Causing her to hug him back and cry even harder. "He'll be back." Nick reminded. "I'm sorry, Is it okay if I want to be alone for now?" Celina asked as she pulled away. She took off her heels and ran in the rain, Before she knew it she found herself in the Met. The Met was closed, And only Janitors were around. She looked at the steps she was in charge of.

"Whenever something's bothering you I can always find you here." A voice said, She turned around and saw Peyton looking at her. Peyton had a Umbrella over her head. "What are you doing here?" Celina asked as she walked down and looked at her. "Alex told me what happened, I just felt like I needed to come see you... I've been the worst friend ever." Peyton said, Hugging Celina tightly.

"I want to be alone right now." Celina said, Her coldness coming back out. She pulled Peyton away and hailed a cab.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Another month Passed by, And nothing has changed. Ever since then Celina and Alex stopped talking to each other, They didn't officialy break-up, But they were far from together. Gossip Girl kept reporting that Celina and Alex were on the rocks with there relationship. Audrey and Celina were walking down the halls, Celina dismissed her lackies.

Celina caught sight of Alex, and she turned the other way. Nick saw this and stood next to Audrey. "Do you think she's goin to be okay?" Nick asked, Remembering what he asked Celina on Peter's Burial. "Not this time." Audrey commented as she trailed after her sister.

Not this time.

**--**

**The song is Stand Still, Look Pretty. I found it on the net and thought it fit perfect for Celina, I just had to put it in. Man, I feel so bad for Alex and Peyton; But at least it adds more drama. Now I've been updating Non-stop; You guys are sooo lucky, LOL. **

**Celina: Please review and try not to kill my stupid boyfriend!**

**Alex: Would you stop being so annoying!**

**Peyton: Guys stop it before she kills us.**

**Violet: Good! Then I can have Ej all to myself (Runs around and looks for Ej)**

**Ej: (Whispers and hides) Don't tell her where I am.**

**Audrey: You guys are weird. LunessaZanessa doesn't own the song 'Stand still, Look Pretty' **

**LunessaZanessa: YES I DO!**

**The whole cast: No you don't! Now shut up before we get sued.**

**Celina: It's a Fanfic, She can't get sued.**

**Audrey: Yes she can!**

**Celina: No she can't!**

**Audrey: You're just jealous because you don't have blonde hair!**

**Alex: Where did that come from?!**

**LunessaZanessa: Stop fighting or I'm going to make one of your characters Sick and stupid!**

**The whole cast: GASP**

**Ej: Thanks for reading.**

**Violet EJ!! I LURVE YOU!!**


	13. Anyone Else But You

_Spotted: P lashing out at our History Teacher, Looks like Prim and Proper are two words that have officialy flown out of P's vocabulary. Our favorite Joker B (Blaise) was seen trying to pull some moves on Little A. But it looks like Queen C won't let her Little Sis fall for B. But everyone knows that B has always had an eye from the two Bass girls. I wonder what Now-Lonely-King A think about this? Sure he and his sweetheart are no longer talking; But they aren't officially over. _

_Right now I'm waiting for the beloved day that King A will find his senses and continue to rule; Will we have to wait for Senior Year or what? G was spotted talking with Prince N, I always knew there was something. And Theo (Or T) Was spotted lurking around the shadows. What could T want?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Alex growled, Gossip Girl seriously needed a hobby or something. Continue to rule? How could he. He was abandoned by his mother, Who was now living in Brooklyn with Dan. They both told each other that it was for the best to avoid the Upper East Side. Apparently Dan was based in California. He remembered when Serena came to apologize to her children. Peyton cried hysterically as she lashed out at her mother, and it broke Serena's heart. Once Peyton walked away, Alex was standing there; Looking.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Alex..." Serena started as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder. He shook her off. "I know I'm not exactly Mother-Of-The-Year." Serena continued. "But I needed to follow my heart and be with the man I love. I was happy with your father and I will love him for the rest of my life, But I'm in love with Dan. My hearts always belonged to him, I guess I thought that if your father and I got together I would be able to push him out of the picture. Alex, Even if your father and I are no longer together, We will always be your family." Serena said genuinely._

_The expression on Alex's face was pure and utter disgust. "Go to hell." Alex said loudly, Causing Serena to be taken back. "Alex, I am still your mother and I will not have you talk to me in that tone." Serena scolded. Alex shook his head and let out a bitter scoff. _

_"You're not my mother." Alex repeated. "My mother would have never done this. She would have never lead someone on only to be in love with someone else. You left us, And now I don't want you back." Alex said, His tone getting Icier and louder than Serena would have ver permitted._

_"Alex, One more word from you and I will cutt you off." Serena threathened. She watched Alex's emotions. He wasn't stupid, He didn't jump into things without thought. That was the difference between being Brave and Being Fearless. And Alex was certainly brave. He was a born business man, He knew every move he made would cause a change. What he said next made Serena collapse in tears. _

_"Get out you filthy slut" Alex said fearlessly with as much disgust as possible,he walked back up to his room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Thinking now, Maybe Alex was more fearless than brave. Bravery is when you are aware of the consequences, And Fearlessness is when You are not. Alex walked up the St.Judes-Constance Billard stares. Still looking invincible. Just because he was now a loner didn't mean he had lost even a tad of respect.

Alex started to listen to his iPod, Trying to get his mind off all the injustice in the world. A certain song caught his eye.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And All I can taste is this moment_

_And All I can Breath is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just dont' want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And You can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything seems like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Alex quickly pulled his earphones off, He very much did not want to get another guilt trip about how he treated Celina on his birthday. It's been a month, And he still felt pissed at the world, Like some emo kid (No Offence to Emos who read my story) and yet he was starting to feel lonely. But he knew that the way he had treated her would only result to her wanting to break up, if not completely killing him.

Alex knew the one place she would be; The Met steps for lunch. Once he arrived, He noticed that she wasn't the center of attention, Instead, All of them looked pretty mindless since there was no Queen to tell them what to do. It was the first time Alex was on the met steps for the last 2 months. He walked up the steps and looked at all of his friends.

"Mind If I sit?" Alex asked breezily, They all quickly agreed. The second he sat down questions were bursting about how he was, Girls gushing about how hot he was, Guys asking about how he and Celina were doing.

"So I take it we're back from the dead?" Nick asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Alex only scoffed. "Don't hold your breathe." He replied. "I simply wanted to hang-out with some people, A person can't go so long without compannionship." Alex explained, Starting to regain his king-like instincts. Most of the girls nodded in agreement. Just then he saw Celina walk up the steps, Stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Alex was there. Celina regained her composure.

"Alright girls, Let's go." Celina commanded, The girls shot up immediately, Knowing perfectly well that what they did displeased her. Some of the guys chuckled at there obedience. Audrey, Who didn't know whether or not to follow her sister, stayed still. Big mistake.

Gwenn saw this, and tried to warn her, But it was too late. Celina was going to out her sister right then and there. "I said let's go." Celina said, Obviously annoyed. Audrey looked up at her sister. "Uh... I was actually thinking about staying." Audrey said timidly. The rest of the boys howled and were yelling Cat fight.

Nick watched in interest. "And why Is that?" Celina argued. Audrey sighed, Her sister said that in order to be in the A-list you need to know when to put up your own rules. "Well, The guys are more fun and all you girls ever talk about is Gossip, Boys, And shopping." Audrey explained, Causing everyone to gape at her as if she was crazy.

Celina seemed emotionless and not really bothered that Audrey stood-up to her. The girls were all wondering what her reaction would be.

"Very well, Let's go." Celina commanded the other girls and walked away, The girls stopped momentarily but quickly followed. Audrey gulped. "How bad was it?" She asked the boys. Nick smirked. "Don't expect to set foot on the steps anytime soon." Nick replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina entered her Suite after a stressful School Day, When she saw Alex on those steps she wondered what exactly was he doing. But she didn't get her hopes up; She learned better now. She saw Audrey was doing her homework in the library, Celina entered and Audrey's head shot up.

"Am I in trouble?" Audrey asked, Nervousness ringing from her voice. Celina just shook her head in a daze. Audrey stood-up from the desk and walked over to the coach Celina had sat on.

"Is something wrong?" Audrey asked curiously at her sister. She didn't know why Celina was so quick to break the barriers with her, It was almost as if she was her secret keeper, Her Guardian angel, Some sort of relief. She would tell her what she truly felt. Maybe that's why Celina wasn't so mean back there in the steps, Because she loved her sister too much to embarass her.

"Alex and I broke up. For good." Celina said strongly. Audrey rubbed her sister's back. "Oh my gosh." Audrey said softly, But the shock was still in her voice. "Celina, I'm sorry." Audrey apologized. Celina shook her head.

_FLASHBACK_

_"What do you want?" Alex asked in a huff as he saw Celina enter his room. "To talk... About us." Celina said sadly. "What about us?" Alex asked, almost as if he didn't know. _

_"I want to know what's happened between us? Ever since your Mom left you've never been the same. You never talk to anyone anymore, It's been 3 months, Alex. And you're still acting the way you are." Celina explained. Alex let out a bitter scoff. "How would you feel if your brother died and your mother left your father for another man?" Alex shot back._

_"I would've gotten over it, What happened to you? You always used to get over stuff quickly, And now what happened? Now you're acting like..." Celina trailed off. "Like a what?!" Alex hissed._

_"Like a stupid pansy! You're so weak! You're so spineless! And I hate you for it! I hate you!" She said as she shoved him more and more. _

_"I'm sorry alright?! But there's nothing I can do, Okay?" Alex replied. "This is who I am now." Alex said faintly._

_"You know, If I even have... A small space in your heart, It wouldn't be that hard for you to understand, right?!" Celina asked, as the tears fell from her eyes._

_"I never said I love you." Alex reminded, Letting the words hit her. He watched as the pain and sorrow shot out of her eyes. Alex knew he changed, And he wouldn't let Celina stay there and kill herself in the process._

_She turned away and slammed the door in his face._

_He wonders if it'll ever open again._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"This is the reason why I didn't want to get too close." Celina explained. Audrey took her in her arms, Watching her sister cry softly. Audrey then saw a picture she had never seen before. The picture on the top shelf was a picture of Celina, Alex, And Nick. They were all wearing different uniforms. They looked like they were only 13 years old, They were all obviously attending Riverside prep school.

"Do you miss him?" Audrey asked. She watched Celina turn around and get on her Tip Toe's to reach the photo. She examined it, It was the day she had failed her very first test. And she wasn't upset, She was genuinely happy and energetic. There was only one time she had felt that happy, It was with Alex.

It was amazing that this was the same girl who bitched her way up the steps.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Nick!" Gwenn greated as she entered Nick's penthouse. Nick stood-up. "Hey, What's up?" Nick asked. Gwenn sighed. "Nick, What if I told you Alex and Celina broke up?" Gwenn asked timidly.

Nick raised an eyebrow, Then a small smile was plastered on his face. "I would tell her I want a shot." Nick explained. Yup, Gwenn was wrong, The minute Alex leaves Celina, He would turn around and proclaim his undying love. Gwenn looked at him, Wondering if he was serious.

"Really?" She asked softly. Nick smiled brightly. "C'mon, Even I know the two of them would never break-up! Alex is too much of a possesive ass to let Celina go." Nick said with a scoff.

Gwenn only nodded, She knew it was wrong to lie to one of Celina's best friends, But she wanted her chance. Celina had hers, Over and over, And for once she wanted to be number one in someone elses eyes.

"Hey, Do you want to... Have dinner?" Nick offered. Gwenn looked up at him, Trying to conceal her surprise. "Which leads to sex?" She finished. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Nick, If you haven't forgotten you are also known for getting around." Gwenn reminded.

"You're words, Not mine." Nick reminded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton stalked over to Alex's room, She didn't know He and Celina broke-up, because it was obviously under wraps. But when Audrey told her, Her first instinct was to slap her twin in the face. She violetnly opened Alex's room, Where he was packing. Without warning, She slapped him hard on the face.

"SHIT! Peyton, What the fuck was that for?!" Alex cursed as he held his cheek. Peyton glared at him. "Do you want to know something, Alex? I hate you, I hate you so much! Do you want to know why?! Because you broke the only person who was actually keeping-up with your asshole ways!" Peyton ranted roughly, Shoving Alex hard.

"What is this about?" Alex asked calmly, Walking near her again. "Celina, The person you were in love with. What happened? The girl was nice to me for your sake, Took you're yelling and crap for 2 months, Alex, 2 freaking months! Do you know how crushed she could be? And you have the nerve to say you don't love her!?" Peyton asked, getting even more frustrated at his calm face.

"Peyton, How I treat people is non of your business." Alex reminded trying to keep the venom on his voice low. He had never seen peyton blow up at his face. "Yes, It is Alex. Because like it or not; She's my friend, And friends don't let friends be treated like crap by bastards like you." Peyton hissed, poking his chest.

"Peyton, We broke-up, Okay? She's a strong girl; She can deal with it." Alex responded. Peyton sent him a glare that could make Bart bass run away. "No, she can't. You ruined her, Alex. You ruined her, Tore her heart out, Crushed it, and didn't even give her a second glance. And what happened to this family is no excuse for doing that." Peyton said.

Alex watched his sister, The biggest rival of his Ex-Girlfriend, Hate him and curse him. But he didn't flinch, Instead he stood still and watched one of the most important people in his life walk out that door and slam it in his face.

That day he knew he had lost the two most important girls in his life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick and Gwenn sat at a small restaurant, With a beautiful view of New York city. There was a Mic and Piano on the small stage for people to sing. Gwenn laughed as Nick continued to tell her about everyone on the Upper East side.

"So tell me, How did you and Celina become best friends?" Nick asked curiously. Gwenn sighed with a smile. "Well, I was 13 and I was at my private Beach, My Mom then said she wanted to introduce me to the girl who's father she lost her virginity to. At first I was indifferent, But then I saw her collection of Audrey Hepburn movies and immediately jumped on the chance to be her friend." Gwenn explained.

Nick smirked at her. "Since when were you a fan of Audrey Hepburn?" Nick asked curiously. "I heard a song on the radio when I was 8, It was called Moon River. I kept humming it for days and days. I then found out what movie it was from; And ever since then I was hooked." Gwenn explained with a small shrugg.

Nick laughed lightly. Gwenn then raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Even you have to have a favorite something." Gwenn commented. Nick leaned back with a thoughtful smile. "My favorite type of condom?" Nick suggested. Gwenn threw a Dinner Roll at him. "Table Manners, Ms. Sparks." Nick reminded in a British accent.

"Manners? You're the one who's mentioning condoms." Gwenn retorted. Nick leaned back up and smirked. "Speaking of condoms..." Nick tailed off, Grinning devilishly. Gwenn sent him a glare.

"Just for that you're going to listen to me sing." Gwenn said as she stood-up. Nick raised an eyebrow and followed her Petite Body walk up the small stage. Gwenn looked through the pages and finally found the song she wanted.

_Gwenn: You're a part time lover and a full time friend_

_The monkey on your back is the latest trend._

_Don't see what anyone could see, in anyone else but you._

Nick immediately stood-up, Deciding to have some fun. He picked up the Mic beside her and continued.

_Nick: Here is a church and here is a streeple_

_We sure are cute for two ugly people_

_I don't see what anyone could see, In anyone else but you._

_Gwenn: We both have shiny happy fits of rage._

_I want more fans, You want more stage._

_I don't see what anyone could see, In anyone else but you._

_Nick: You're always trying, To keep it real_

_I'm in love with how you feel_

_I don't see what anyone could see, In anyone else but you._

_Gwenn: I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train_

_I kiss you all stary eyed, My body's singing from side to side_

_I don't see what anyone could see, In anyone else but you._

_Nick: The pebbles forgive me, The trees forgive me_

_So why can't, You forgive me?_

_I don't see what anyone could see, In anyone else but you._

_Du Du Du Du Du Du DuDu_

_Du Du Du Du Du Du DuDu_

_I don't see what anyone could see, In anyone else but you_

"I didn't know you can sing." Gwenn commented happily as everyone clapped loudly.

"I didn't know you can't." Nick retorted, Putting her in a playful bear hug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In Audrey's house she was chatting on the net when a IM quickly popped out.

Celina - QueenC4ever

Alex - St.JudesB-Boy

Nick - St.JudesParty-Boy

Gwenn - CaliforniaBabe

Ej - EjVDW

Peyton - 13HillGal

Violet - VideoGurl

Audrey - AudreyHepbrunFan

Blaise - JokesOnYou

Theo - KnightInShiningArmor

--

JokesOnYou: Hey, Got that HW in Chem?

AudreyHepburnFan: Yup, Sending the file now

JokesOnYou: Thanks, I'll make it up to you; Dinner at the waverly?

AudreyHepburnFan: Thanks But no thanks, C needs me.

JokesOnYou: Y?

AudreyHepburnFan: She and A broke-up 4 good.

JokesOnYou: Wow.

AudreyHepburnFan: I knw. Talk 2 U later, Got 2 finish my Lit Report

JokesOnYou: K, Night!

--

Celina just logged on her computer, Still stuck on what had just happened.

St.JudesPart-Boy: I'm trying to move on.

QueenC4ver: Huh?

St.JudesParty-Boy: I'm trying to move on from you.

QueenC4ever: That's good, Who's the girl?

St.JudesParty-Boy: Is it that obvious?

QueenC4ever: Yes.

St.JudesParty-Boy: Nothing, I'm just haning with Gwenn that's all.

QueenC4ever: GWENN?! Nick, Stay away from her!

St.JudesParty-Boy: What did I do?

QueenC4ever: What didn't you? I'm serious, After everything that happened to her in Cali the last thing she needs is a new guy.

St.JudesParty-Boy: C, One day you're going to have to stop taking care of everyone.

QueenC4ever: Doubt it.

--

CaliforniaBabe: C, What if I told you I went on a date with N?

QueenC4ever: You'd watch yourself crumple and die.

CaliforniaBabe: I'm serious

QueenC4ever: So am I. G, he's trouble, And I don't think it's safe for you to go out with someone just a few months after you left Cali. Who knows what he'll do.

CaliforniaBabe: He's just so fun and energetic.

QueenC4ever: I'm sure he is, But G even you know you're not ready for someone else right now.

CaliforniaBabe: Guess you're right.

--

KnightInShiningArmor: Hey C, I heard you and A broke-up.

QueenC4ever: Go away, Theo.

KnightInShiningArmor: Ouch!

QueenC4ever: What exactly do you want?

KnightInShiningArmor: A date, At Laz Vento? And then A Lincon Hawk concert.

QueenC4ever: Sigh. T, You're a nice guy, But I just broke-up with him today and I don't think I'm ready to think abotu anyone else right now.

KnightInShiningArmor: With all the guys asking you out it must be tiring to turn them all down.

QueenC4ever: ?

KnightInShiningArmor: Every guy's in love with you, Evrey guys asked you out, And yet you turn them all down. Are you that in love with A?

QueenC4ever: FYI, Yes I WAS, Not anymore. (LIE!)

KnightInShiningArmor: Of course not.

--

PLEASE REVIEW!! 8 more before I Update!


	14. The Alex Ass Project

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl Here, And it looks like the return of our favorite King A is upon us. That's right, King A was spotted smokign it up in Central Park for the very first time with Prince N, Joker B, And Theodore Nott and K. Then he was spotted tormention Lower-Year boys and Hanging out at the steps. Wasn't it only yesterday he and Queen C broke-up. Looks like A's Dog tag has finally been cutt off. I wonder what C thinks?_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Audrey sat on the Met steps, Along with the entire Socialite set. They were all trashing and taunting the other students at Nightingale Prep. Gwenn was beside her, She and Nick were too deep in a conversation. She somehow felt uncomfortable when Celina wasn't around, She felt out of place, Like she wouldn't be there if it weren't for her. Which was true in all fairness. Jackie, Celina's sceond in command's cell phone rang.

Once she read it she turned over to the girls and said "8" Audrey and Gwenn both raised an eyebrow in confusion, But the girls nodded. The guys saw this and wondered all the same. One by one, The girls stood-up, Leaving there boyfriends. Will, Who's girlfriend was Pansy, asked where she was going.

"It's over." Pansy said carelessly, But somehow regrettably. Audrey and Gwenn both looked stunned, But the other girls just waited. Will stood-up and looked at her straight in the face. "I said it's over, We're done." Pansy said dismissevly.

"What's going on?" Nick asked curiously and in some shock. Pansy and Will have been dating for the last month. "Get your things girls, We're leaving." Jackie announced.

"Who made you queen?" Gwenn retorted, Not liking her attitude one bit. She seemed to be a cheaper version of Celina, but still ruthless all the same. She gave Jackie a sneer, Which she only replied by letting her bottom and upper lip supress each other. "No one, but everyone knows who's in charge when C's not around." Virginia pointed out. Alex looked up, The mention of her Alias name caught his attention.

"And who might that be?" Gwenn challenged spitefully. "Who's her best friend you or me?" Gwenn replied, earning confidence from herself. Jackie simply scoffed in amusement. "You know the answer to that." Jackie pointed out, Causing Gwenn to glare at her. Audrey watched the scene carefully, Wondering exactly what was going on.

Jackie handed her her EnV, Pointing to a text from Celina. Once Gwenn finished it, She didn't know what to do. She read it once again.

_**J, I'm so sick of those boys; Give them the boot. Tell everyone else. You know the drill, Hitch them then ditch them. Make sure everyone follows. Meet me at the Dining Hall once you're done. Make P dump W and G drop N. No way can A Break-Up with me and get away with it. XO**_

Gwenn gulped, Whenever Celina sent a command, It was to be followed; Audrey, Who was reading the text from behind her, Knew her sister's bitterness well. Gwenn sighed, Best friend or not, She was still one of her followers; And there was no way she could deny this request.

"Nick, I can't come with you for lunch, Sorry." Gwenn apologized, Looking down on her Jimmy Choos. Nick looked utterly confused. "What's going on? And why are you blowing us off anyway?" Nick asked angrily, Looking for an explenation.

Gwenn sighed, She knew her best friend well enough to know that she didn't want to seem as broken and as vulnerable as she really was. "Nothing, We're simply getting sick of your pig jokes and your odor." Gwenn said sassily, Causing Alex to smirk.

"C made you say that, Didn't she?" Alex asked amusingly. The girls knew they had to cover for her. "Of course not, Unlike you, She doesn't hang on to being left behind. I mean, you're Mom leaves you and you commit Social Suicide; And they call you a Bad Boy?" Audrey snapped, Standing up to her sisters Ex fiercly. Many of the guys looked at there king for a response.

Alex wasn't one to let things go. "At least I'm an Archibald. You, On the other hand has No name, No money, Just a Slutty gold digger who probably Fucked Chuck Bass just to get her way." Alex said in frustration, Standing up and glaring at the Silver Eyed Blonde. He had to admit, Even he could get lost in those deep Silver eyes with some Blue in them. But he still longed for Shiny Black hair and Brown eyes.

Audrey felt so small, Why did she even stand up for herself; She had that coming. But before she could calculate everything he said, She heard a loud Punch being thrown. She looked up and saw both Blaise and Celina getting ready to lung him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" Celina yelled angrily as she punched him, Causing his nose to bleed. "You have no fucking right to say that to anyone but youself." Celina scolded angrily. It was the first time Celina had literally hurt someone. And for Audrey. Celina lovede to hurt people, But not in that way. It was always a mental game with other people; But not this time.

Even the girls gasped at her sudden outburst, Gwenn and Nick were trying to stop her; But her motivation was obviously too strong, Even for them. Alex held his bleeding nose, Glaring at her. "It's true." Alex muttered under his breath, But she still heard it. And she was getting ready to hit him once again. Nick held on to her waist, Trying to stop her from fully killing Alex.

It was his turn to intervene. "Guys, What the hell are we doing?! We're supposed to be best friend, Remember?" Nick reminded, Causing both Alex and Celina to look at him. "No, I don't." Celina said spitefully.

"Nick, It's not my fault she's got a slut for a sister." Alex said cooly, Regaining his composure. "I'm not the only one." Celina retorted, Now it was Alex's turn to get angry. "I mean, Your sister sleeps with Ej Van Der Woodsen, And probably every boy on the Upper East Side." Celina reminded. She didn't truly believe that, but since they were targetting each other's sisters she might as well.

"You Fucking little whore!" Alex yelled, Causing all the girls to gasp. Celina was no whore, She had boys around her finger, Sure, But she was no whore. Even the guys knew he took it too far. This was his best friend, his Ex-Girlfriend. The person he's been in love with for as long as they could all remember.

Celina glared at him. And so did Nick and the girls. Audrey wanted to yell at him, Tell him he was in big trouble. The girl did everything for him, And he does nothing but call her a whore. Audrey thought that it was so uncalled for.

Deep inside, Celina felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Did he not love her anymore? Not even a little? Not even at all? The words rang through her head, Over and over.The silence was defening.

Everyone waited for a response, But for the first time, She couldn't say anything. She just looked at him, Her facial expression softened from anger to... Sadness. It went peircing through his eyes.

The girls felt so sorry for her. She wasn't going to cry, She knew better than to cry, But the way she asked it was so heartbreaking, Even the guys could only stare.

Alex stayed silent, He couldn't take back what he said. Alex just shook his head. Audrey and Gwenn both knew that if they didn't save her right then and there, The control she had worked so hard to keep would vanish.

Just as she was about to speak, Gwenn leaned into her ear. "Not here." Gwenn reminded. The girls lead her down the steps. Nick glared angrily at him. "I have half the mind to kill you right here." Nick said in frustration, He then followed Celina.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Spotted on the steps of the Met, Once lovers, C and A fought over just about everything. How sad, It all started when King A insulted Little A. Both Queen C and Joker B were getting ready to throw a punch at him. Then King A called Queen C a "Fucking Little Whore." OUCH! Sorry Queen C, Looks like A doesn't love you anymore. And what's a girl to do? Walk away. And to think Celix looked like the couple of the century._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Peyton read the post, How dare her brother say that to her? How could he have? There was no way Peyton would forgive him. He had such a nerve to do that to her. What happened to the Lovestruck brother she loved. It seems as if he had become a monster, And Peyton knew she had to help him gain control before he gets himself killed. Peyton stood in front of the mahogany door.

She was still dressed in her Constance Billard Uniform and White Knee-high socks. her Sergio Rossi's were tapping on the Hardwood floors. Peyton sighed deeply, It was now or never. She opened he door, Revealing her father in front of his computer. Nate was reading a bunch of Business proposals, He looked up and saw Peyton, The spitting image of her mother. Nate sighed, He and Peyton hadn't spoken to each othr for the longest time.

"What is it, Peyton?" Nate asked curiously and softly. Peyton sighed and sat down on his Leather Single-Seat. "I need... I need you to talk to Alex. Ever since Mom left he's thrown everything away. He's ruder, Rougher, He Broke-up with Celina." Peyton explained rather sadly.

"Peyton, He doesn't seem to have changed." Nate pointed out. Peyton sighed impatiently. "The guy stops hanging out with his friend, Stops drinking and partying, Calls his Ex-Girlfriend a whore and has lost all respect for people. Dad, he has a problem." Peyton replied.

"He's simply greiving with the fact that you're mother had left us." Nate said bitterly. Peyton had had enough, How could her father act as if nothing was wrong? Even she noticed the huge change.

"She didn't leave us, She left you." Peyton said, Knowing it hurt him bad. Nate only stayed calm, After dealing with the Captains strong blows he had learned when to shut his mouth.

"Peyton, Even if I tried, Alex will have to figure it out himself." Nate reassured. Peyton stood-up, Letting her Small Petite Hands grip tightly on the edge of the Desk. She glared at her father. "What kind of father are you? You find out your son is ruining his life and all you can do is let him be?! No wonder Mom left you." Peyton said scornfully.

Nate sighed. "I'll talk to him." Nate said calmly. Peyton gave him one last look before spinning her Sergio Mossi's and heading for the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"No one asked for your oppinion!" Alex yelled at his Dad. Alex was lying down on his bed, groaning at the fact that his father has chosen now of all times to be Responsible and loving.

"You're sister told me about how you've been acting lately. Alex, I know it hurt you, You've always somehow been closer to your Mom, but it doesn't mean you can treat people the way you do." Nate explained angrily.

"How I treat people and what I do with my life is non of your business!" Alex complained, Sitting up and glaring at his father. "It is when I'm you're father!" Nate countered.

"Since when?!" Alex yelled, Causing Nate to be taken back by it. "I've tried, Alright?! I'm sorry If I wasn't there for you when Pete died, Or when yur Mother left. But I want to be there for you... Because I love you." Nate said, softening up a bit.

Alex just shook his head angrily. Alex scoffed. "Since when?" Alex asked him. Nate sighed and walked over to his son. "Since now." Nate reassured. "Alex, You were, And I know until now, In love with her. What happened?" Nate asked gently.

"She needed to know the truth." Alex said dismissevly. "And what was that? That you spent 17 years adoring and loving her, Only to call her a whore?" Nate reminded.

"Why'd you do it?" Nate asked his son, Wanting to know the true answer to the question. Alex sighed. "I'm not that same person I was 2 months ago. I'm a loner now, I no longer enjoy doing the things I did before. I became more realistic, I no longer find happiness in attending Society Brunches and Interning in Law Firms like I used to. I'm not the person she loves anymore, And I wasn't going to let her ruin herself for me anymore." Alex responded, Letting a rush of sadness shoot through his face.

"Alex, I don't believe that. You're only hurting... In time You'll find youself again. But if this is what you think is to be done; Then so be it." Nate gave in, Knowing fully well that he couldn't change his sons morals even if he tried.

Alex nodded and watched Nate leave his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina examined herself in the Mirror. Her Curly Black hair was down with a Red headband with a huge bow supporting it. Her Ralph Lauren Blue and White striped blouse was hanging tightly on her curves. A Black Ralph Lauren vest with the Ralph Lauren crest was on her Left side. She let her Blue Knee-lengh skit hand freely on her hips. White socks were on her legs, Along with a pair of Prada shoes.

Though her day was sad and heartbreaking, There was no time to even think about it. Tonight she was meeting up with people from Ralph Lauren, Explaining her Ralph Lauren inspired outfit, And Bergdorfs. She was going to present her ideas for the Spring catalgoue. And if she was lucky, She would get the Internship. Celina sighed, She needed to forget her boyfriend problems and focus on the task in hand.

Blair entered the room and eyed her daughter's outfit. She was impressed, Her daughter obviously showed and presented herself well like the Proper Upper East Side female she was. Blair rubbed her daughters shoulders from behind her in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Blair said softly as she started to stroke her daughters hair gently, Smiling at her daughter who's eyes were still glued to the mirror. "I'm not getting married. Save your Kodak moments from someone else." Celina retorted bitterly. Blair was taken back.

"Is something bothering you." Blair asked as she got Celina to spin around and look at her. Blair noticed the eyebugs in her eyes. Blair always knew how to read her daughter's emotions. She was crushed. It was as if someone had broken her down.

Celina shook her head. She hated this. Whenever she was in her mother's presence and something heartbreaking was happening, She felt the huge urge to cry. A big lump of Pain was on her chest, The kind you get when you try to supress tears.

Blair looked at her daughter intently, She would soon break down. Celina saw this, Somehow glaring at her mother. How dare she watch her as if she was a Puppet being played with. Like a Soap Opera. Blair was expecting the tears to come down, And Celina wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of watching her break down.

She pulled away from her mother and picked up her Business Porfolio and Gucci Handbag. She kissed Blair on the cheek and walked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina arrived in Ralph lauren's base where she was to report at. She entered and was surprised to see Theodore Nott, Of all people, Hanging around Ralph Lauren's base as he tried to sweet talk some other intern. Celina let out a bitter scoff and tapped his shoulder.

She had to admit, Theodore Nott was hot. He had Light Brown hair which always seemed to look like he just rolled out of bed, Which was very bohemian of him. He had Sparkling Blue eyes and Pale skin. He was tall, About 6"1 and was very famous for other people's donwfall. He looked at her and then smirked.

"Celina Bass, Who would've thought?" Theo said smirking. Celina only let out a scoff. "Not me." She responded. "What are you doing here?" She asked him curiously. Theodore smirking again. "My Father's new wife kicked me out of the Penthouse for Hooking up with our Housekeeper." Theodore replied, Slightly smiling at the memmory.

Celina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I've got an interview to do so I really have to get going." Celina replied politely. Truth be told, There was nothing wrong with Theodore Nott; He was a bit of an ass, But with two best friends like that it was east to forget, And he was known for causing other people's downfalls but so what? He simply was't her type.

"Hey." Theodore called out just as Celina started to walk away. "After your little interview how about we go out for a burger or something?" Theodore requested. He was rich, yes, But he was way more down to earth than the other boys at St. Judes. Celina sighed... Wait, Wasn't this guy one of her Ex-boyfriends biggest allies? Plus she always secretly liked Theo anyway.

"Why not?" Celina replied seductively, Giving him that smile which made every boy's heart swoon. She turned around and walked over to the office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my gosh this is so good!" Celina proclaimed as she continued to eat her Cheese Burger with no condiments, She was never really a fan of vegetables, And Sprite in hand. Theo had the same, But with Coke for himself. He smiled warmly at her, Just like every other guy, He had also hoped Celina gave him a glance or two.

And now here she was, The skinny tight-lipped Queen, Eating a Fattening Cheeseburger and actually having a good time. They were walking around Time Square.

"Have you never had a burger before?" Theo asked in disbelief. Celina smiled genuinely. "Nah, It was always Low Carb Salads with no dressing." Celina replied.

"So what was up with you and Alex?" Theo asked in genuined curiousity. Celina took another bite, She looked like he had given her a piece of heaven. Her mother had always refrained from letting her eat sweets when she was younger. "He called my sister a slut and me a whore, What do you think?" Celina asked retorically. Theo smiled.

"I think the best way to get over someone is to get under someone." Theo said seductively, But was simply joking around. Celina gave him a playful slap on the arm and laughed. "Where'd you get the line, T? Someone might mistake you as Shakesphere." Celina retorted happily, Her interview was better than expected and not she was eating the most delicious thing she had ever eaten.

"If you must know; I got it from Gossip Girl." Theo said happily, Who would've thought that out of school she was actually nice? "A Nott reads Gossip Girl?" Celina remarked. "Hey, Us Nott's need to know who's who." Theo reminded. As Celina continued to chew on her burger, Theo continued to reflect on how she was with him. She sipped her Sprite and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for turning you donw on you last... Millions of Date offers." Celina apologized sweetly. Theo only smiled at her. "It's okay, After the first Hundred Thousand I finally got used to it." Theo said dismissively. He then hailed a Cab and opened the door. "Thank you good sir." Celina siad playfully, He only grinned. "Good is not a word to decribe me." Theo countered.

Celina was about to hug him when he stepped back. "You wouldn't want Gossip Girl to think you You're dating one of your Ex's friends." Theo warned. Celina smirked and hugged him tightly and happily, He was definitely a good person to come to when it comes to heartache. "That's exactly what." She whispered in his ear and then enetered the cab.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Spotted in Time Square; Queen C and Jouster/Knight T was escourting her. Apparently they were eating Cheese Burgers and Soda's in cans from another small Fastfood restaurant. Whether it was McDonalds or Friday's is a wonder. Queen C looked like she was actually happy and so was T. At the end he hailed a cab for C and ended it with a hug. What? No kiss? Is this a friendly date or a lovable date? Who knows, All I know is that I'm glad C's finally rebounded fro her scandalous break-up.Girl deserves to live_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Everyone at the Baizens Party that night were shocked. Celina Bass and Theodore Nott were out? That wasn't right. Lurking in the shadows, Alex was somehow sad. It was all his fault, He drove her away and told her he didn't love her. Why should he blame her for wanting to find love somewhere else? But it still didn't make him feel any better.

His father said it was just a faze, That he would find himself again. Maybe he was right after all, Since when did Alex Archibald get sick of partying and drinking? This wasn't right. It was then he knew he would have to find himself. It didn't matter if he could have her back or not, Well actually it did, But his first goal would be to fix old ties. He whipped out his cell phone and called the New York Yellowpages.

"Brooklyn, I think that's in New York."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I know that It's late but... I need to know why you left." Alex said quickly as he entered his mother's Brooklyn loft. He eyed it, It was rather simple. There were no Four Thousand dollar Rugs or Expensice Porcelain statues. Even he had to admit it was a bit too homy for his taste. He saw Dan Humphrey walk in, Only to turn around and try to avoid the almost fight.

Serena looked at her Son. "I'm sorry, I know I said some horrible things and You didn't deserve it. But you hurt me and Peyton, You left us and ran off with someone else. I know you were only trying to follow your heart, But I still got hurt. Marriage isn't something to commit to only to drop it on the floor. It's a lifetime commitment, Something that shouldn't be easily broken. The same goes for relationships with people; You can't just expect them to be there and understand all the way. Even if they do love you." Alex ranted as he paced around the Loft.

Serena eyed her son, But understood him perfectly well and nodded.

"Mom, You left us. How could you have done that? Even if you didn't love Dad anymore. Do you know how crushed I was when you did that? For the first time in a long time I cried! I cried, Mom. Me, Alex Archibald. I was so broken after that. I stopped talking to my friends and pushed away my girlfriend because I was thorn up inside! You don't leave your kids Mom. Being a mother isn't a partime job that you can do when It's convenient for you!" Alex ranted. Serena knew she would have to let him bring out all his emotions before she could say what she's been dying to say.

"And now look what's happened. Nick won't talk to me, Celina hates me, And I've lost Peyton's respect! But you know what I hate? Is that I have no one to blame. I can't blame you, You're just trying to be happy. I can't blame Dan because he was just a bystander. I can't blame Dad, He didn't do anything. No, The only person who I can blame my mistakes on is myself. And now I've lost everything!"

Serena felt guilty as the tears started to well up. This was all her fault, She should've known better that to let this happen. She walked over to her son and enveloped him in a hug. After what seemed like forever, She finally asked it.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Alex shook his head. "No, But I can move one." Alex explained, Hugging her tightly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, I know it's not as long as usual but I personally like this chap. I'm still trying to figure out who's going where. And for me T's more of the rebound guy, Though he truly has good intentions. I was thinkin that he and C would get together for a while. Don't worry there will be more Gwennick in the next chap.

10 reviews before I update.

You know you love me

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	15. Desperately Seeking Celina

"Love is a constant reminder of true meaning in a person's life. Meaning, Conviction, and ever-lasting Happiness. Those of us who isolate ourselves from love, Are the ones who have no conviction to one's true Happiness. Love is not easy, it is not kind. It is not an easy process of which we all simply find the answers in the book. No, it is much more than that. It is finding real progress, and real development. Where we grow, Learning our mistakes and learning how to fix them."

It has been 3 months since Celina Bass has ever gotten out of there. It was tragic, and she hated herself for it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ever since she and Theo went on a date, she felt a huge emptiness in herself. A hunger that was to be fed, But It couldn't quite find what it's been looking for. When that didn't work out, she went to bars more often that she should, trying to find someone who could change her ache. Celina really tried, but nothing seemed to work. She would wake-up in the middle of the Afternoon, Drenched in vomit, A Hangover to boot, and silent tears falling from her eyes. _

_She hated herself for not being able to move on; it was like she was to stay broken and sad forever. Chuck, Audrey, And Blair noticed Celina's new reckless behavior. Her grades took it's own toll, True she was still the model student, But it was only because Chuck and Blair persuaded, more like threatened to cut her off, If she didn't get back on track. Alas, she would sneak out at night, Head over to the Sconti or Belleview for Drinking and Partying. _

_She'd flirt with a guy, but instead of him picking her up, straddling her and leading her to his Apartment; she found herself pulling away and bringing herself home. The true Celina was still in there, that was the reason why she found herself home at around 2AM. Because her search for meaning and happiness was once again unfulfilled._

_Audrey tried to convince her sister to stop, but it seemed like she wouldn't. Ever since then. Blair and Chuck had stopped talking to any of the Archibald's, Causing Nate to worry. When Nate asked Chuck why he was avoiding him; the answer was almost too bitter to hear. "My daughter's breaking and falling because of your son. She sneaks out of our house to drink and go wild, because of your son. She wakes up with hang-overs because of your son. I hate to break it to you; but it's all because of your son."_

_Blair cried herself to sleep, With Chuck hugging her tightly. She had worried for her daughter so much. Blair could only wonder what was going on in that girls head of hers. She checked her computer when she was out doing who knows what, she had read in her Private Computer Journal that she didn't want to disappoint anyone, but everyone keeps disappointing her._

_There was this one day that Blair noticed just how Celina's alcohol consumption was coming out. She noticed Celina frantically searching her father's winery for more drink, But Blair decided to throw them all out, Much to Chuck's dismay. Celina yelled at just about everyone, and that's when Blair knew it was time to send her back to the "Women's Haven" in Connecticut._

_It was now July, and she was in the Process of getting better. But it seemed like she was still sad, Like there was no happiness in her whatsoever. Audrey visited her daily, and though Celina tried her hardest to be warm and friendly, the sadness and the desperation in her voice was too big to neglect. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Thank you for reading to the class, Celina. Report back tomorrow to fulfill your Community Service." Donna, A nurse, thanked. Upper East Sider or not, Getting caught with Alcohol when she was still 17 was still not permitted. Celina nodded and said goodbye to the elderly women she was reading to. Once she was walking out of the center, wearing a White Tank top Dolce and Gabbana shirt and Pair of Blue jeans.

As she got in her Jaguar she was driven back to the haven. Once she was there, she was greeted by everyone, In that place people made it a point to welcome each and every one of them as much as possible. She entered her quarters.

Her room wasn't super extravagant like it was on the Upper East Side. Instead, there were Light Pink walls which resembled the shade her room was when she was, A Queen Sized bed covered with cotton sheets. A desk with a computer and a phone and a private Bathroom. A TV was across her Bed and the Cat that she had gotten to help her find companionship.

After an hour she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She announced loud enough to be heard. "Ms.Sparks and Ms.Russo is here to see you." Karen, Another nurse at the facility, Announced. Celina nodded, but was slightly confused. Gwenn didn't know where she was, she could only guess Audrey broke down and told her. Her father paid everyone to keep her attendance a secret.

The only people who visited her were Audrey, Chuck, And Blair. She wanted to call Nick, but she decided that it was better to not let too much people in on it. She changed into a Violet Yves. Saint Laurent Tube top and a pair of Michael Kors shorts and Heels. She walked into the visiting area to see Gwenn, Dressed in a Black Top with Pearls and Blue jeans. Audrey, who was beside her, wore a Gold sparkly Shirt from Eleanor Originals and A Mini-skirt along with Mules.

Celina gave them a faint smile and walked over to Gwenn, enveloping her in a deep hug. She could feel Gwenn cling on to her harder. Gwenn then started to slowly cry, she just felt sorry for her that's all. This was her second time in a facility, and knowing Celina well enough she felt like a disappointment to herself. Celina just hugged her; Knowing Gwenn was probably lost without her.

"Things were horrible." Gwenn muttered in Celina's jet Black hair. She pulled away and looked at the sobbing Gwenn in confusion and worry. "He came back..." Gwenn trailed off. "I was so scared; I didn't know what to do." Celina looked at her no longer sparkling eyes. "He ruined everything, you know? When I arrived at California he immediately got hold of me. He raped me, and hurt me, and I didn't know what to do." Gwenn said sadly and hysterically. Crying harder and harder.

Celina looked at Audrey for an explanation. Once Gwenn calmed down she finally sat at the Seat across from Celina. "So how have you been?" Gwenn asked casually. Celina sighed.

"To be honest, this is actually the first time I'll answer that truthfully." Celina said with some sadness in her voice. "Sad, Deceived... I don't know what I'm supposed to do. It gets harder everyday; The Alcohol was like a drug. And now I don't know how I can keep going on without it." Celina explained to them sadly.

Audrey reached out for her hand, Which Celina grasped in hopes of comfort. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Celina told Gwenn. "I was the one who needed to be there for you." Gwenn said, Standing up and hugging her tightly once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked coldly as he sneered at the figure near the door. Alex emerged from the dark and approached him. "You were asked a question." Chuck reminded, still keeping his rudeness. "I need to know where she is." Alex replied shamefully.

"Audrey's out." Chuck responded, knowing fully well who Alex was talking about. "I meant... Celina." Alex assured. Chuck only gave him a scoff. "Why should I tell you? After everything you've done." Chuck asked angrily.

"I know I've made mistakes and it's been 3 months but... I need to talk to her." Alex said, starting to sound desperate. Chuck looked away and sat down in his Black Leather seat which was behind his Desk. "You've made your mistakes, Mistakes that cannot be forgiven." Chuck told sternly. "I absolutely do not want you to be a part of my daughter's life anymore."

"Haven't you ever made a huge mistake?" Alex asked. "Where you know you can't make things right, but you're still going to try?" Alex continued.

"You can say whatever you want, but you will most certainly not speak to my daughter." Chuck said, not letting his words get to him.

"Please... I'm begging here." Alex said. "Go to hell and come back burned, and then I'll consider it." Chuck replied spitefully.

"I'm a wreck without her. I need her in my life, Okay? I'm not a romantic, and I'm not an expert on relationships; but I do know that I can't stand seeing her, and not being able to be with her. And I know that we're young, but I've always loved her." Alex professed rather truthfully.

"I know I've made mistakes, But don't we all? I've turned into someone else ever since my mother left my father. But now I'm back, and I know what I really want." Alex continued.

"What exactly do you want? Because I can assure you, my daughter won't take you back." Chuck replied. Truthfully, even he knew she'd take him back. Because she loved him in a way she couldn't love even her own father.

Alex walked over to his Right side. "I'll do anything just to see her again." Alex said mutely, But Chuck heard it. It was the same thing over and over again when it came to him and Blair.

"Alex, do you really love her?" Chuck asked rather softly. Alex would've put in a sarcastic comment, but chose not to. "I always have, I always will." Alex replied.

Chuck loved this boy like the son he never had, but he knew that Celina would hurt herself again and again. It wasn't only Alex who was a wreck without her, she also was.

"I don't want her to get hurt anymore." Chuck confessed. "I just want her to be happy, and ever you do too." Chuck reminded Alex, Who looked up at him. Alex stood-up, as did Chuck.

"Women's institution of Rehabilitation in Connecticut." Chuck finally let out. Alex's eyes grew big. "Rehab?" Alex asked, Almost too scared to ask. Chuck then looked at him straight in the eye. "You tell me, Can you face the girl who was driven to rehab because of you? To depression because of you? Can you stand seeing her blank eyes once more?" Chuck reminded.

Alex staired at him, He felt a huge rush of guilt go through him. "I'm trying to make things right." Alex said in all hope.

"Let's hope." Chuck muttered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

1 week later

"Celina, you have a visitor." Karen announced as she peeked in the room. Celina was lying down on her bed, trying once again to stop herself from sneaking out and picking up a bottle of Champagne. Celina looked up at her, Bother her eyebrows fussed together. "Who?" Celina asked faintly. Celina didn't wait for an answer as she went into her closet and got dressed.

She put on a Yellow Michael Kors Top and Blue Jean shorts. She brought out her Jimmy Choo slip-ons and walked over to the visiting area. Karen pointed over to the boy with Blonde hair and Sparkling Emerald eyes that she's fallen in love with. Celina looked at Karen, Who grinned knowingly.

"He's cute, where'd you keep him?" Karen asked curiously as she eyed him. Celina gulped but walked over to Alex. Celina felt the nerve and tension run between them, they haven't been this close since school. Celina stopped in front of him, but learned well enough to know that composure is everything.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Alex asked, finally breaking the tension. Celina felt a burn of anger go through her. "Cut the crap, what are you doing here?" Celina snapped at him. Alex sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

He sat down and put his hands on the table; she then sat down across from him and glared at him. A glare that would make even Bart Bass cower in fear.

"I wanted to talk about everything that's happened." Alex explained calmly, causing her glare to soften. "Alex, I really don't want to fight. If anything, I don't even want to see you." Celina replied in all honesty, causing his eyes to darken.

"I get it; you have every reason to hate me." Alex started. "But I just wanted to clear things out between us." Alex finished assuring. "What things? The fact that I'm in here because I couldn't handle what you did to me? Because I tried my hardest to find someone else because I know I can never replace you? Alex, you know me more than anyone to know that I am never weak. But you made me weak, and vulnerable, and I'm so broken because of you." Celina said, keeping a straight emotionless face.

"It wasn't easy for me to do all of those things." Alex muttered. "Yeah, Well It didn't stop you now did it?" Celina snapped, Standing up and slamming her seat back. She made her way to the exit but Alex had already run after her and stepped in her way.

"Alexander Cornelius Archibald, Go away." Celina said with a glare, addressing his full name. "Not until you hear me out." Alex replied gently.

"Alex, I'm serious. I don't want to fight, I just want to go to the bar, Down Alcohol and forget all of this has ever happened. You were so weak and spineless! The minute something happens that's not a part of your plan you run away, You Isolate yourself, because you don't even really have any feet to stand on." Celina said, hitting his chest harder and harder. She hated the fact that he was way taller than her.

"You talk as if you're any different." Alex said as he grasped both of her arms and pulled them down. "I didn't have a choice, I was hurt. I was abandoned; Okay, I admit it was my entire fault. I chose to push you and Nick and everyone else out. Alright and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying I never loved you, or for calling you and your sister a whore. I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you and if I was an ass. But if there's one thing you know more than anything is that I'd never meant to hurt you."

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! I JUST WANT TO RUN AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! I WANT TO KILL YOU, BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU WITH MYSELF. I LET YOU HAVE ME; BODY, SOUL, HEART, AND MIND! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK YOU WOULD HURT ME; BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T! BUT YOU DID, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" Celina yelled at him shoving him and hitting his chest even harder than before.

Soon, the tears started coming down from her eyes. Alex pulled her hands down, but she continued to struggle. The tried and tried to pull away from his hug. She said everything that could possibly hurt him. Telling him she never loved him. Telling him his mother left him because he was stupid and was never good enough. Telling him no one could ever want him.

But he didn't even flinch; He just continued to try to keep the hysterical Celina down. Since there weren't many visitors today, Alex paid the woman to give them full privacy?

After 5 minutes, she hugged him back, clinging to him for safety. "Alex..." Celina said faintly as the tears continued to fall. "Don't hurt me anymore." Celina tried to get out between sobs. Alex couldn't take the sight of her; she was supposed to be strong and bitchy. But there was no trace of that at the very moment.

"Please, Alex... Please don't hurt me anymore. I don't want to get hurt again, I can't." Celina said as she shook her head.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you have to hurt me?" Celina asked as she looked up at him, the tears falling from her eyes. "I wasn't the same person anymore. And I didn't think I'd ever be. You wouldn't have loved me if I were any different than I was before." Alex answered her softly, as he continued to sooth her. Even he knew that underneath all the responsibly and strength she shows the world. She was still a little girl, who was trying to figure out her morals and her place in there world.

"I will always love you, you know that?" Celina asked him as she swept his gold hair away from his Green eyes. "After everything I've done?" Alex asked her, Hoping that she still did. "There's nothing you could do to ever get me to let go. I would love you if you were poor, if you were a loner or an ass. I would still love you." Celina said as the tears started to dry away.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I wish I never did. I love you so much that I cold ever lead on." Alex said as he played with her Black Hair, A great distraction once again.

"Let's do this differently this time." Celina said, smiling lightly at him. "And I accept your apology." She muttered as she played with his hands. Alex smiled lightly. "Are you sure? Even after..." Alex trailed off. Celina nodded reassuringly. "I've tried so hard to replace you, and I couldn't. Because wherever I go, I always find my way back to you."

"Celina, I love you. And not because you're beautiful or because you're smart. I love you because you were the only girl who could make me smile. The only girl that could ever get me to cry if you wanted to." Alex said, starting to feel happier than he had ever been. She smiled at him.

Her nightmare was finally over. "Stay here in Connecticut with me." Celina blurted out of the blue. "I can't leave anytime soon, but I want you to stay here." Celina trailed off.

"There's no place I'd rather be." Alex replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It's been a month since they got back together, with each day Celina's always been happier, and was recovering faster. He would sneak her out or sneak in her room, trying to spend every day with her. At first, Audrey, Chuck, Blair, and Gwenn all didn't approve. They said he would hurt her again, But they al saw the shift of happiness in her and couldn't even bear tearing the two apart.

There summer was eventful; they were out having picnics, Riding Bicycles, and simply having a good time. Somehow, Alex always apologized every single opportunity he had, But she always just told him it was alright.

Celina and Alex were eating in a Japanese Restaurant, Celina and Alex's favorite food of all time. Alex had all kind of Sushi while Celina had Sashimi and Tempura (I don't know why I'm mentioning this. Truth me be told I'm only hungry.)

"I was wondering all of a sudden; why did Gossip Girl say that you and Theo went out?" Alex asked curiously, with a glint of jealousy in his eyes. Celina raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Jealous?" She suggested. Alex only smirked. "That's an understatement." Alex said easily. "Trust me, we were just hanging out." Celina reassured.

"Good." Alex said, feeling relieved. "You know, Nick's been wondering where you were." Alex started. "I think it would be best to give him a call." Alex said as he handed her his Sidekick. Celina sighed, Nick hadn't heard from her in over a month and she didn't want to worry him as much as he usually did. She clicked his speed dial. 5, Since He always wanted to be the center of attention. After 3 rings he finally answered.

"Alex? Where the fuck have you been? You don't ditch me in the Hampton for a month and not even answer my calls?! Seriously, C's been lost since the end of the school year and you decide to go all Serena Van Der Woodsen on me! You haven't even answered my calls! Alex, what happened to you? I'm starting to get worried." At the end, Nick's voice sounded a bit sad to not have Alex with him.

"Hey Jerk-face how's it been?" Celina asked. "CELINA?!" Nick exclaimed. "Where have you been?! Why do you have Alex's phone..." Celina cut him off. "Alex's with me here in Connecticut... Nick, I'm sorry if I didn't call for the last 2 months but... I'm in Connecticut with Alex. We're back together and before you lecture me, Trust me, it took a lot of groveling." Celina trailed off.

"C! How could you have left? I was worried sick!" Nick ranted in a huff. "I said I was sorry." Celina repeated. Nick only sighed. "Fine, just as long as you're alright. What are you doing in Connecticut anyway?" Nick asked in confusion. Celina gulped and stared at Alex. "Alex wants to talk to you." Celina intervened. Alex raised a quizzical eyebrow but took the phone.

"Alex Archibald how could you have gone on your "Little Adventure" and not invite me! I'm stuck here in the Hamptons with nothing but Bikini's and Drinks and... Well it's not really that bad. But this used to be our tradition, Remember? Get drunk, Party, and sleep around. Well since you're with C I can doubt that but still! Alex, Seriously, What's in Connecticut anyway? First Ej what's his face and then you two!" Nick rambled hysterically.

Alex looked at me, questioning whether or not he should tell him about the situation. Celina only nodded absent-mindedly.

"Whatever, It's a long story. But I'm spending the summer with C and I would appreciate it if you make sure Gossip Girl keeps it under wraps." Alex said, not bothering to answer his questions.

"Fine." Nick said in defeat. Just as he was about to ask a question Alex already hung-up. "You do know he's just going to keep calling." Celina reminded.

"We pick up once and never hang-up." Alex said with a mischievous smirk. Celina and Alex continued to eat until his cell phone continued to ring. They tried to ignore it but Nick was obviously not going to give them piece. Both Alex and Celina got an idea to tease him. They both smirked and went to the bathroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick was sitting in his Hamptons house as he continued to try to call his two best friends. He really didn't like being left out of the loop; this was the result of having them together. Even he had to admit that Celina was finally starting to fade away. True, He still felt the knots in his stomach when she said his name, but the fire for her had subsided.

After his 20th call they finally answered. "Hey what's...?" Nick stopped when he heard. "Alex... Oh my gosh...Uh..." Nick heard. It was obviously Celina's voice. Nick's eyes quickly widened. "Uh... You're gonna make me cum." Nick heard Alex's voice. "GUYS!" He yelled, But he continued to hear moans and slamming. They were obviously in a place with very small space.

Nick hung-up immediately.

He was so not calling them anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back in Connecticut both Celina and Alex were laughing hysterically. They both had actually just made the noises, knowing for sure Nick was going to get the idea.

"That'll teach him." Alex tried to say in between his laughs. Celina nodded but couldn't quite contain the laugh. Once they've finally stopped laughing they left the Cubicle and went back to there seat.

"I could only dream about Nick's face." Alex muttered with a grin still plastered on his face. Celina smiled brightly. One of the waiters offered them a Drink, Which Alex quickly rejected for Celina. Celina glared at him.

"What?" Alex asked in confusion. "You want to get better don't you?" Alex challenged.

Celina rolled her eyes. But he then kissed her from across the table. "That's all I get? I turn down Whiskey and..." But was caught off-guard when he kissed her deeper this time.

This was definitely better than Alcohol.


	16. All About My Sister

Back in the Hamptons

Peyton was lounging around her South Hamptons Mansion, Reading the A-list books and drinking Green Tea. She watched as the Archibald Private beach was being cleaned. She only sighed, Alex called her and told her he was off doing something with someone, Peyton didn't press it any further. Whatever conquest Alex was pulling off wsa inimportant. What worried her was Celina, She just left out of the blue.

There were no spotted tips on Gossip Girl or no rumors. She could only bet she was back in California. Peyton sighed once again, It was the first summer she was spending without her Mom. Peyton, Unlike Alex, Was still upset with her Mom. Sure, She agreed to a truce, Mostly out of respect, But that was it. She heard the doorbell ring, She sat there waiting for someone else to get it.

After a minute without anyone answering the door, Probably because it was there day off, She stood-up and walked over to the door. Her Silk Red T-shirt with Gold shorts, All courtesy of Michael Kors, was still uncrumpled and unstained. The only noise that could be heard was her Designer Gucci Heels click clacking on the Marble floor.

Once she reached the door, She opened it and saw a boy with Soft Black hair, Which looked so lush, and Peircing Green eyes similar to her own. He was taller by a few inches, But was obviously broad and toned. Even she had to admit he was hot. His Pale skin was as white as ivory, Which was actually very realistic.He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice that your Pucci, Or was that Gucci? Shoes were hanging off the tree. Along with some... Calvin Klein pumps?" The guy offered a bit bashfully. Peyton raised a confused eyebrow and looked up the tree beside her house. All her shoes, Clothes, And even underwear was flying off-handedly. Her eyes grew wide as she ran over to the tree.

"Who the fuck?!" Peyton cursed out loud, Causing the guy to chuckle. She turned over to him with flaming eyes. "This isn't funny!" She growled at him. He only gave her an apologetic smile and shrugged. Peyton looked at the note on the tree.

_Happy Picking!_

_- Pansy, Jackie, Virginia, Gwenn and Audrey_

Peyton let out a frustrated sigh. It was Celina's cronies who did this to her. She was sure that it was only Pansy, Jackie, And Virginia that actually did anything. She and Gwenn didn't have much interaction, But she knew enough to know that the girl was simply putting up with them for Celina. And Audrey wasn't the type to do something like that.

She turned around and saw that the Mystery boy brought out a Fishing Poll out of his Jaguar, And started to fish for her clothes. "If It's any consolation, These clothes are pretty nice." The mystery guy offered. Peyton only sighed angrily. "Could you believe that those bitches would actually do this to me?!" Peyton complained, Arms crossed.

"If there bitches then yes." He answered. "You're car?" Peyton asked, trying to calm down, as she motioned over to the Jaguar. He shook his head. "Nah, I just got it cleaned for a friend." He said, Finally getting her Manolos out of the tree, Handing it to her. Peyton held the shoes and secretly glared, It wasn't his car. Great.

"So you don't have a car?" She asked him, Putting a hand on her hip. He shook his head again. "I do, A 1940's model." He said trying to get her Eleanor Originals Tank-Top. Peyton nodded, So this guy wasn't rich if he was sporting a 40's model. "I don't think I caught your name." He said, Breaking her out of her thoughts.

He put down the fishing rod and brought his hand out. "Nico Bailey." He said, Peyton took it to shake, But she looked up at him in realization. "Bailey? Aren't they the owners of a Shipping Line?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

He sighed. "When I said 1940's car I meant a Vintage car with inhancements. It's worth... A lot." Nico rambled slightly as he handed her her top. "Oh." Peyton said, Mentally Scolding herself for thinking he was poor, Not that it mattered anyway. Sort of.

"I'm Peyton Archibald." Peyton introduced. "So I take that whoever sent your clothes flying wasn't exactly a friend?" Nico asked. Peyton nodded. "Yeah, That's what you get for being an outcast." Peyton said feeling rather foolish.

Nico grinned at her, Causing her to gape at him longily. He looked at her in confusion. "Something on your mind?" Nico asked gently. Peyton only shook her head, To dumbstuck on what had just happened.

"So where do you go to school?" Nico brought up brightly as he handed her her underwear, Causing her to flush crimson. "I...Uh... Constance Billard, In New York." Peyton explained. He only nodded. "Oh, Well I go to Columbia University. I'm actually starting my second year in Business there." Nico explained proudly.

"Wow, Well I was planning on getting into Dartmouth. I'm a senior in high school." Peyton said truthfully, Starting to gain more confidence. "Not bad, Well to tell you the truth I've seen you here for a long time and was wondering if... You wanted to go out with me, I've seen you all summer and thought that I'd finally have the courage to ask you out. Though it looks like you're Underwear flinging on the tree is a good oppurtunity, Not that it's funny of course. Well, It kind of is but not in a Ha-Ha sort of funny but a Ironic sort of funny, I'm rambling again aren't I?" Nico asked sheepishly and rather awkwardly.

Peyton grinned. "I suppose, But at least I know I can have a conversation with you." Peyton said happily. "Why not?" Peyton asked retorically. Nico smiled at her.

"Friday?"

"Can't wait."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sis I already told you I'm fine." Audrey reassured Celina over the phone. She was still in awe of her Hamptons Mansion, She had never seen a Mansion and a private beach along with her own swimming pool, Her Garden, And a stable. Apparently Celina also Rode horses, Which kind she didn't bother investigating. The house was Ivory white, Like most of the homes there, With a 8 Car Garage. Audrey didn't even want to think about her own trustfund, That's if they were sure of her.

"I'm still sorry I can't be there for your first Summer in the Hamptons." Celina replied, Sounding sad. "But from what I heard from the Lunch Lady who heard from the Nurse who heard from the Woman with the afro, They're considering early release!" Celina said sounding happy.

"Really?! Aww... Cel that's just great. Really. And how are you and Alex?" Audrey said with a slight tease. At first, She wanted to rip Alex apart for putting her sister on a spell-binding Awe. But then it occured to her that he was obviously just as Head-Over-Heels for her as she was for him.

"Great, Right now he's picking up some lunch. Apparently the doctors chose now to put me Into theraphy." Celina said gleefully unaware of her teasing. "That's great! Too bad you won't be here for the White Party, I heard it was going to be awesome!" Audrey announced, Ecstatic. "I never attended those anyways, I was always in California." Celina explained.

"Look, I really want to keep talking but Blair's yelling at the Gardener for making one of our shrubs look like a Dog with a bone." Audrey said as she watched Blair from outside scolding the man in his 50's. "Ouch! Goodluck. Mom isn't that patient." Celina said feeling sorry for her to have to deal with her Mom's fuse. Audrey hung-up and walked over to Blair.

"Blair, I think it would be best if you didn't scold him so hard." Audrey said with sympathy. Blair let out a frustrated sigh. "Damm that Mother Chucker!" Blair hissed under her breathe as he picked up his things and walked over to the different shrubbs.

Audrey let out a small giggle. "Mom, Don't worry about it, We can get them fixed." Audrey assured. Blair gave her daughter a small smile. "Thanks you honey. Why are you hear anyway? Shouldn't you be out with your friends? I heard Virginia's mother was having a Small Get-Together. And by that she means a grande party with 500 of her closest friends." Blair said with a bit of an eye roll.

"You know I only hang-out with them because of Celina." Audrey said with a sad tone.

"Speaking of which, Do you know which University you'll be attending for College?" Blair asked, Changing the subject. It was the first time Audrey really thought of it, She didn't even imagine being able to afford schools like Brown or Yale.

"I don't know, Aren't those expensive?" Audrey asked slightly taken back. She didn't spend like hell like Celina did, And she didn't want to break the bank. Blair looked at her with seriousness and brought out a Brown Manila Paper envelope. Once she opened it she saw many files and contract. "Audrey Bass"

"Oh... My... Are you... Serious?" Audrey asked, Already in the verge of tears. Blair smiled warmly at her and nodded. "You've been with us for 6 months now... We wanted to make it official."

"You have no Idea what this means to me." Audrey said happily as the tears fell from her Silver Orbs. Blair hugged her daughter tightly. True, There will always be a spot that will love Celina more, Probably because she had her much longer. But Audrey was a daughter to her, And she knows that she would understand. "It will still take months but... Would you like to be a Bass?" Blair said with a genuine smile.

Audrey nodded, In a loss of words. "I love you, Audrey." Blair reminded her daughter.

"I love you too...Mom."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Celina questioned as she saw her father enter the haven. He gave her a teary smile and hugged her tightly, Not wanting to let go. After 5 minutes he had finally pulled away. "I've talked to the doctors and the therapist. They said that you are free to go." Chuck said happily. Celina's eyes brightened. "Really?" She said as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Thank you... Thank you." Celina said, enveloping him into another hug.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So your actually becoming a Bass?" Peyton started, trying to make some conversation. Truly, Peyton thought of Audrey as a pretty good girl. There wasn't much of an oppinion because there isn't much to judge. She still seems a bit outcasted by the change of life. Not that there was anything wrong with that of course. She just seemed a bit... untrusting. As if she's just waiting for this part of her life to be over. But she let that thought escape her.

Audrey nodded with that huge grin plastered on her face. Even if she didn't like admiting it; Audrey _Bass _was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She had somehow preffered her Golden Locks and Silver Orbs instead of Celina's Midnight Black tresses and Big Doe eyes. And yet there was still that slight envy.

"I still can't believe it, I've moved around; Family-To-Family all the time. And this is the first time I'm actually settling down." Audrey said quite appaled. "Well without a doubt I know for a fact Celina adores you." Peyton said with a grin.

"No she doesn't." Audrey denied slightly taken back. "She didn't out you for wearing red tights, Didn't yank your head off when you refused to go with her and punched Alex square in the face." Peyton rambled slightly weirded out by Celina's care for Audrey.

Audrey only shrugged. "You know, Mom was talking to me about College! I'm not even out of School yet and she's already mobing me. Weird right?" Audrey said unknowingly. Peyton let out a patient sigh. "Things are different here, Audrey. College is everything; No Ivy League no Billion Dollar companies." Peyton explained. Audrey nodded and mouthed an 'O'

"BTW, I heard this rich Collumbia University guy asked you out." Audrey started looking at her attentively. Peyton gave her a secretive Smile and walked into the Cafe. "Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!" Audrey whailed rather childishly. Peyton smirked. "His name's Nico Bailey, Rich, Smart, And completely virgin." Peyton said, Feeling giddy. "Try to keep it out of Gossip Girl; Did you see Alex's reaction when he found out you and Ej were dating?" Audrey said, Smiling at her friend.

Peyton nodded as she remenised. "Yeah... I'll try." Peyton said eagerly. "Question is what's going on between you and Blaise?" Peyton asked. Audrey only shook her head. "Nothing, We haven't spoken since I left school." Audrey said casually. Peyton only shrugged. "Do you like him?" Peyton questioned. Audrey looked away. "Not really." She denied casually.

Peyton gave her a knowing grin. "Of course you don't." Peyton exclaimed. "Ok, I do!" Audrey admitted truthfully. "But he doesn't seem interested anymore." Audrey admitted sadly.

"Of course he is! He's just... I don't know... Busy I guess." Peyton said quite unsure herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina was zipping one of hers and Alex's many luggages. Ever since her father had allowed her to finally check out of the institution she's been much happier, Though Busy. She had 10 luggages to pack, Including 5 of Alex's. She and Alex were staying at the Palace Hotel in Connecticut, Presidential Suite of course. Alex was outside watching TV, She didn't bother him because evens he knew it was useless to ask for help in packing.

She groaned for the 20th time, She really hated packing. Alex, Who was on the other room, Just finished watching another Football game. Yes, He loved her, But there was no way he would be helping. He didn't know a thing about packing. He sighed and turned it off, Once he netered the room he saw a frustrated Celina pushing a bunch of shirts into her Prada Suitcase.

"Having fun?" Alex asked sarcastically. She didn't respond as she got her Manolos and placed them in her bag. "You could pay someone to do that for you." He reminded.

"So they could ruin these? Just one of these can already cost half of their entire savings account. Besides, I don't trust the help." Celina swore slightly. "You're there boss." Alex reminded. "Exactly." Celina muttered.

Unlike other days, Celina's hair was straight and up to her waist. Her skin was still Pale Brown and flawless, As usual. Alex wrapped his arms around her dainty waist, Pulling her closer to him. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you." Alex said softly and truthfully. Celina smiled brightly. "I love you too." She responded as she pecked him lightly on the lips.

He inhaled her soft scent of french perfume, It never got old. "Alex, Let's do this right." Celina said out of the blue, His arms still wrapped around her waist. He looked at her quizically. "Let's do this right this time." She repeated. "Do what right?" Alex asked curiously. Celina sighed. "The last time we were together it was mostly... Sex. And even I have to admit it was pleasureable but... You know..." She trailed off, Actually feeling insecure and not confident whatsoever.

"Say no more." Alex said, Feeling her discomfort. "Speaking of which, I heard Nick's heading off to Yale." Celina started, Aburtly changing the subject. Alex raised an eyebrow, Ever since they were merely in the 8th grade both Celina and Nick chose Yale as there Ivy League school. He, On the other hand, Chose Dartmouth or possibly Brown.

"Really?" He asked curiously. Celina nodded. "Yup, Lucky for him he aced the SAT's... Unlucky for him Ej What's-his-name is also rooting for Yale." Celina continued. Alex turned her around. "I can only guess Nick's already created 15 execution plans?" Alex asked retorically. "16 actually." Celina reminded. "What about you?" Celina asked curiously.

"It's between Brown or Dartmouth." Alex started. "Goodluck with that. Anyway, If you excuse me I have something to finish." Celina proclaimed in all conviction as she slipped away from his arms and continued to fold her clothes. He sighed deeply, Doing it right would be a lot harder than people made it out to be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So how was Reformatory?" Audrey asked as Celina entered the Hamptons Mansion while her bags were being brought up to her room. "Depressing, But at least Alex was there to keep me company." Celina said truthfully. "So my Mom told me about you becoming a Bass... Audrey Bass... Not bad." Celina continued off-handedly.

"Now from what Peyton told me you were interested in Blaise." Celina accused, Slightly glaring at her. "I guess." Audrey said, Shrugging. "Audrey, Blaise is Blaise; Joker, prankster, And All-time loser... Okay, Maybe not but you know what I mean." Celina ranted.

"I don't think you can tell me who I can and cannot date." Audrey expressed. Celina stopped walking and looked at her. "Don't hold your breathe." Celina answered in her Queen Bee tone as she walked upstairs and into her room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my gawsh! C, We've missed you!"

"You look so hot, Cel; Broken some hearts while you were gone?!"

"Where have you been?"

All the girls surrounded Celina, All in awe of her return. Celina only smirked secretively and picked up her Black Beach bag with a Flower broach on it. All of them decided to go to the local beach to Boy-Hunt and have fun. The rest of the girls decided to use there Vespas instead of there cars. Celina was wearing a White, Long -Sleeve, Cover-up over her Black Bikini and Red Calvin Klein shorts. As the girls were about to leave, She looked around wondering where Gwenn was.

"Jackie, Where's G?" Celina asked, Pulling her Big Black shades up, Meeting Jackie's oblivious stare. "I don't know, I texted her a while ago." Jackie said, Looking at the road. Celina sighed, She was hoping to see her best friend but it looked like she would have to hang out with the girls instead.

"Let's get going then." Celina announced as she started her Vespa and rode off, With the girls trailing after her. After 10 minutes they finally arrived at the beach, Catching many of the boy's attention. Celina heard many wolf-whistles and winks directed at her, But she didn't even give them a second glace. The girls were right behind her, While Jackie was beside her reading something on her blackberry.

"Hey C, Look at this." Jackie proclaimed as she handed Celina her blackberry. Celina lifted her shades for the second time and read the Gossip Girl Post.

_Spotted: C arriving from her absence, Probably off at California hooking-up with some cute hunks. That was until A, asshole extraordinare, Came in and whisked her away going on a 1-month vacation together. Happy couple once again. P was seen at a Greek restaurant with a mysterious Hunk. Careful P, King A isn't exactly welcoming courters in your courtyard. Prince N, planning another beach party, Can't wait! And last and most cetainly the least; Little A was rumored to be taking in the Bass name. Lucky Girl!_

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

"I didn't know you two got back together!" Pansy exclaimed loudly. "What happened?" But Pansy couldn't continue when a Hot Lifeguard with Silk Brown hair walked over to her. "Hey, I'm Scott." The guy introduced, The girls behing Celina were giggling and smirking. "Celina." Celina replied with a slight smile, Not realy interested. But she saw Alex from the other side of the beach talking with some slutty brunette. She wasn't the jealous type, But he certainly was. She wasn't the overly-protected Queen Bitch for nothing.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Scott continued with a sheepish grin. Before she could respond she could see Alex laughing at something the girl said, She smirked, She knew her best friend well enough to know the games he was playing. And she for one wasn't about to loose.

"What do you think girls?" Celina asked, While the girls just smiled. "I'm sure Alex will understand." Virginia whispered in her ear. "A hot lifeguard is like Cleanex; Use once and then throw away." Celina said snobishly as she walked past the lifeguard, Followed by sniggering girls, And walked over to a spot in the beach. Once they set-up there seats they sat there and continued to talk and giggle about Celina turning that guy down.

Once again, Another guy who seemed like hte same age as her approached her. He had Light Blonde hair and Sun Kissed skin. He seemed to be well built and nice. "Hey, I'm Derek." The guy introduced, The girls rolled her eyes; 2 boys in a minute and It didn't even take much effort. That's what happens when you're Drop dead gorgeous.

Celina simply rolled her eyes and raised her wrist to see a Custom made Diamond bracelet with a Emerald letter "A" on the center. There were also 2 small diamonds on each side. "Taken." She said simply, Causing all the girls to gape at the Expensive Non-Tiffany bracelet hanging off her Petite wrist.

"Oh my gosh!" The girls all gasped in surprise, Not even noticing the guy walk away in shame. Once they were done, Celina slipped off her Cover-ups only to reveal a Strapless Two-Piece Bikini. Alex was walking with Nick, Whom he had finally decided to give real redemption to. Alex was simply wearing his swimming trunks, With girls sending him seductive looks, Which he returned wiht a smirk. The same with Nick.

"Hi, I'm Holly." A cute Red-Head introduced giddily as she held hre hand out for him to shake. Alex smiled and took it, Kissing it firmly on the lips, Causing her to giggle even more. Nick rolled his eyes, Knowing perfectly well Alex would never cheat on Celina, For a Boobless and Assless slut? He didn't think so. "Excuse me." Nick heard a familiar voice say. He saw Celina, Shades on her face, Toned body revealed with class, Looking at the Red head like she was about to eat her alive.

"Hi, I'm Celina." She introduced with a slight hint of maliciousness. Holly pulled her hand away from Alex's grip. "Hi I'm..." Before she could finish Alex cutt in. "Hasley."

"It's Holly." Holly cutt in. "I just wanted you to meet my friend." Alex explained. "Why? So she could tell me about the effects of too much Botox?" Celina retorted meanly, Casing the girl to flush Red. "I'm his girlfriend." Celina explained.

"Oh." Holly said with a slight nod. The girl walked away in enbarassment, Not looking at either one in the eye. "Jealous?" Alex asked in amusement. "You?" She retorted as a guy winked at her an checked her out. "She's taken." Alex growled at the guy, Causing him to shake his head. Celina gave him a pointing look.

"You belong to me, Remember?" Alex reminded.

"No, You belong to me."

--

Some of the lines are from the Sneak Peeks of GG Season 2. LOL. 10-12 reviews before I update!


	17. Couples On Verge

**Special Author's note: I have absolutely no Idea where I should bring the story. Suggestions are welcome. Seriously, I'm hitting writers block bigtime! Sigh, Anyway; I'll make things up as I go along!**

**--**

"Gwenn where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! You'd think that when your best friend comes back from... California you would at least give her a proper welcome." Celina ranted on and on as she was in the beach having a tan and calling Gwenn, Who didn't seem to answer. She rolled her eyes and hung-up once again.

She felt Pansy nudge her. "Another hottie coming you way." Pansy said with a bit of an eye-roll, This would be the 8th time today a guy would ask her out. Celina just rolled her eyes, Getting ready to turn him down.

She turned around to grab more sunscreen when the Guy spoke. "Haven't you missed me?" Celina turned around.

_So much for doing it right_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"She's the new Bass? I can't believe it; She looks like trash to me."

"That girl could never compare to Celina; No elegance, No class, And certainly no personality."

"I cannot believe it! What would they want with a woman like that!"

"Blacker than cole and low as dirt!"

Many women were all scowling and snobbing Audrey. They all didn't take the new Bass very well, All comparisons between her and her sister were thrown at her pretty harshly. It wasn't like that in Blair's days; They usually don't mind it, Cabbage Patch was a perfect example, But it seemed as though they were harsher to outsiders. Audrey was with her mother in the Katherine Stone's Soiree.

It was Audrey's first real society gahering as a Bass and it wasn't exactly fun. She noticed that a party to them was making Small talk with the socialites, Introducing there children to the many Business men and women and bragging about there latest conquests. She stood beside hre mother, Who was talking to Sergio Rossi's President about a new line of Handbags she was designing.

"Willie, Darling, I'd like you to meet my daughter Audrey." Blair introduced, Making Audrey snap her attention over to the woman with short, Whitening, Hair. She looked at Audrey up and down, As if she was already judging her.

"So this is your charity case." The woman said stiffly. Blair could only smile politely. "She's my daughter, And she has many characteristics of a Bass if I do say so myself." Blair said, trying to keep her inner bitch from roaring out. "True, But If I do say so myself she doesn't seem to have that charm that you Bass' have." She said with a small smile, Audrey could only flush red.

"She'll learn in do time." Blair countered. "Excuse me." Audrey muttered as she brushed past the woman and walked over to the nearest entrance as she clunched her throat in enbarassment. Who was she kidding? Her? Be a socialite in a world like this? It was almost as foolish as trying to be as beautiful or as smart or as graceful as Celina.

"Those bitches don't know a thing." Audrey heard a voice said sharply. She turned around to come face-to-face with Blaise. Audrey smiled miserably at Blaise. "Yes they do, They wouldn't be in Forbes magazine if they didn't." Audrey countered as she took a seat in the lounge. Blaise sat across from her.

"I see they didn't take it very well." Blaise commented. "You can say that again; Who was I kidding actually coming here. I'm not like you, Or Peyton, Or Celina. I'm not cutt out for this world!" Audrey ranted, Letting her head fall in her face.

"Hey, That's not true." Blaise encouraged. "You're a Bass now remember?" Blaise reminded. Audrey let out a bitter scoff. "No, It's just a last name Blaise. It doesn't make me a Bass." Audrey said bitterly.

"You're right; Do you want to know what makes a Bass? Confidence, Grace, And Strenght. I believe you are a Bass." Blaise encourage, Making her smile.

"I just wasn't born in this world. I don't know how I'm suppose to act or how I'm suppose to be." Audrey trailed off. "You'll learn. At first it may seem hard but It'll get better."

"Not with those bitches! Did you see they way they treated me!?" Audrey exclaimed appathetically. "What do you expect? One girls can't change the Upper East Side." Blaise reminded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jason Matthews; 18 year Old Soccer Star. His parent's owned Stores, Malls, Restaurants, And A Line of Custom Made deisgner cars. Needless to say his Trustfund was worth half of Thailand. He had straight brunette hair with bangs, Deep Blue eyes that could challenge Zac Efron's whenever he pleased, A rather masculine, but not bulky, body. His attitude was quite kind; He could get along with any crowd he chose and didn't even look down upon others who were less fortunate than him.

He also studied really hard, Making him a rival for the Valedictorian position for any student, And he could make any girl swoon by his jokes. Jason also had that certain charm, But he wasn't a serial dater like Nick and Alex, Jason was a one man type of guy. And he was Celina's for a year. He and Celina were a match made in heaven; The perfect guy and the Perfect girl together.

That was until Celina broke-up with him; Telling him that it was't working. Yes, They were perfect, But not for each other. So they broke it off at there last Summer in California.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Celina swooned for the 15th time. She told her friends they would have to catch-up later and walked with Jason to a Smoothie shack. She ordered a Chocolate Shake while he had gotten a Strawberry shake. "Believe it; I have returned." Jason said dramatically before breaking down into laugh, Causing Celina to laugh at him even more. She took her drink and they both walked around on the sidewalk.

"Sadly." Celina muttered, But still smiling brightly at him. There was no bad blood between the two of them when they broke-up; But you never forget your first love.

"How have you been lately? I haven't seen you in a year." Jason asked her curiously. Celina smiled at him. "It's a long story." Celina explained.

Jason smiled at her. "I have time."

And with that Celina told him all of the events that had happened; Her 2 best friends falling for her, A new sister, Her relationship with Alex falling apart only to be built up once again. Her getting sent back into rehab and everything else in between.

"Wow, You couldn't even sned an E-mail telling me all of that?" Jason asked her. Celina only shrugged. "I was busy." Celina responded. "Screwing your new boyfriend?" Jason pointed out.

"It's still a bit weird though; We're best friends. We've seen each other in our worst time, Shared secrets no one would dream of knowing, And now he's my boyfriend." Celina explained her real worries. "I guess I'm just being a coward. It's just that all this time he's been telling me that he loves me, And I love him too. No doubt about that one. But I sometimes wonder what would happen if It didn't work out. I have no idea how he and I could just stay friends." Celina confessed.

"Shelly, You've never been one to take risks. I remember the first time we did it; You went on and on about how you cold get pregnant, Get sick, Or do it wrong. Sometimes you just need to jump in with both feet." Jason reminded her, Not feeling any tension whatsoever.

"First of all; You were the one who said that condoms weren't comfortable. And second I can't believe you still call me Shelly." Celina said exsasperated. "What can I sy I'm sentimental." Jason joked.

"Of course you are... But I hope you don't forget what happened when I jumped in with both feet." Celina reminded him of there break-up. Jason just nodded. "Yeah..."

"No strings attached, Right?" Celina asked. After a few seconds Jason nodded. "No strings attached."

"Perfect." Celina reminded him of the word people always used when it came to there relationship. "But not perfect for each other." Jason finished.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick and Alex were walking down the South Hamptons sidewalk. "So you're telling me you didn't have any fun with anyone this summer?" Alex stated, Strutting with Nick like they usually did; Causing girls to check them out. "No." Nick denied, Truly he didn't find himself attracted to any other girl since Gwenn. But he decided it woul dbe best not ot pursue her.

"What about all those rumors I've been hearing about you and Gwenn?" Alex tried again. Nick just smiled. "You're sleeping with her?!" Alex asked in shock, Only to be shoved by Nick, But Alex was still laughing. "You are, Aren't you?" Alex accused.

"No." Nick replied as he continued to walk. Alex only rolled his eyes. "You've got to get laid! That's the reason why we even go to the Hamptons!" Alex explained.

"Would you shut up!" Nick growled at him. Alex only sniggered. "Look, If you don't want to get laid; Fine. Just don't waist your summer doing nothing."

"Hey, Isn't that C?" Nick pointed over to a girl wearing a Pink Sun dress, Her hair tied up walking side-by-side with a guy who seemed to be laughing at something she said. Nick looked over to Alex, Who seemed to be fuming mad. He was possesive, He knows that for sure. When Nick was being fauned over by Celina, Blaise, Theo, And the whole Upper East Side because he broke his arm. Alex 'accidentally' pushed him off his bed at night.

Both Nick and Alex approached the two. "Hey C, I didn't expect to see you here." Alex said calmly with a hint of maliciousness fuming out of his eyes."Oh, Yeah; This is my friend Jason. We used to spend summers together back in California." Celina introduced. Alex and Nick only nodded. "Hey, I'm Jason Matthews." Jason introduced as he stuck-out his hand for him to shake.

Alex and Nick both ignored his hand in friendship. Celina sent them a subtle glare, Which they responded with a smirk. "So Jason; Why are you here?" Nick asked rudely, He didn't like this guy one bit. He had to admit he did seem to mean well, But this guy was a threat. That's why as much as it pained Nick, he had made a promise to himself.

No matter what, He would try hard to help Celina and Alex's relationship going straight. And Celina's friend wasn't helping either. "Oh, My California Manor was being renovated and my father decided that we were moving in New York for the year." Jason explained, Causing Alex and Nick's eyes to widen contrast to Celina's who lightened up.

Nick and Alex nodded. Celina stepped beside Alex. "Yeah, Jason this is Alex my boyfriend and Nick my best friend." Celina introduced. Jason smiled and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, Shelly here's told me all about you two. Especially Alex's win on that Sea View Football game, Man that was sweet!" Jason complemented, Alex only nodded coldly.

"Shelly? Got a pet name for her already?" Nick asked coldly, Earning a subtle glare from Celina. "That's what I always used to call her." Jason said absent-mindedly. "Nick, I heard you were having a beach party tonight. Why don't you invite Jason." Celina suggested or more like commanded. "Actually..." Nick started but was subtly stepped on the foot by Celina.

"I think I have a invite right now." Nick said as he opened his waist bag and brought out a Gold Invitation with the Baizen seal on it. Jason grinned. "Thanks. It's hard to make friends in a new city." Jason said in genuine appreciation a he took the envelope.,

"I wonder why." Alex muttered. "Hey, Alex, Nick, And some of our other friends are going to take the Family Yacht out for a little ride. Why don't you join us?" Celina invited.

"Only if it's alright with these guys." Jason asked. "Of course." Celina assured. "Oh I got to get going Tinsley's arriving today." Jason stated. "Who's she your stripper?" Nick asked rudely once again. Jason shook his head. "No, My sister." Jason corrected.

"Ok, Bye Jase." Celina said, pecking him on the cheek. "Bye C, See you all tonight. Nice meeting you two." Jason then walked away.

"What was that?" Alex growled angirly. Celina shrugged cluelessly. "What was what?" Celina asked. "Oh, You mean Jason? Alex he's just a friend." Celina assured. "A friend? C, every guy you meet isn't and can never be a friend." Alex reminded.

"Really? And why is that?" Celina countered. "Because you're hot!" Nick cutt it. Celina glared at Alex and then shook her head. "Nick not all guys are sexaholics!"

"Every guy is! Especially when it comes to you." Alex pointed out. "Besides, The loser obviously has a thing for you." Alex continued. "Of course he does, He's not my ex-boyfriend for nothing." Celina explained.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Alex asked. "I told you about him, Remember?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"So I was dating this guy back in California before I came back." Celina explained in the Limo as they headed off to there first day of Junior year. "But we broke it off, Probably because there wasn't a real... Spark." Celina rambled._

_Unknow to her both Nick and Alex were listening to there iPod's the entire ride._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Alex and Nick only looked at each other. "What does it even matter? We're just friends now!" Celina reminded the two. "Still; You forced us to invite him through out summer!" Nick ranted on.

"He's my friend, And you're my boyfriend- She pointed to Alex - And you're my best friend." Celina pointed to Nick. "Okay, He loves me, You two love me, I love all three of you; So how is it possible that you not love each other?"

"Oh so you're still not over him?" Alex accused. Celina growled. "Alex! Dammit, I didn't work this hard for our relationship just to leave you for him. I'm over him Alex, Okay there's no need to be insecure!" Celina scolded.

"There is when he's your ex. I bet he probably just came back to get back with you." Nick countered. "You two are so damm immature! Alex, I think I've proven to you just how much you mean to me. And Nick, We've been through this; You're still and always will be my best friend." Celina said, starting to get tired of her two best friends.

Nick and Alex sighed in defeat. "Fine will give him a chance." Grumbled Alex.Celina smiled and lightened up. "Good."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We're not seriously going to be friends with that Matthews guy right?" Nick askes as he and Alex were getting ready for the Party in Nick's room. "Of course not, I bet he's just getting ready to steal C fromunder me." Alex said angrily.

"Let's do this." Nick announced. He and Alex walked downstairs to see that many people were already at Nick's private beach talking, Dancing and drinking. Alex scanned the crowd looking for Celina. He saw Celina talking with Gwenn. Her Black curly hair was down gracefully, Her bangs side swept with a Emerald clip. She wore a V-neck Black dress with the necklace he had given her hanging off her neck.

Gwenn's Brunette hair was in a Loose Bun, Her Yellow Tube-Top dress hanging off her curves. "Hey... I'll talk to you later." Nick mumbled as he wakled over to Gwenn, Feeling his stomach turn. He hated the fact that he was actually falling for the girl. Once he approached her, Gwenn looked at him curiously. "Yeah?" Gwenn asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Nick spit out slightly embarassed. Where was the Nick Baizen charm he was famous for? Gwenn nodded hesitantly.

"Sure." Gwenn mumbled. She handed her Wine Glass to Celina, Who smirked and looked the other way. Gwenn walked with Nick at the beach, After a few minutes the noise of the party was starting to wear down due to the distance. Gwenn and Nick stopped and sat down on a rock. They could feel the night breeze and the natural musk of the ocean.

All they could hear were the gentle tides, Since both of them sat in silence. "Is there a reason I'm here?" Gwenn finally found the courage to ask.

Nick looked down on the beautiful white sand and then up to her Deep Brown eyes.

"I like you, And out of reckless thinking and spur of the moment. I'm enquiring if you like me to." Nick laid down simply, Making sure that it sounded real.

"Nick, After what happened with me and my boyfriend..." Gwenn trailed off, Quite shocked that the person she'd been pining for was actually seeing her as something other than a friend.

"I get it, Gwenn. I really do. And even I have to admit I'm not ready for romance or love anytime soon. But I do believe in it." Nick added. "Nick Baizen believes in love?" Gwenn asked with a certain eary feeling.

"Yes, Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those saps who would give in to love and let it change them. But I do beleive in love, And I know that it's somewhere out there. I tried to find it in many women. Truck loads of women, And non seemed to fullfill it. And Celina..." Nick stopped and sighed deeply. "I think it's quite clear that she belongs to Alex now. I have to admit it hurt at first. And it also does sometimes. But latey I've come to realize you were right; I love her because she was perfect and charming. But I didn't love her in all practicality, Unlike Alex who seems to love everything about her. Now I can't say I don't love her anymore, That's a lie... But when I'm with you... I forget her. Because when I'm with you there's... No one else but you." Nick admitted.

Gwenn gaped at him, Shocked. But she closed her almost fallen jaw. "You must think I'm crazy!" Nick ranted in embarassment. "No, I don't!" Gwenn quickly said.

Nick smirked, Trying to trail off from what he just said. "This must be funny; Nick Baizen actually..." Nick just supplied the rest with a groan. "Nick..." Gwenn started. Gwenn hesitantly put her lips on his, Letting the warmth he was supplying rush through her cold body. Gwenn was used to being cold, Being untouched and rather unwarm.

She never wanted to be warms once again. Nick felt a huge explosion in his stomach, Like a candle that has been lit for the first time. He loved the feeling, It was so different from any other feeling that has been supplied by any other person.

Gwenn moaned in the tempting, Passionate kiss. Nick wrapped his warm arms around her waist, Still not breaking away from the fragile kiss. He stood-up and slowly bent her Petite Body behind a bunch of huge rock. He laid her down on the ground, Her arms supporting her body.

"Nick..." Gwenn pulled away and looked into his Blue eyes.

"Pleast just hold me." Gwenn said, as soon as she did he wrapped his arms around her, Hugging her tightly.

He was right, There was no one else when it was them. He didn't even noticed the Raven Haired Queen Bee watching them intently a few steps away. Celina smiled slightly. She didn't deserve him, Nick deserved someone who would love him as much as she could without wanting anything in return.

Celina didn't love him in that way, No she didn't. But for once, She realized that she could no longer be Number 1.

Because to be Number 1, You needed to be Number 1. And for once in her life, She was okay with that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina walked back to the party with grace, Pulling on a plastic smile. This must've been how it felt when you're two best friends got together. She felt like the 3rd wheel, LIke it was different now. No longer number 1, She was never used to that. And until now she wasn't sure if she ever would be. She no longer felt the swing of the party, She had seen the exchange between the two.

She was happy for her, And no doubt for him. But she just felt emotional and sentimental at the moment. That feeling that you can't keep contained. She brushed past the crowd and started to head off into the Baizen-Humphrey Manor. She walked through the hall, To be stopped by Alex.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Alex asked softly. Celina just smilled a small smile. "I'm going to go home... And... Put on a Silk Pajamas and hug a pillow and... Reflect." Celina said slightly confused at her own thoughts. She expected him to crack up and tell her she was probably drunk, But he returned the soft smile.

"I'll come with you then." Alex offered. Celina nodded.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lying there on the Cotton sheets, Cuddling together and simply lying down. It felt right, Like they were in there own little world. Alex and Celina, The two most feared and worshipped Upper East Siders. Cuddling up together thinking about everything. Alex stroaked her Black locks, Inhaling It's Sun flower scent. He was looking up at the ceiling with a chandeleir in the middle.

Celina rested her head on his chest, Feeling his warmth. She smiled to herself. They could do it al day long, Strip each other's clothes off everyday, But she never felt so naked, Vulnerable, And somehow close to him that now.

Man she loved him. So much than she could ever let on. He was just like her, Somehow quiet and cold. They were the real match; They belonged to each other. _I love him so much, He's the reason I breathe; The reason I cry at night and the reason I choose to stand-up every day and smile. I can't believe this; If someone told me that I would fall in love with my best friend I would've kicked you in the Balls with my Manolos. But not anymore; I now think that if someone told me I don't love Alex, I would've strangled you and threw you out the window. Because we belong together, And when we're apart... I don't even want to know. I feel like he doesn't know, He's let me know all this time, Let me feel it all the time. And what do I do? Shove him away and tell him he's being an ass._

"I love you Alex, And I'm sorry if you don't show it to you all the time. But I do, And I would never ever do anything to hurt you." She whispered, Which made him jump slightly. She had said it many times, But it somehow had never felt as genuine as this.

"I know." Alex reassured.


	18. Tinsley Carmichael

**AN: I've gotten a review saying that Tinsley, The girl i mentioned is Jason's sister, Is from the Spin-Off book of It-Girl. Now, I wasn't planning on making her anything special here but since she gave me an awesome Idea I couldn't resist. Thanks for the Idea/Suggestion**

**And where are my reviews?! (CRIES EVEN HARDER) 10 reviews at least! Please, Please, Please!**

**Seriously, Review.**

**--**

The one thing that gets Celina's heart beating faster that makes her want to throw her Chanel Boots off a cliff is Tinsley Charmichael; It-Girl of Waverly Academy. The one person who can be just as flawless, Unforgettable, Infamous, And Goddess-Like. Her Purply-Black hair V.S. Celina's Midnight Black locks always seem to clash on and off the field. Tinsley's Violet eyes and her Sparkling Brown ones always seem to be sending glares at each other.

Tinsley and Celina were rivals ever since they met in her first summer in California. She was 12, And had already modeled Gucci's Teen Edition line, Much to Tinsley's dismay. Celina arrived at her Tinsley and Jason's brunch, Looking like the superstar she is, setting all attention on her. She became the immediate object of Jason's attention and Tinsley's envy.

Ever since then there's always been an undying hatred between the two, Each one jealous of the other.

Tinsley strutted around her Hampton's house, waiting for Jason to hurry up. Jason mentioned that he was going with some friends and taking out a Yacht, Which Tinsley immediately jumped on the offer. Tinsley was new here in the Hamptons. Tinsley's Purply Black hair was silkily put down, With curly ends. Her Purple eyes sparkling perfectly throgh the sun. And of course, her Body, Draped in a Jean Blue Mini-skirt with Rhinestones on it, Courtesy of Michael Kors. And also a Flurry, Pink Top with a pearl necklace hanging off her neck.

She put on her favorite pair of Christian Louboutin Tie-up heels. "You ready?" Jason asked as he walked down the Mahogany stairs. "Never better." Tinsley replied. "So who are these friends of yours?" Tinsley asked again, Wondering if there were any boys worth seducing.

"Oh, Alex, Nick, And some other guys and girls." Jason said carefully trying to avoid Celina's name as much as possible. Both Tinsley and Jason looked over to the door as Alex, Who's Blonde hair looked ever so lush and fresh. Tinsley immediately wanted him badly, Who wouldn't? A footballers body who can outdo any of the other boys back in Waverly Academy.

"The Limo's waiting." Alex said, almost as if he was trying not to say something. Tinsley stood-up strutted confidentally over to him. "Hi, Im Tinsley Carmichael." She introduced herself warmly yet somehow seductively. Alex simply smiled, There was no doubt the girl was drop-dead gorgeous. She was like Aphrodite in almost every guy's eyes. Alex inhaled deeply inside, He was sure this girl would drive Celina nuts. For both their beauty would drive each other crazy.

"Alex Archibald." Alex said as he took Tinsley's waiting hand and kissed it softly, Causing her to slightly blush. No, He wasn't checking her out, But it was natural for ever male to want to charm beautiful girls.

"Are you coming with us?" Alex asked, Getting her to snap out of her dreamy gaze. "Oh yeah, It's hard to make friends in a new city." Tinsley quickly responded. Jason smiled, He knew his sister wanted the boy, He just knew it. And it was no secret that he was still truthfully in love with Celina, But he'd settle for anything; Including friendship.

"Cool." Alex said cooly, walking out of the door. "Was it just me or was he checking me out?" Tinsley asked giddily. Jason only smirked. "Yeah, Definitley." Jason said with a slight nod.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tinsley's eyes immediately burned when she caught a glimpse of unforgettable Midnight Black hair. Celina turned around with a slight smirk. "Look at what the cat dragged in." Celina announced to everyone. Tinsley knew this game all to well, And she wasn't about to let Celina ruin her chances for new friends. "I see you still haven't changed. Are racoon eyes in this season?" Tinsley shot back. The trust was she didn't have any racoon eyes whatsoever.

"And from what I can see your insults still sound like a immature 6 year old." Celina replied easily, causing the girls in the Limo to giggle. She turned around to her troops.

"Everyone this is Tinsley Charmichael; Slut of the century." Celina announced clearly, Some of the boys; Mainly Nick, Blaise, and Theodore were gaping at the Purple Haired wonder.

She looked over to Alex, who was shooting secret glares at Jason, Who quickly caught the attention of the girls, Pansy, Virginia, Jackie, And even Gwenn. The girls shot their attention quickly to Celina and Tinsley when they heard her introduce Tinsley. The girls waved at her, Which she responded to with an easy nod.

"Oh, And this one's Jason." Celina introduced, The girls giggled seductively while the guys rolled there eyes. 2 heartrobs are enough, They didn't need another person to deflect them.

Celina eyed her outfit, She didn't like admitting the fact that this girl was just as good as her. In beauty, Talent, Brains, And certainly leadership. Tinsley also checked out Celina's outfit. A pair of Jean Short-Shorts along with a Green tank top with a few necklaces, making it very bohemian. She looked like a goddess, Much to Tinsley's dismay. She knew Celina was beautiful, And she was too. That was the problem.

"And these are Nick, Pansy, Gwenn, Virginia, Blaise, Jackie, And Theo." Celina introduced as she pointed to each ones respective direction. "We should get going then." Alex said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Could you believe that that Purple-Eyed freak!" Celina ranted inside her Cabin with Gwenn and Nick, who were glancing at each other in any way possible. "Who does she think she is? Pulling the moves on my boyfriend?!" Celina ranted angrily as she paced through the room.

"Alex would never cheat on you." Gwenn reassured. "No, I mean, So what if he's slept with half the female population of the Upper East Side? Gwenn, He's a Man-Whore! And being with someone like Tinsley 'I'm-so-horny' Carmichael isn't helping!" Celina screeched, Feeling insecure for the first time in her life.

"That was then, This is now." Nick reasoned lazily. Celina rolled her Brown eyes at him. "Look at them; Practically eating each other's faces out." Celina pointed over to Alex, who was having a conversation with Tinsley, Who was using her index finger to play around with her hair.

Nick smirked. "Celina Bass? Ms. Perfect and Fabulous is actually jealous?" Nick said astonished. Gwenn sent him a light glare before facing her best friend.

"It's not like Alex isn't insecure." Nick murmured under his breathe. Celina turned her attention to Nick. "What?" Celina asked, Rather confused.

"You're Ex? Alex hates him." Nick said simply. Gwenn looked at Celina's growing smirk. Gwenn sighed. "Really?" She stated more than asked in a sly tone. She walked up the cabin and saw the girls sitting in the Jaccuzi, All fawning over Jason.

"Hands of the Ex-boyfriend girls." Celina said slyly, Not really serious. But they all slipped away. Celina removed her Shirt carefully, Causing Alex to gape at her a few feet away, And so did the other guys. Her shirt revealed a Violet Two-peice with golden straps. She joined them, Immediately taking her place beside Jason. Jason smiled brightly, And slightly in daze, at her.

"Mind If I join?" She asked slyly, But more of stated. The girls didn't complain though, Celina was always one to lighten the mood. "We were just telling Jason about St.Judes, I heard he's going there too." Jacking cutt in. Celina gave her a grateful smile for letting her in on their previous conversation.

"St.Judes is awesome; Though it is filled with Lust-driven assholes." Celina said a little louder than usual, Causing the girls to laugh along with her. "Yeah, I swear, Public Sex is just as popular as Gossip Girl." Jackie pointed out. Alex had heard her say that, And immediately caught on that she didn't like him talking to Tinsley.

He scoffed to himself, Driving Celina crazy would definitley be fun. He turned his attention to Tinsley. "Hey Tinsley, What do you say we go out for dinner sometime? They've just set up this new Frech Restaurant." Really, He wasn't cheating. Just asking Tinsley to have dinner with him. He knew that Celina hated Tinsley, And playing with her from bringing her Bastard of an Ex was the perfect oppurtunty to get back at her.

Celina had hear this and sent him a small glare, But acted as if she didn't care. Alex smirked, Pissing her off was easier than usual. Of course, Tinsley immediately siad yes, Giving Celina a pointed look.

"She's driving you crazy once again?" Jason whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but smile. "That's her job isn't it?" Celina said, trying to maintain a straight voice. Truthfully, Her head was exploding. _How dare HE actually ask that wrench out? Isn't he supposed to be MY boyfriend?! Emphasis on the MY! No one, Not even Jason, Has ever cheated on ME. No way, I cannot believe this. He's already cheating on me?! That stupid fucking son of a bitch! I bet his dick is already hanging off his pants waiting for her to suck it! Damm that fucking cheater!_

Jason wasn't oblivious to Celina's anger, In fact, No one could be. Her body and words may have maintained straight and composed but everyone could see the anger flaring out of her eyes. All the girls and the boy saw this, And immediately handed her tissues and stuff. Of course, she just shoved them off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick and Gwenn were in the compartment, Making out passionately when they heard what had happened upstairs from Blaise, They both couldn't help but smirk. Those two were playing another game of Cat and Mouse.

Gwenn pulled away from his intoxicating kiss. "Celina's going to eat him alive." Gwenn murmured under her breathe. Nick only scoffed. "Nah, Alex is too much of an ass to actually give up." Nick said before leaning in for another kiss. But she shoved him away.

"Really? Do I see a bet coming our way?" Gwenn said mischiveously. Nick raised an eyebrow. "I've never lost a bet in my entire life." Nick said confidentally. "I never had either." Celina shot back.

After a few moments Nick finally settled it. "Alright then; I bet that Celina will give-up before Alex does." Nick announced. "And I bet that Alex will give-up this game before Celin does." Gwenn shot back.

"Fine, The stakes are... The loser needs to pay up 50,000 dollars and... Will run around the Hamptons in there birthday suite." Nick offered. Gwenn nodded.

"Fine." She said rather cross and stood-up, Walking up the stairs and towards her friends.

Another 50,000 richer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So you're boyfriend asked me out to dinner." Tinsley started as she was leaning in Celina's compartment door. "Uhuh." Celina muttered as if she was uninterested, Truthfully she was anticipating what she was going to say.

"He's cute and all but he's not my type..." Tinsley continued. Celina looked at her with wide eyes. "How could he not be your type?!" Celina asked in shock.

"Celina..." Tinsley started. She walked over to her and pecked her on the lips. "I'm gay."

"SHIT! WHAT?!" Celina asked in complete shock. Tinsley gulped in fear of rejection. "I'm gay for you Celina. I have been ever since you dated my brother; And I was pissed so I've as harder on you because I hoped that you would like me all the same." Tinsley explained, stroaking Celina's hair.

"This is not happening." Celina announced as she walked out of the cabin. She was caught by Alex. Celina was just shocked as if she had seen Bart Bass giving Harold Waldorf a lap dance. "Hey, What's wrong? If this was about a while ago I..." Alex stopped when he noticed that Celina was hardly paying attention.

"C, What's wrong?" He asked curiously. Celina then had an idea; If her boyfriend wanted to play so bad, She had the perfect advantage. She only smiled sweetly.

"Nothing Baby, I was just thinking about how hot you were." She replied seductively, Kissing him passionately on the lips before walking away.

Alex was dumbstuck, Something made him feel like this game had just gotten ever harder.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Nick, I have something to tell you!" Celina exclaimed as he dragged him away from partying with his friends. "What's up?" He asked curiously. "Tinsley's gay." She whispered in his ear. His eyes were completely wide. "Wow."

"I know, And since Alex is obviously playing this little game with me; I'm playing him back. I'll get Tinsley to seduce him and then tell him she's gay, Causing him to be embarassed, ruined, And... Sorry." Celina stated simply.

Too bad she chose the wrong person to confide to, Because Nick wasn't about to loose this bet. And he'd do whatever it takes to make sure Alex wins this.

After all; The money was no problem, The Brithday suite was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So she's gay?" Alex asked. "That sucks." Alex muttered once he and Nick have gotten back on land. Nick nodded. "Yeah, And since she's gay for Celina, She'll definitley use that to her advantage." Nick pointed out.

"I can't believe this! Now I've got two bitches to worry about steling her." Alex ranted. "That's the least of your concern. "Knowing you well enough you won't give this game up without a fight." Nick reminded. "So now all you have to do is figure out your next move." Nick continued.

--

**Okay, This Chap is really weird but I was reading a SLASH story when I wrote it. I know you're all asking for drama but I think a little Comic Relief is needed. So I just wanted to have some fun with this.**

**LOL!**

**10 reviews people!!**


	19. You're Mine and I'm yours

Celin was so disgusted; Tinsley Carmichael, Her sworn enemy in the whole world is Gay, And for her non the less? She didn't have anything against homosexuals, She had gay friends and everything. But Tinsley Carmichael? That was just disgusting. But she knew that it would be of good advantage. Celina sat cross-legged in her Limo alone, She brought out her Sidekick and called Tinsley.

"Hey Baby, What's up?" Tinsley greeted seductively. Celina wanted to barf and throw her off a cliff. She gulped. "Hi Tinsley, Look I'm sorry for how I reacted to the news about you being... Gay and just running off like that." Celina apologized with a slight eye-roll.

"It was actually the first time I said it, Baby. And I was saving everything for you." Tinsly replied. Celina was squeezing her own thigh in shock and slight anger. "Everything." Tinsley reminded again. "Yeah... Tinsley; I'm not gay." Celina replied in a 'You're scaring me' tone. "We can fix that." Tinsley countered, sounding happy.

"And even if I was you would certainly not be my type." Celina continued, Ignoring her pleads. "But Celina..." Tinsley whined like a four year-old girl. "No buts, Though there is something you can do for me." Celina said mischevously. "What's that?" Tinsley asked softly.

"I heard you and Alex are going out tonight." Celina started in a neutral tone. "Oh... Celina I can cancel that if You want I swear!" Tinsley pleaded pathetically. Celina smirked to herself. "No, That's fine; Go out with him, Sleep with him for all I care." Celina said trying to sound as careless as possible. But she felt as if there was a sign on her head saying 'Liar'

The truth was that she was starting to question his faithfullness, She would have never asked someone out all for the sake of it. And it hurt, To think that he didn't even think about it.

"What?" Tinsley asked dumfounded. "Yes... Do exactly what I said Tinsley, Go out with him and sleep with him. I'm sure there are no expectations on both your parts." Celina assured. "But he's your boyfriend." Tinsley said in mild-confusion. "Perhaps, But he's also the Upper East Side's most notorious womanizer. I'm still wondering whether or not his intentions are true." Celina said, her voice slightly softening.

"I'll always be around." Tinsley pointed out. Celina just sighed. "Just go out with him and fill me in on the details later."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tinsley was trying to carry out Celina's orders she was sitting at the backseat of Alex's French Sportscar, Naked. Alex didn't even look at her, He didn't want her. And he wondered if Celina was still in control of the current happenings, Because he knew for a fact Celina wouldn't want him sleeping with Tinsley. She continued to ruffle his hair from the backseat, While he was in the drivers seat.

Just then Alex heard a knock from the door. Tinsley got the window to go down, To meet Celina's calm yet hurt eyes. "Naked in the backseat, How original. What's this? A One Tree Hill remake?" Celina asked her sarcastically, She cast Alex one look and stood straight walking down the sidewalk. Alex quickly got out of the car, Trailing after her.

_"Celina!"_ Celina heard her name being called, It was so different when it came from his own voice and mouth. She regained her composure and looked at him, Hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" He asked his eyebrows fussed together. He watched Celina's calm expression flame up, It all came out through her dark eyes. "How stupid can you get?" Celina asked him retorically.

"Pretty stupid seeing as how I'm putting up with your mind games." Alex countered agressively. "What exactly do you want from me? Because I know she's gay, Celina! How low can you get? Actually using her as a pawn in your games." Alex accused.

Celina let out a bitter scoff. "You are such a Hypocrite! You were doing the same thing, Using her to make me jealous." Celina coutnered his accusations, Her arms flying up slightly in anger.

"Well that was because you dragged your ex-boyfriend everywhere with us." Alex explained, His voice growing more tender. Celina, On the other hand, Had grown angrier. "So? He's my friend and I wanted to make him welcome." Celina excused.

Alex scoffed. "Friend? Celina, I'm possesive and easily jealous. What's mine is mine, And only mine. I can't have you running around with some other guy." Alex lectured her. Celina glared at him furiously. "Yours? I'm yours, Alex? Since when?" Celina asked him furiously.

Alex pointed over to her Promise bracelet. She looked down at it, Unclasping it. and handing it to him. "Here's your dog chain." Celina said spitefully as she turned her heel, throwing it at him, Heading for the other direction. Alex groaned as he put the bracelet away and held her arm firmly, turning her around.

"You know what I mean, Celina. You don't have to twist my words around. This bracelet isn't a dog chain, But we're together now. You're _my _girfriend, _My_ possesion, And entirely _mine_." Alex explained roughly.

"People don't belong to people, Alex. We belong to no one and no one belongs to us. We don't even belong to each other." Celina countered aggresively. Alex smiled, Causing Celina to hit him in the arm, But he continued to smile.

"You're wrong, Celina." Alex said smoothly. Celina stopped her tense actions and looked at him. "What?" Celina asked. Alex only smiled again. "You're wrong; You belong to me, And only me. Because you chose me. And guess what Celina; I belong to you. And no one else can have me but you. You're mine and I'm yours. We belong to each other, Because we belong with each other. I will never ever cheat on you, Because You have me smitten. I am yours, And no one elses. As you are with me." Alex proclaimed proudly.

Celina felt small of a sudden, Another mistake she had made. "I just..." Celina started in a slightly shaky voice. "I didn't think you were faithful." Celina explained.

Alex sighed, So this is what it's about. She didn't trust him with other people, Even he had to admit it sort of hurt. "What's that suppose to mean?" Alex asked in a slightly trembled voice. Celina saw his reaction, But wouldn't lie to him.

"Alex, You can't expect me not ot be even a little skeptical. You've slept with everything with two legs, And I'm sorry to say this but you're not exactly known for loyalty." Celina explained her thoughts accurately.

"So you don't trust me?" Alex asked, looking for clarification. "I do!" Celina pleaded. Alex shook his head. "No you don't." Alex countered. Celina fumed angrily. "Yeah, Because I should trust you after asking Tinsley out?" Celina countered.

"It's because you were playing around with me." Alex tried neutrally. Celina scoffed. "And that's an excuse how?" Celina asked him. "What exactly do you want me to do? Play along with your game? Loose? Win? What Celina?" Alex asked, slightly angry by her Hypocritical ways.

"What do I want? I wanted you to say that you didn't want her, Or anyone else for that matter. I wanted you to say that you'd let your selfish pride go and say that you'd rather be alone, than to be with someone that isn't me." Celina explained.

Alex sighed, This girl was really complicated. "I didn't sleep with her if that's what your implying." Alex started. "You didn't?" Celina asked shyly.

"Did you actually think I'd cheat on you?" Alex asked, Hurt once again by her implications. She looked to her right side, Not wanting to face him.

"Learn to trust someone once and a while." Alex said softly, But in a broken tone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I should get going, G. Celina told me she and Alex got into a fight. I want to check on her." Nick announced lazily as he stood-up from his previous position of lying in her lap, To standing-up. Gwenn frowned slightly, Why was it that Celina told Nick everything and didn't even mention her fight with Alex. Gwenn looked away, directing her attention to the Daisy's Nick brought for her. Causing her to frown even more, She remembered the days when Nick would send Celina Hibiscus flowers, her favorite flowers, And spend every hour with her.

She didn't even noticed Nick gaping at her, His Blonde-Brown hair neatly combed. "Is something wrong?" Nick asked Gwenn gently. Gwenn snapped her head back to Nick. She shook her head with a gentle smile on her face. "Nothing." She said almost scared that if she said more her voice would crack.

Nick looked at her, trying to contemplate the reason for her sudden frown and discomfort. She only gave him a reassuring smile and waved her hand. Nick smiled, Feeling more relieved. He bent down and kissed her warm lips, Letting them linger a little bit longer before pulling away. "Bye." Nick said with a smile, Walking up to the White Door, Opening it and closing it gently.

She brought her attention back to the Daisy's he had gotten her, They were gentle, Innocent, And somehow Loyal. She staired at them, That must've been his oppinion on her, Innocent and gentl. Hibiscus' were Delicate and Beautiful.

She hates the fact that she'll always be a Daisy, Never a Hibiscus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Trust? Trust? What is he talking about? Of course I trust him, He's just being a huge asshole, Right? He's just being stupid, Immature, And extremely possesive." Celina ranted as she walked back and forth through her Room. Nick raised an eyebrow at her before responding. "C, Listen to yourself." Nick comanded. Celina sent him an impatient glare as she sighed heavily, Giving him a small glare.

Celina was wearing a White Calvin Klein cocktail dress, With matching White Heels to match. "What? It's his fault right? Tinsley wouldn't be naked in the back of his car if I weren't right." Celina explained.

"I thought he clarifed he didn't sleep with her?" Nick asked, looking for an explination along withe enlightening her. Celina stopped in front of him. "Whatever, he was being to possesive." Celina noted.

Nick smiled slightly. "He's your boyfriend, C. Of course he's possesive; He isn't Alex Archibald for nothing you know." Nick said. Celina looked at him again, Sitting down across from him. "I guess you're right." Celina finally admited in defeat.

"When aren't I?" Nick asked retorically. Celina sighed and looked at him seriously. "I'm sorry, I know this must be uncomfortable talking about my relationship with him when... After all, You and I are way beyond friends." Celina stated clearly, still looking at his expressionless face.

"I'm with Gwenn." Nick reminded her. Celina nodded. "And I'm with Alex, And I love him, And in time You'll love Gwenn. But sometimes I wonder if you still... You know?" Celina asked, hoping he would catch what she was leading on.

Nick still looked emotionless. "Yes, I still love you." Nick said in a steady tone. Celina continued to look at him, But he had just turned away. "If you must know; Yes, I'm not over you. No, I don't want to be just yet. Yes, I still get jealous every now and then. No, I can't stop thinking about you sometimes. But... People belong to people, Because that's the only chance they have of being happy. And It's quite clear who you belong to. And I belong with someone else to." Nick admitted, standing up and storming off. But came back a minue later.

"For what it's worth; Gwenn was the first girl other than you that I could actually look at and not want sex. Because I care about her, And you do too. So I would be glad if you didn't mention this to her... Celina, Talk to Alex, Say you're sorry, And get back together. Because he loves you, And you do too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Alex...Alex..." Celina called, Strolling around the Hamptons Lobby looking around. She looked over to the Loft and saw Peyton making-out with some guy with Brunette hair. She didn't make any noise of course, But Peyton heard her and Immediately leapt of the guy. "Celina...Oh...Uh... This is... Nico...My...Uh... Friend." Peyton explained nervously,Gripping her right hand with her left hand tightly. Celina eyed the Brunette who stood-up with certain Irritation, Stopping slighty to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Midnight Black hair that looked much more lush and soft than any piece of silk fabric. Her peircing Black eyes and Light Brown skin made her look unique and almost Goddess-Like. Her thin, Beautiful figure with toned legs and long arms was just so enchanting. She looked like a dream of some sort. Nico gaped at her, But she only gave him a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Nico, This is Celina." Peyton introduced, Causing Nico to snap out of his trance and look directly at Peyton. Peyton fussed her eyebrows together, Almost as if asking him a question. "Oh...Uh... Hi." Nico said, slightly in daze. He was avoiding to stare at her for too long, Since she obviously was like a Veela from those Harry potter novels where they have this impecable charm which they used on men.

Celina eyed him, And then realization came in mind. He had the same tone which men used when they were in her enchanting daze. She inwardly rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Peyton. "Is Alex here?" Celina asked softly, Causing Nico to get even more enchanted by her sweet suple tone. Peyton nodded. "Yeah, He's upstairs." Peyton motioned up the staircase. "Thanks." Celina mumbled, Making her way up the Marble staircase.

She immediately found his room, Opening the door and taking a peak inside. "Peyton, Knock next time will you?" Alex said, Still facing the Computer. "If you're going to ask me what's wrong then I'd prefer you not waste your time." Alex continued, Completely unaware of Celina's presence. She saw Alex sigh irritably.

"Yes, We got into a fight if that's what you're going to ask." When Alex thought that Peyton still wasn't leaving he groaned Irritably. "Peyton I'm not..." Alex stopped midway when he looked up and saw Celina standing at the edge of his bedroom door.

Celina looked at him for a while before sighing to herself. "Alex, About what happened a while ago; I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Celina said, almost innocently. Alex could've hit himself; Celina Bass? Innocent? Now that was far-fetched.

Alex stood-up from his leather seat, Walking over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok." Alex admitted with a small smile. "Are you sure?" Celina asked him. Alex nodded, Kissing her lightly on the lips. Instead of pulling away as expected her put his arms tightly around her waist, Bringing her closer to her. Celina stumbled a little, But continued to respond to his kiss.

She let her free hand travel up to his White-Blonde hair, Playing around with it as he kissed her. This was the first time they've ever had Make-up Kisses, and it felt good. He bit her lower lip playfully, Making her mouth open. Giving him the perfect oppurtunity to slide his tongue in, Playing with hers. He slowly moved over to the door, Letting her back rest as he locked it. He moved away from her lips and towards her neck, Nibbling her flesh slightly.

Her mouth opened in pleasure, But she tried not to make too much sounds. Remembering that Peyton and her friend was still downstairs, She tried to find the strenght and will to pull away her two pinned down arms.

"Alex." Celina let out breathelessly. "You're sister." Celina reminded faintly once again, Being ignored by Alex's roaming hands around her breasts.

"Alex." Celina commanded more sternly this time, But was still ignored.

_"Alex." _Celina said in more of a moan than a command as he nibbled her ear.

Celina's cell phone rang from her purse which had falled down on the Floor. Alex groaned loudly, Not appreciating the disturbance. Celina's white dress was already half off her body, Only covering a small portion of her Braless breasts. Alex rested his head on the crook of her neck, His hands now placed on her hips as she bent down and picked up her purse, Lightly shoving Alex way to create more space for her now free arms.

She brought out her Silver Sidekick, putting it on her right ear.

"What is it?" She asked irritably, Though she certainly didn't want to be caught in a compromising position by Peyton or one of Alex's housekeepers she was enjoying herself.

"Ms. Celina... I Uh..." Penelope, her father's assistant started.

"Get on with it!" Celina practically yelled, Getting even frustrated.

"Mr. And Mrs. Bass were in a Car accident."

--

**Haha, I know it's short but I wanted a cliffy. Okay, i'm moving to Toronto, Missisauga next week so I'm sorry If I don't update soon. If you must know I'm a filipina so it's going to be VERY new to me. Please bear with me. And since you all wanted drama here's some drama for you :) Some more reviews please!**


	20. Broken Smile

_Dear Oxford University,_

_During all my years I have never witnessed such inspiration and and ambition from my Ex-Boyfriend Alexius Archibald. Though he and I have broken-off any of our connections, He still and will always have a place in my heart. He is and will forever be the biggest influence of my life. He was not just a lover or a Companion, He is my best friend. He had shown me that there will always be something more than Power and wealth; Loyalty and courage. It has been a while since I have ever completely opened up to the pain and and heartache that I have felt over the past year._

_When I was 17, My father and Mother were in a fatal accident. They both had passed away, Leaving their Fortune and All of their possesions to my sister and I. We have both moved to Englad ever since that event; Leaving the Familiar Surroundings of New York city. We have moved in with my Grandmother, Eleanor Waldorf, Prestigous Fashion Designer of Eleanor Waldorf Originals. I have made many mistakes in my life, And I've done things that were not respectable or Tollerable, But I stood by my mistakes. I finished my senior year as Head Girl of my school and Valedictorian. _

_And this was all because of Him, Alex Archibald, You've asked me to write an essay describing who was the biggest influence in my life. My mother, Father, And Aunt were big influences in my life, But it was him who had given me the courage to move on. He has shown me that there is no use in living if we lived in fear, He was reckless, Careless, And somehow loveless. Through everyone else's eyes he was believed to have been strong willed and Carefree, But through mine I can see a Little Boy looking for love. Then again, Isn't that what we all longed for? To love and to be loved? Isn't that what we all really strive for and look for in our lives? Because our search for love is our search for meaning in our own lives._

_He has opened my eyes to the wonders of the world and the many things it has instore. I remember the days where we were simply carefree teenagers, Looking for something to believe in. As many of you may not understand, Living the life of a Manhattan Socialite was different. Most teenagers would take there parent's car for a ride, Smoke Ciggarettes, And drink beer in one of their peer's homes. We, On the other hand, Lived a life different from most. To rebel, We take our Private Hellicopter's to JFK and run off on our own European adventure. We smoke some of the finest and most expensive things we could fine, And drank Imported, Limited Edition wines. _

_We grew up with expectations and morals already set for us, The standards and the approval of the world. We had it all, Luxury, A name worth remembering, And natural good looks. But the cost was much heavier. People like us are raised in surrounding of Alcohol, Lies, Manipulation, And Loyalty. Us New York Socialites lay our loyalty's to whoever is in power, We were thought to save our heads when the situtation demanded it. I grew up with those morals, And even I have to say I have grown tired of the customs of the Upper East Side. _

_But as time flew by I finally realized that no one's expectations should matter anymore, The expectations you have are the only ones you should abide. You shouldn't fall prey to what people want you to be, Because It will only stop when you stop it. I am strong because of him, And I will forever hold it as a promise to myself. _

_I belonged to him, And he belonged to me._

_I would like to thank you for personally encouraging me to apply for your wonderful University._

_Yours Truly,_

_Celina Katleen Bass_

"I have to admit I was impressed when I read your essay." The Oxford representive admitted in a British accent. "I didn't think that such oppinions would come from a woman of your age." He continued in admiration. Celina gave him a polite smile. So much has changed; She was no longer the bundle of Light and Admiration that people had expected of her. She had grown-up ever since the incident, And she didn't find herself crying. She had encouraged herself to be strong, Because she had a family who depended on her. Audrey.

Celina was still so disconnected, She was nowhere past moving on. She had so much disconnection and such a lost sense about herself. When people looked at her before, They would think of her as a Victoria's secret model, Perfection at it's best. But not anymore, She was still highly respected. But now her Dark aura had taken over her.

"Thank you, Proffesor Van Waldenberg." Celina thanked him politely. The proffesor put the essay down on the desk, and looked at Celina again. "I reviewed your Records, It's Prestine, If Wellers Institution has a shining star; It's Celina Bass." He said in admiration and respect. "So tell me, Why did you choose your Ex-boyfriend of all people to be the subject of your Essay." He asked curiously, Bending forward to take a better look at her face.

Celina gave him a small smile, Chuckling at the thought of Alex. "Like I've mentioned before; He was the biggest influence in my life, He thought me to bend the rules and expectations and simply go by my own thoughts and Expectations. Ever since then, I no longer basked in the Glory of being a well-known Socialite. Now I no longer take my Limo if it is not entirely needed, I take the bus and I have stayed out of trouble. I no longer spend as much money as I used to on Expensive Brands and I have grown into a different person." Celina explained clearly in a indifferent tone.

The proffesor eyed her. "So who were you before you were this 'Light in the dark?'" The proffesor challenged her, Leaning back into his seat. Celina had taken a moment to think over who she used to be. She had changed so much, No one would've thought that she was still "Ice Queen Bitch" Celina Bass. No, She had made that a promise to ehrself when her parents died. She would be a better person, And now she is.

"I was Celina Katleen Bass, Known for being the Model Student, Beloved Daughter, And simply perfect. But now I deny myself from being perfect, I was far from it. I was slightly cruel, And I was simply immature. Bu that's what you expect; I was Immature, I was still a child; Searching for morals and something to believe in. I was lost, I was walking down a road that I haven't chosen for myself. True, There are some aspects I wish I could take back. I wish that I could go back to being witty and strong... Because there is no denying what a reck I've become. But that's okay, Because that's what lead me to finding the person I am today." Celina responded neutrally, Smiling at some bits.

"And do you believe that you are ready to take on the responsibilities of a business Tycoon?" He asked, Hoping to get a productive answer. "When are we ready for that sort of thing? I admit, I am not ready to take on any of those responsibilities just yet. But that is why I'm sitting here before you, To ready myself for the many challenges that are coming my way." Celina answered slightly.

This interview went on for another hour before the two had finally finished. He stood-up and outstreched his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Bass. And I must say that I would have never expected this from someone who was known for Cruelty and Perfection."

"I am glad." Celina replied with a smile, Shaking his hand. She spun her Prada heels and head off to the 2-door exit. "Ms. Bass." She heard her voice being called. She turned around. "It seems like you really loved this young man." He said.

"Apparently." Celina mutterd, Turning back to the exit.

No longer was Celina High-Maintenanced or Spoiled, She had grown-up. Her style was now much more casual and yet serious. She was wearing a Ivory White Button-Up Eleanor Original. Her Brown Jacket on top of it, She also wore Black Dress Pants and Black Prada Heels. Her long Jet Black hair was now straight, Her bangs had grown out. But the thing that had changed the msot was her face, It was no longer overly-cofident and too proud for it's own good. It was so disconntected, Lost, And somehow broken.

That was the face that people had to see when they looked at her. She walked with grace and yet still looked lost.

_FLASHBACK_

_Celina was sitting near the Salt Water of her Hamptons house, She was leaving for England tomorrow. She stared at the wated slowly swooshing from time to time. She was still in her Silk Pajamas, Looking out into the sea. _

_"You're leaving tomorrow." A familiar voice said from behind her, Celina knew he'd come, It was only a matter of time. "Yes." Celina replied, Her voice shaky and broken. Alex walked over to her, Sititng down beside her._

_"Are you all packed?" Alex asked gently. Celina nodded. "I am," Celina responded. "I also heard you were flying back to New York." Celina mentioned, Not tearing her eyes away from the sea._

_"I'm trying to get into Yale." Alex said, Changing the subject. "That's great, Alex. I'm sure you'll do well." Celina said with a small smile, Looking at him as she put her hand over his. And before she knew it he had hugged her tightly. "Don't go." Alex pleaded and begged for the first time. "We'll get through this. You can live with me, We can be together and go to Yale together like I hoped." Alex said desperately hugger her tighter._

_Celina shook her head, Hugging him back. "Alex, You need to understand that I need to be with my Grandma, I need to be there with her. She's my only family left." Celina explained softly. Alex shook his head frustrated, Tears welling up in his eyes. _

_He shook his head hysterically. "No! No! You have me, And Nick, And Gwenn, And Peyton. You have us; We'll be your family." Alex said, Gripping her even tighter._

_"Exactly Alex, You'll have them... You'll have Nick and Gwenn, Blaise and Peyton." Celina reminded him softly, Feeling sad. "They'll never be you." He countered._

_"Alex," She started softly, Pulling away and letting his crying face face her. "I love you, And I will always... But this isn't just that; I need to go. Alex, I'm done here, I'm done with everyone. I need to find what I am and who I want to be. And I can only do that once I've walked away from all of this." Celina explained to him, Caressing his cheeks._

_"I'll always be yours." Celina reminded him, Pointing over to her Bracelet. After what seemed like forever, He finally calmed down. _

_"Do you know how it felt the first time you left? When you didn't come back from your summer in Sopohomore year? I hated you, I hated you for leaving me all alone. Yeah, I had Nick and everyone else, But you weren't everyone else. And when you came back... I promised I wouldn't let you go again... Then you left for Connecticut; because of me. And that's when I hated myself. I hated myself even more because it was all my fault... Why is it that you always seem to leave?"_

_"I don't know,Alex." Celina started, Looking back down on the sand. "But wherever I go, I always find my way... Back to you." Celina said gently, Looking up at him._

_"You can leave for the 3rd time in my life..." Alex stated sadly. "I'm ready this time." Alex said strongly, Hugging her again._

_"I love you too, Celina. Whoever you turn into, Whoever you become; I'll always belong to you." Alex admitted in her hair._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Celina fingered her Bracelet, She kept her promise. She stayed his, And only his. She never dated anyone else, She no longer called him. She didn't know, She just couldn't find herself to do so. She stood in the bus stop, Waiting for it to arrive. Her cellphone rang.

She picked it up immediately. "How was the interview?" Audrey asked Celina. Audrey was so frustrated at first, Not wanting to eat or come out of her room. She lashed out at everyone, But cried every single night. Nothing ever satisfied her. But she toughened up, And held her sister as the only family she had left. Audrey wasn't new to abandonment, But they didn't leave her; No, She didn't blame them.

"It was great, he said that there were high Possibilities of me getting in." Celina explained, Leaning on the Bus Poll. "No doubt." Audrey reminded. "When's your interview?" Celina asked curiously.

"This Sunday, Hopefully I get in." Audrey explained neutrally. "I have no doubt you'll get in." Celina encouraged, She had somehow become a second mother to her. Always checking up on her, Probably because she was all she had left.

"The bus is here, See you soon." Celina said before hanging up and entering the Local Bus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On the Private Arhibald Jet, Alex sat there casually. He was moving into his Yale dormetory this Fall. Alex changed ever since Celina left, he was still an agressive ass, But his morals were so high. He stopped sleeping around and drinking. Nick had first thought he was mentally ill or something, But he then took it as a sign of maturity. He realized that Alex was finally growing into the person he wanted to be. Nick was also devastated when Celina left, She was his best friend after all.

Ever since then Nick was Valedictorian, With a determined Alex behind him. Nick used to lust for the position as Valedictorian, Now he was simply repulsed. Celina was meant to be the top student in there year, But her name was no longer on the roster; And therefore he had immediately taken this position. Gwenn also missed her terribly, But had grown used to not having her around.

Alex was now on the Football team in Yale, Since he was the star Quarterback. Nick had also gotten in Yale due to the fact that he got in through Basketball.

Alex needed her in his life, But understood that the Path she took was her choice. And she chose the way of finding herself and reinventing it. Alex was pretty jealous, She took his own advice, She restrained from following the Status Quo. He was jealous because he didn't seem to just yet, But he was impressed that he was able to become salutatorian.

He kept his promise when he said he was always hers. Because he truly was, That was another thing about Alex that was new. He kept his word, And his decissions. How he loved her, But he couldn't find it in his heart to stay connected, For he was someone else now. He was still arrogant, But there was so much more to him now. And he knows for a fact that she'll come back when she's ready. She could go anywhere in the world and New York would still be her one and only home. He knew her well enough to know that she'd be coming back, For she was Celina Bass, And it didn't matter what she would become because even with everything that's happened to her, She still stands as Number 1. And she couldn't stay away for too long.

He looked over at Nick, Who was listening to his iPod. He plucked the iPods off his ears, Causing him to glare at him. "Yes?" He asked irritably. "Shouldn't we have arrived a few hours ago?" Alex asked his curiously. Nick pursed his lips and avoided his gaze. "We're not needed in Yale for another week, Alex." Nick countered.

"Nicholas Baizen what the--" Alex started angrily but was cutt off. "I paid them to keep there mouths shut... We're heading off to South England." Nick reasoned.

Alex staired at him wide-eyed. "Yours forever, Right?" Nick said, Quoting there words. "Nick, How could you?!" Alex asked angrily. "How couldn't you? I thought you knew more than anyone in the world how much Yale meant to Celina." Nick challenged, His tone higher than usual. "She chose to leave, Nick." Alex reminded quietly.

"Don't you miss her?" Nick asked softly, They never did talk about her. It was like an unspoken rule. "Of course I do, Nick... But she'll be back when she's ready. And I'll be there." Alex stated thoughtfully.

"I just think you need to see her." Nick blurted out.

"I suppose"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You're where?!" Gwenn asked exsasperated, She and Nick were still dating. But she saw what Celina's departure had done to him. Gwenn quickly took over the Queen Bee position at Constance, Respected and Loved but feared by all. She heared Nick's muffled speaking over the phone. "Nicholas Baizen I swear--" Gwenn started angrily but was cutt off.

"I'm at South England." Nick blurted out riskily, Knowing fully well that Gwenn would understand who they were there for. "South England? Nick why would... Celina." Somehow when Gwenn said her best friend's name, It hurt in someway. As if she was just a replacement for the things people can't have. The girls didn't have their beloved Queen Bee, And therefore settled for her. The same for Nick.

"G, I'll be in Yale by next week I swear... We just needed to see her before we went." Nick explained clearly, Like Nick and Alex, She was also heading off to Yale. She was supposedly suppose to go to Princeton but she wasn't a fan of New Jersey.

"Why? Why now of all times?" Gwenn accused angrily, Jealousy getting the best of her. "Gwenn she's Alex's Ex-Girlfriend, Our best friend... You know how much Yale meant to her... It didn't feel right to go there without seeing her." Nick explained.

"You choose now of all times to go noble?!" Gwenn said annoyingly. "Fine, Enjoy you're London Holiday." Gwenn said, Still angry as she hung-up. Nick sighed, He knew for a fact that Celina was a touchy subject for Gwenn. Nick turned around as Alex was waiting around for him. "So where do you think she's staying; She didn't exactly mention anything." Alex asked him in wonder. Nick shrugged. "I suppose the Palace Hotel." Nick guessed.

"But I thought she had a Manor somewhere here." Alex mentioned again. Nick sighed. "Let's just go to the Palace Hotel, We can figure it out from there."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry but Ms. Bass no longer resides on the Presidential Suite." A man in his late 40's explained to them. Both Nick and Alex groaned. "Then where is she?" Nick asked irritably. "I'm sorry Mr. Baizen but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give away that type of information." He apologized, Causing both of them to roll there eyes.

"Wait, Which Bass are we talking about?" He asked again. Nick glared at the man. "Celina Bass!" He explained angrily. The man lifted his right hand over to a direction. Alex turned around.

Ahead of him was the most beautiful girl in the world, Her Amazing Jet-Black tresses were simply falling off her back. Those peircing Brown eyes shimmered in the hotel lights. But that wasn't what caught his attention, It was her face. The disconnected, Somehow lost face. True, It seemed like a neutral face around most people. But he didn't know her for 18 years to now know enough about her. He couldn't believe how broken she looked. Even a smile felt out of place, It was a forced smile that she showed off to the world.

"Kat!" The man called her over. She looked over at him and saw Nick and Alex. She made sure that people called her Kat, Since that was her Mom's nickname for her. It was almost unbelieveable that they were actually there.

--

Ok, I'm planning on ending the story soon since I'm moving and I don't want to keep people waiting. This is already a pretty long story. So please review! I hope this is good, This is one of my fave chaps :)


	21. For what we're worth

"I can't believe it." Celina said under muffled breathe, Looking at the two with a confused half-smile. She was glad, That's for sure. But she could read there attempts from the first moment they saw her. They wanted to take her home, And she didn't know if she was ready for that yet. She walked over to them, The nervousness quickly rising. She opened her jaw to speak, But couldn't quite find the words.

The same with Nick and Alex, Who seemed to be gaping at her. She obviously changed, And they didn't know if that was a good thing. "Kat, Are these friends of yours?" The conceirge cutt in, Relieveing all three of them. Celina nodded. "Yes Stranz, They are." Celina confirmed, Blinking slightly at her two best friends. She felt a bit dettached, Like these were strangers in front of her. But Nick's familiar hair mixture of Blonde and Black was so similar as it has been a year ago. She then took a quick glance at Alex, who was awkwardly stairing at her.

"Hey Nick." Celina mumbled uncomfortabbly, Trying her best to plaster a real smile. Nick looked at her, Emotionless, Before returning her gesture with a small smile. "Hello." He replied. She turned over to Alex, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time has arised once again. "Alex." Celina mentioned with a slight nod. Alex smiled at her, But turned away after that. He saw her infamous custom made bracelet hanging off her wrist, Nick saw this as well, And just smiled.

He had accepted the fact that she and Alex were hopelessly in love with each other, But sometimes, When he was alone and in deep thought. He had a small speck of hope that maybe, Just maybe, She could love him. But of course, He was in love with Gwenn. He truly was, Nothing could change that. You just never forget your first love.

"What are you guys doing here?" Celina asked, Finding the nerve in her heart. They both snapped there faces at her, Opening their mouths in an attempt to explain. "Alex wanted to see you." Nick excused, Earning a subtle glare from Alex. Celina nodded in understanding. "Where will you two be staying?" She pressed on, trying to avoid the numerous questions they were dying to ask. "We'll just get a room here." Alex spoke, For the first time during their entire encounter.

Stranz, The conceige, Already typed in their names. "Presidential suite?" He asked the two, Cluelessly. Nick nodded, Handing him his Platinum credit card dully. Celina nodded. "Shouldn't you two be in College or something?" She pressed on again, Looking at both of them for yet another explination. "We're not needed in Yale for another week." Alex responded neutrally.

It was as if there was a big wall seperating the two of them. "Yale?" She asked, Remembering how much she loved that school and it's bull dog. Nick nodded as he signed some Guest logs. "We got accepted; Alex here has been working his ass of. Imagine, Him graduating as salutatorian." Nick said with a laugh, Hoping the tension would subside.

"Really?" Celina asked, Impressed. Alex nodded. "Yeah, But it's Nick here that you should be praising; He graduated as Valedictorain." Alex reminded profoundly, Smirking slightly.

She missed that smirk, And especially those lips. It was so hard to let go of someone you were binded to. "That's great." She said with an out of place smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So how have you been lately?" NIck questioned, Starting up a conversation as he, Celina, And Alex walked into her Palace Hotel room. It was super exravegant, But was still huge. It was neat, But somehow lifeless.

"Fine." She anwered neutrally. It was pretty obvious she was lying, But neither one of them pressed on. "Got a new boyfriend to shag?" Nick joked, But knew that Alex has been wondering for the longest time. Celina shook her head lightly. "No, I had too much to do... I'm actually going to attend Oxford, If they'll have me of course." Celina continued, Missing her two best friends. Nick sat down on the Gold Armchair.

"Oxford? Pretty impressive." Nick said, Admiring her choice of school. Alex sat across from Nick, Relaxing a bit. "So how are you and Gwenn?" Celina asked curiously, letting her mind wander of to her best friend. "Going pretty well, She and I are sharing a house in Yale." Nick explained gleefully. Celina turned to Alex, Who was listening to their conversation.

"What about you? Are you and your girlfriend moving in together?" Celina asked neutrally, Trying to keep her voice straight. Alex blinked momentarily but smiled. "If that girlfriend is a male Bull dog named Travis, I don't think so." Alex replied jokingly, Causing Celina to laugh slightly. "A bull dog? My, My, I didn't think Alex Archibald was the pet-dog type." Celina replied slyly.

Alex chuckled. "Well you seem to have a deep loving for pets too, If I'm not mistaken. Like Cat over there or maybe frogs?" Alex mentioned. When he and Celina were younger they were playing in a pond when a frog lept on Alex's head.

Celina smirked but didn't respond. "So you two are here for a week?" She asked both of them. Looking from Alex to Nick. Nick nodded. "Yeah, We start lessons soon." Nick mumbled under his breathe.

"So what's the real reason you two are here?" Celina finally confronted both of them. Alex took the liberty of responding. "What do you think?" He asked her retorically. Celina raised an eyebrow, Though she knew he was asing her a retorical question, a part of her seriously didn't know what they were doing here.

"If you're going to convince me to go back to America, You must be dillusional." Celina said quietly. Alex felt his heart sink, He wasn't going to confront her and command her to go to Yale with him, Knowing that with her Merit scholars and Honor Roll classes along with her 4.0 and acing the SAT's that she could get in no problem. But it did cross his mind; She and Nick used tot alk about heading off to Yale together when they were younger, Getting the biggest penthouse and graduating at the top of there class.

He was suppose to go to Dartmouth of Princeton with no girlfriend, No plan, and all intentions of partying. But things have change darastically. " We weren't." Nick cutt in seriously.

"You two must be tired, You should go to your room." Celina said neutrally. Nick and Alex looked at each other, almost as if asking each other if they should oblige. Alex then stood-up, Followed by Nick and leaving the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

2:18 AM in South England

Celina stood-up from her bed when she heard the doorbell ring, Audrey was fast asleep since she caught a cold. She was wearing nothing but Plain White shorts and a Lacy tube top. She yawned slightly, Her Black tresses messily scattered around her head. She opened the door and was quite confused to see Alex there, His peircing green eyes boring into hers.

"I couldn't sleep... Time differences." He explained indifferently. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked nervously, Looking down on the ground slightly. Celina let a small smile creep into her face, Stepping aside and letting him enter.

"Audrey's asleep." She said in a hushed tone, Leading him to her room. Her room was cold and cozy. She immediately jumped on the King-Sized bed, Resting for a few moments before sitting-up again. "C'mon." She said sweetly. Alex smiled a bit, Slipping into the sheets right next to her. He laid there, Thinking about everything that happened between him and the Raven Haired brunette. Celina was facing the other side, Gripping onto her pillow.

"Celina." Alex started softly, Looking at her back. She turned around slightly, A sleepy expression on her face. "Stop thinking." She murmured under her breathe. She sat-up yet again, Only to push his built chest back down, Resting her head on his chest.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Back in New York a certain Brunette was having trouble sleeping herself. _He's with Celina again. How could I have been so stupid? He loves her, No one could compete with her. She's a model, She's done some acting, And she's perfection. And what am I? Nothing, Nothing compared to her. I'm not stupid, Nick isn't and will never be over her. It will always be like that, I don't understand this. What's so great about her anyway? So what if she's a semi-model? Or that she's Valedictorian? So what if she was irresistable and charming? _

Gwenn groaned and turned around angrily to the other side of her bed. She hated the word 'perfect' mostly because she couldn't and wouldn't be anytime soon. Celina was the definition of perfect; She was the definition of imperfect.

She and Nick would have to talk.

Because she knew for a fact that he still hoped and longed for her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick woke-up the next day, Looking at the bed beside him. He knew Alex left at around 2AM, This was all for Alex. He himself didn't know why he was there in the first place. It was all for his best friend, Because Alex wasn't Alex without Celina. Or was it really that, Did he really do this all for Alex? Or was it so he would have an excuse to be with her again?

He remembered when He and Gwenn kissed in the beach a year ago.

She made him forget about her.

Because he had eyes for no one else when he was with her.

Most of the time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex stood-up curiously, Looking beside him to see that Celina was no longer lying next to him. His Out-of-bed Blonde hair still looked clean and beutiful though. He was wearing a pair of Green striped pajamas covered with a blue robe. Once he opened the door he saw Celina behind the Kitchen counter making Eggs benedict and Audrey picking up a piece of toast.

"Hi Alex, Bye Alex." Audrey greeted as she took her Brown shoulder bag and ran for the door. Her clothes were simple but definitley more refined. She was wearing a Long sleeved shirt with a black half-vest and a Mini-skirt along with Black tights and Chanel boots.

He walked over to Celina, Who still had that sad look in her eye. She was now dressed in a Light Blue nightgown covered with a White rob. She put a piece of Bread on top of the Ham, Lettuce, And egg. Celina seemed to be in a daze, silently thinking to herself.

"Good Morning." He murmured under his breathe, Smiling at her. Celina gave him a cheeky smile before bringing that plate to the table. "You cook? You couldn't even boil hot water." Alex said, amused.

"If I remember correctly you couldn't make anything but Scotch on the rocks." Celina reminded him pointedly. "This isn't poisoned, Is it?" Alex said almost a bit too seriously, But was obivously mocking her.

"No, it's not." She said, Not finiding the energy to talk. She remembered her parents again.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I hate them, Mommy!" A 7 year-old Celina whined angrily as hot tears fell from her eyes. She was scaring her Mother's Cat named Cat, Who ran towards her room. _

_"Celina, What happened?" Blair asked, Concerned. Celina simply entered the room with tears, striking anything in her path. "Alex and Nick is what happened! Alex pushed me in the swimming pool and got me in trouble with the teachers! He knew I couldn't swim and that I had just gotten my newest Prada Jacket yesterday and he ruined it! And then he said that I was ugly anyway. So then when I rushed to Art Class the teachers got mad at me for being late. And when I checked my Drawing of the Met Mueseum I saw that Nick ruined it! I hate them, Mommy!" Celina whined angrily, Sitting in her Mom's lap._

_Celina was way more mature and smart for any 7 year old, And there was no denying that. She had already grown to be adored by the teachers and everyone else. _

_"Well that wasn't very nice of them, Did they say sorry?" Blair asked her. Celina shook her head hysterically. "No! They just laughed at me! I don't want to be their friends, Mommy! I don't!" Celina said stubbornly. "Maybe they have a crush on you." Blair reasoned with her. Celina scoffed angrily._

_"Who's side are you on?!" Celina raised her voice at her mother. Who sent her a look, Not a glare, But a look, Signaling that what she did was wrong. "I'm sorry, mommy." Celina was not one to say sorry, But Blair just nodded before softening her feautures._

_Dorota walked in, Momentarily stopping as she saw Celina's hysterical cries. "Blair, Mister Nick and Alex are here to see Celina." Dorota said, Feeling pitiful for Celina._

_"I don't want to see them!" Celina yelled as she ran up to her room. "I'll talk to her, Dorota; Make the two boys their favorite Orange Juice and some of your Chocolate cookies; We both know how much they like those." Blair said, Looking back up the stairs. Once she opened the door she saw her daughter, Still crying, As she fingered her straight Black tresses, It was breath taking; She was breath taking._

_"My Hairs ugly, Mommy. And I'm so fat." Celina mummbled. "Alex was right, I am ugly. No wonder he likes Sabrina more." Celina said sadly. "Maybe If I were thinner..." Celina trailed off, But was stopped by her Mom. "No, Celina; You are wrong. You are the most beautiful girl I could ever meet. You have the prettiest hair and the best body; Sabrina Van Der Woodsen is nowhere as beautiful or as smart as you." Blair countered quickly, Remembering the results of her Mom's insults and Serena's Uber-Girl personality and how it took a tole on her._

_She had her bullimia when she was 9, And there was no way she would let her daughter take on the same faith. "Really?" Celina inquired. "Really." Blair affirmed. She hugged her daughter tightly, She was only at her stomach, Clinging on to her Mom's hips._

_"I love you Mommy." Celina murmured under her breathe._

_"I love you too, Celina... And Alex and Nick have always liked you,Celina." Blair reasoned._

_"Yeah right." Celina said with a scoff._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Celina gulped, Sitting next to Alex and started eating her food quietly. Alex raised his gaze from his food. "I was kidding, C. It isn't bad." Alex reasoned, Seeing her sad look. She snapped her head at him. "What? Oh yeah." She said quietly. After eating together in silence Alex finally spoke. "C..." He started, But she didn't look up. "C!" He growled at her. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being called 'C' anymore, Alex." She reasoned with him.

"I've always been called Kat nowadays." She continued. She stood-up, Taking his and her plate and putting it in the sink.

"C, You said we'd talk about this today." Alex continued, Ignoring her previous statement. "Okay then, Talk." Celina commanded. Alex silently cursed himself, He himself wasn't ready for this.

Celina raised an eyebrow at him, Leaning her back agains the counter. "Well?" She asked steadily. Alex took another deep breathe. "I wanted to know what happens now, Where do we stand? If there's even a 'we' that is. And I... Celina I don't know what I want, All I know is that I missed you so damm much. Everyday, I tried at least once to call you; But I never did. Because you needed space, And I gave you that space... But you just seem so far away." He said, Ending it sadly.

Celina continued to keep her emotionless stare. "Far away?" She asked after awhile. Alex nodded. "Far away, Like I was when I lost My Mom and Pete, When my dog Spike died, When I found out you were dating Jason... Far away, Celina. You're distant, It's like... You're standing there, So close to me, yet so far away. Like you've built barriers to keep me and everyone else away." Alex told her honestly.

"I know... Alex, I'm really sorry. But we just can't have this right now. My parents dies a year ago! A year, Alex... I have a sister to take care of, A college to get in, And a business to immediately run... You and I just can't happen right now." Celina apologized. "For what it's worth; I still love you." She continued. Alex nodded.

"Someday?" He said silently.

"Someday."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

5 years later...

"You're back in New York; I didn't think I'd see you again... After all, You were known for running away." Gwenn said coldly. She was sitting down in her new Penthouse, Eyeing Celina. She didn't exactly welcome her with open arms.

Celina put the Imported things she had gotten Gween down on the floor. It's been 5 years since she had last spoken to her. She and Alex kept in touch, But both agreeing that they didn't owe each other anything. He would occasionally send her presents, But never really keeping in touch after that.

"Gwenn, How have you been?" Celina asked her, Ignoring her coldness. Gwenn sent her a sarcastic grin. "Lovely, Celina, Just lovely." Gwenn responded.

"Now if you excuse me; I'm going to change and go out, I don't want to waste my time on you." Gwenn spat. Celina was taken back. "G, I know we're not best friends anymore, But I came here in hopes of reviving what we have left." Celina explained to her.

"No." Gwenn responded coldly. "Celina, I don't want you in my life, So just stay out of it, Alright?" Gwenn commanded angrily, Standing up from her seat and eyeing Celina.

"Gwen, what is it this time? What did I do?" Celina asked cluelessly. Gwenn scoffed bitterly. "Ha, Celina; The whole world doesn't revolve around _you_... Wait, I'm wrong about that one Celina, It does! Every damm thing is about you!" Gwenn cursed.

"Until now are you still jealous of me? I thought we were past that." Celina asked, Intrigued. "To think; You leave us for 6 years and Nick is still drooling all over you!" Gwenn ranted.

"Whatever problems you and Nick are having have nothing to do with me, What I don't understand is why You're attacking me." Celina explained, Her eyebrows fussed together.

"I don't want you in my life, We are all doing just fine without you!" Gwenn told her meanly. Celina sighed, Maybe this was wrong. She did leave and she wasn't oblivious to the rumored problems between her and Nick. She put the basket down on the table.

"Okay... You may not be thinking straight or your simply upset... But if you need some space, Then fine." Celina announced wearily as she walked in the elevator.

"This friendship has had too much space." Gwenn cursed under her breathe

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"This layout is far too complex, I need a simpler layout... And where is that article we are doing on Economy prices going up? Why is no one ready?" A 24 year old Alex scolded all of his employes. He has now taken his father's position as Editor of the New York Times, Seeing as how he woned many of the important magazines. Peyton, On the other hand, Took over Vogue magazine and half of her father's money. Alex has grown older, But even more handsome.

He now owned a Proffesional football team and a Penthouse on the Upper East Side. At first, Alex hated Nico, His sister's Long-Time boyfriend. But after 3 years of threatening and fighting, He finally realized that this guy wasn't going anywhere. And he was more relieved when he and Nico were actually getting along. His long-time best friend Nick sadly had tot ake over his Father's Highly-Respected Law firm and Blaise took on designing.

"Sorry Sir." One of the girls that were in charge of the Layout. "Dismissed." He scowled at them as they quickly walked away. He wasn't usually angry, Strict, But was known for being fun-loving and mischevous. His secretary Kevin, Walked in the room with his notebook, Blackberry, And clip board.

"Good morning, Sir I would just like to remind you that Mr.Baizen is here to see you." He announced clearly. Alex nodded and walked out of the room. He saw Nick sitting on one of the chairs in his office.

"Nick, I'm a little--" Alex started fretting but was cutt off. Nick threw a Blue Velvet box at him. Alex raised an eyebrow and lifted it to see a Sapphire Butterfly shaped center ring with small diamonds surrounding it. It was obviously custom made and worth almost a million dollars.

Alex's eyes immediately grew wide. "You're going to?" He asked softly. Nick stood-up, Grinning wildly and nodded. "Nick, You're finally a man. I didn't think you had it in you!" Alex exsasperated as he gave Nick a friendly man-hug.

"When are you asking her?" Alex asked happily as he pulled away. Nick smiled wider if possible. "Tonight." Nick said happily.

"Where are you going to live? What..." Alex trailed off. He walked over to his Built in bar and brought out some Champagne and two glasses. He popped it open and put some into their glasses.

"Cheers..." Nick mumbled as he took a drink from it. "So I take it that Blaise will be the best man... That's too bad." Alex muffled under his breathe.

"She hasn't said yes yet." Nick reminded, starting to worry a bit more.

"She will." Alex reassured.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"It brings back memories." Audrey said sadly as she and Celina entered their old Suite where they used to live with their parents, It was the first time they've found the courage to finally go in. They made sure that no one else got that particual suite. Celina nodded.

"Yeah... It does." Celina said, mesmerized. "I was thinking, Why don't we move back in again?" Audrey asked her sister hopefully. Celina smiled at her. "I guess we could If you really want to, Of course." Celina agreed.

"Okay, So I've got to finish expecting the hotel once again and then we'll talk about this." Celina announced. She and Audrey both came to an agreement, Being the Bass sisters they were entitled to own The palace Hotel, Blair Waldorf and Eleanor Waldorf designs, Along with other property's. Audrey was now learning how to fully manage Eleanor Waldorf and Blair Waldorf designs while Celina took her father's place as CEO of The Palace Hotel.

Celina walked over to the door. "Celina, When are you telling Alex you're back?" Audrey questioned her, It's been a month since they've gotten back and Celina didn't even mention Alex. "Who?" Celina asked, Lieing through gritted teeth. Audrey raised a knowing eyebrow. "You're Lover, Best friend, And Ex-boyfriend." Audrey explained to her.

"Soon." She reassured

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick and Gwenn sat in silence at one of New York's most expensive restaurants. Nick didn't understand why but Gwenn was obviously mad at him for something. Finally, After getting sick of the silence, He looked up at her.

"Gwenn, Is something wrong?" Nick asked her softly, Putting his hand over hers. She shook her head and continued to drink her food. "Gwenn..." Nick started a bit whiny as he tried get her to look up, But was shook of. "I'm fine, Nick." Gwenn said with venom in her voice.

"Please, You can tell me anything." Nick reminded her softly. "The same goes for you, Right?" Gwenn said coldly. "Tell me, What would you do if a certain girl came back to the UES after 6 years?" Gwenn asked him retorically.

"Who? Gwenn, What are you talking about?" Nick asked, starting to get frustrated. "Who else do you think? Celina, Nick, Celina;The girl you've been head over heels with! I'm not stupid, Nick, I know you're not over her and you're only settling for me... But can you please just be fair to me and break-up with me already?" Gwenn said, Near tears as she ran out of the restaurant. The minute she did she felt the rain start to pour. She groaned and ran down the street.

"Gwenn, It's raining!" Nick called out. "Good, Go run back to her like you always do!" Gwenn yelled, Her Brown Chocolate swurls getting damp.

"What? Gwenn I don't want her, I want you! Why would you even?" Nick asked, starting to get impatient. He ran over to her and gripped her arm tightly.

"You want to know why? Because, I, Unlike you, Am not dillusional! Nick, It's quite obvious you're not over her; I know that and you do too. We shared a mutual feeling, Nick. You felt like the Third-Wheel in Alex and Celina's relationship and I felt like an outsider because of her lackies; We both found comfort and understanding in each other. But it's wrong for us to think that a mutual feeling of being left out and alone will actually equal to love." Gwenn said, Starting to cry.

"You're so wrong, Gwenn! yes, There were moment where I thought about going back to her, Attempting to have her; But then you'd kiss me and I never think about her again! Gwenn, I love you! You and only you!" Nick reminded, Trying his best to make her believe him.

"You love me?!" She asked against the thuds of the rain. Nick nodded. "Yes, I do."

"But Celina... She's back." Gwenn reminded him. "I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you." Nick explained.

"Why? Why Nick, Why me? Why have the Raped and abused freak when you can have Celina Bass?" Gwenn asked him. "Because I love you." Nick told her truthfully.

"I need to know why you love me, Nick... I need to know that it's possible for two people like us could actually be happy."

"Why? Because you bake an Apple pie for me every week! Becaue you cry whenever you watch A walk to remember... Because you miss your Mother even if you never want to admit that! And because... Because I'm making a fool of myself in public, Letting myself get nemonia and begging in front of all of New York to see just to tell you why I love you... And because I want to know what you're doing for the rest of your life... Because hopefully, The only thing you will be doing is me." Nick admitted, Bringing out the ring from his pocket.

Gwenn gasped, And let Silent tears fall from her face. She stared at his eyes, Wondering if this was all true. He got down on his knee, Causing some of the people to look at the two of them.

"Yes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alex walked through Central Park, His one place of true peace and harmony. He had an umbrella over his head as he looked around. Some people were also around, But non that special. He looked at the fountain where he and Celina first met, How he loved that fountain. But his attention was quickly captivated by the 5"9 Brunette wearing a green dress and a Brown Trench coat over her outfit with an umbrella in hand. She was watching the birds run away and try to find shelter in bushes. He walked over to her.

"Whenever soemthing's bothreing you I can always find you here." He hear her familiar voice said steadily. "Is something on your mind?" She asked him again.

"When did you get back?" He asked her. "About a month ago." She said carelessly as she finally faced him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked her gently. Celina smiled at him. "I didn't need to tell you... In fact, I was avoiding you... But I always find myself back to you in the end, Alex."

"I'm quite surprised you'd still want me." Alex muttered under his breathe. "You look different." He commented. "How?" She asked him emotionless. He shrugged, Asking as if the whole situation wasn't over-whelming.

"The last time I saw you you were much sadder, Much more disconnected." Alex started. "What about now?" She asked him gently. "I don't know." He shrugged.

"It's awkward, Isn't it?" Celina asked him as she looked at the fountain once again. "You could say that." Alex half-admitted. She smiled at him as she walked closer to the fountain.

"Remember when we first met? Nick was wearing your scarf?" She inquired, hoping he would remember. He nodded, Remembering. She opened her trench coat to reveal a Red, White, And Black squares that were on the Expensive Burburry scarf, About 20 years old. "Wow... You still have it?" He asked her breathlessly as he fingered it. She nodded. "When I was dating you I asked Nick to give it to me... I've had it hanging in my room ever since." She continued.

"So how have you been?" Celina said after a few moments, Asking him neutrally. "Fine, I guess; I've been running the New York times and some other business'." Alex said proudly. "You?" He inquired.

"The Palace Hotel." She stated simply.

"Do you know Nick is proposing to Gwenn tonight?" Alex asked her curiously. She chuckled lightly. "Those two deserve each other." Celina said dismissivley. "They're not the only ones you know." Alex reminded her, shifting his umbrella to the other side.

"It's been 5 years since we've really gotten back together..." Celina started neutrally. She stared at Alex's Emerald orbs, He was looking at her fiercly, as if there was nothing else around them.

"I hope I don't have to wait another 5." Alex commented genuinely.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You look stunning." Celina said, baffled at Gwenn's weading dress. It was the day she and Nick were getting married, And she for one was glad. She and Gwenn soon wen't back to being friends, Both agreeing that whatever happened they'd always be. Celina and Alex also started dating as well, Both madly happy together. Of course, somethings changed; Alex was not used to Celina's down to earth attitude and his more serious exterior.

Celina was the bridesmaid, Since Gwenn didn't have any sisters ands he was her best friend after all these years. Audrey designed the dresses exclusively. Celina was wearing a Light Yellow Tube dress up to her feet, With White Jewels on the tail.

It was Gwenn who looked the most stunning in the room. A white Long-Sleeved dress made with the most expensive Jewels and Silk they could find.

"Really? You think so?" Gwenn asked her half-heartedly. Celina turned her around to look at her. "You're getting married." Celina muttered. "How do you feel?" She asked her worriedly. "Scared, But in a good way... I'm scared that it won't work out, That this is all just a dream, That one day I'll wake up and he won't be around... I came close to loosing him once, To you of all people... But now I understand, I understand more than ever." Gwenn said clearly.

"He loves you." Gwenn said. Celin shook her head. "No, He loves you, He's marrying you! He-" But Celina was cutt of by her voice. "Let me finish, A part of his heart will always belong to you; You can't reverse 18 years of love, And I won't let him... But even if he loves you, He chose me, And for once in my life I don't feel like second best." Gwenn said proudly.

Celina nodded, Understanding fully well on how you never forget your first love. She turned over to Audrey, who finished hemming her dress. "Done, I've got to go to my seat. Good luck Gwenn." Audrey said passively. She was wearing a Pink Dress with matching heel. As she opened the door she bumped into Blaise. "Blaise! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you for the longest time!" Audrey gushed.

"Me too... Man your hot!" He exsasperated. Audrey hit his arm playfully. "Shut up! I really want to chat but..." Audrey trailed off. He nodded in understanding. "Yeah..."

Audrey then turned to the corridor but stopped when she heard his voice. "Hey, We never really got a chance to get together, Did we?" Blaise asked her curiously with a grin.

"No, We didn't." Audrey agreed slightly.

"What do you say? Be my date for the wedding?" He asked. Audrey smiled and said yes. "Wait, I need to call Celina first." Blaise said as she walked into the room. "You clean up good." He joked at Gwenn, Who was fidgeting.

"You're simply stealing a look for, Nick, Get out, Blaise!" Gwenn scolded him, But he simply smirked. "Celina, Nick wants to see you." Blaise said, Ignoring her last statement. Gwenn just smiled, Knowing what Nick wanted and gestured her to go. "Just be back soon! I can't do this alone!" Gwenn pleaded. Celina nodded and walked over to the Groom's room.

She saw Carter Baizen, Who looked as if he was crying and Jenny Humphrey, Though not exactly thrilled at the presence of her Ex-Husband, Was civil. Alex also stood there in a Armani Tux. Nick looked nervous as he paced around the room.

"You called?" She asked them. Nick and Alex snapped their attention at her. "Yeah, Can we have a moment in private?" He asked, Motioning the others to go out. They all nodded. Alex passed Celina and smiled at her, Walking out of the room.

"What is it?" She asked him curiously. He sighed as he leaned on the desk. "After all these years we've never had closure." He stated. Celina nodded. "I just thought that before I go out and marry Gwenn... I'd talk to you... Celina, I fell in love with you the second you complemented me on that scarf Alex gave me when we were 6... Ever since then I went out of my way to impress you; Trying out for the basketball team, Studying hard, And throwing as many parties as I can... Becuase one day I thought that you would love me; Then there's Alex, He doesn't study, He doesn't care about other people's feelings and is an asshole, But chose him, And sometimes I wonder what I did or didn't do to deserve that much pain." Nick said sadly, But somehow neutrally.

"I know that it didn't show much; But I was sad, I cried and I hated you and Alex... Then there's Gwenn, She felt the same as me; Broken and dissapointed by love. We shared a mutual feeling which eventually turned into love." Nick finished sadly. He brought out a book. "It's going to be published a month from now." He handed it to her.

"It's out story; All of ours, You, Alex, Gwenn, Audrey; Everyone..." Celina took it, She saw the tile 'Diamonds in the rough'

"Look a the dedication." Nick pointed out. _To my first love, Who turned me into the person I am today. You know who you are._

Celina's eyes widened. After a moment she finally looked at him. "Goodluck, Nick; Gwenn is quite rough, In more than one way."

Just then Alex burts in the room, Seeing the two of them. "Did you show it to her?" Alex asked him curiously. Nick nodded. "Yeah..."

"Celina, There's one more thing." Nick stated. Celina looked at him curiously. Before she could protest Nick threw a bucket of water at her. Celina let out a shocked gasp. "What the?!" She exclaimed. Both Nick and Alex laughed.

"Some things never change, Celina." Alex mentioned, Laughing hysterically. She glared at both of them. "Do you know how long it took me to do this hair?! And I'm the bridesmaid, Nick! The bridesmaid! You two are so immature, You're getting married and you throw a prank?!" Celina ranted angrily.

Nick and Alex just started laughing at her even more. "Just when I thought you two have finally grown up you throw a stunt like this!" Celina yelled at both of them. Once their laughter died down.

"Don't worry, There's a spare dress in there." Nick pointed over to the bathroom. Celina left in a huff. Nick then turned to Alex. "This is it. I'm no longer going to be a free man. No more partying, Drinking; And no more one night stands... You'll always be my best friend, Right?" Nick asked him seriously. Alex nodded and gave him a hug. "Always."

"I swear you two are so--" Celina stopped mid-way. "Oh By the way..." Celina started as she looked at Alex with angry eyes.

"Some things change everything."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Celina and Alex soon got married. They both had 5 children, Both knowing that it was lonely to have only one or two brothers or sisters. Their eldest was named Blair Cornelia Archibald, Right after Celina's mother. She had taken after Alex, Making her his 'Little Girl' She had her father's emerald eyes, Her mother's Black hair and her Mother's attitude. She was fragile and bitchy at the same time. Their first set of Boy-twins came after. The one older by 5 minutes was Charles and the younger one was named Peter, After their deceased relatives. Those two boys were hyper-active, Always getting into mischeif and fighting with other students. They were their father's sons to say the least. They inherited his Bleach Blonde hair and Celina's eyes.

Their 4th child was a little girl named Cassandra, Or Cissy for short. Cissy had her mother's physical attributes but her father's charm, wild-side, and an urge to get exactly what hse wants whenever she wanted it. Then there was Bridget, She was different from both her parent's. She had her father Alex's Blonde hair and Emerald eyes. She was shy and smart, Alwaysreading a book whenever possible. But Celina and Alex adored her non the same.

Gwenn and Nick also had a fair amout. 3 children. Their first one was named Georgina Celina Baizen, She inherited Gwenn's flowing Brown tresses, But her father's Blue eyes. What was different was that she had Nick's peronality; She was loud and obnoxious, But deeply sweet. She and Charles have been dating ever since they could remember, Being madly in love with each other. Their second child was Dylan, He took after his father's looks but his mother's attitude. Needless to say he was kind and gentle all the same, Though underlooked, He's been crushing on Cissy ever since they were little, But ended up with Kat Bailey instead. And their youngest son was named Daniel, Who was just like his father, Though more headstrong and determined.

Nico and Peyton soon married, Having one child. Katleen Bailey, She was shy and the classic 'Girl next door' type. Always day dreaming, Though she was definitley model material. At first, She and Dylan Baizen were sworn enemies, But ended up with each other all the same.

--

**OOHH!! It's finally over! I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone with any expectations. I'd like to thank all the supportive readers who have encouraged me to work hard on my sotried and have given me helpful critiques. Here are some deleted scenes from some chapters.**

**Chapter 5: Broken Bendel's**

Celina and her Mother Blair were lying down on their stomachs as they were given massges. Celina still felt horrible about what happened at the St.Judes Basketball game.

"Mom, I don't really feel very well... Maybe I should just go home." Celina said sadly. Blair gave her a small smile. "Celina, You can't hide from them forever." Blair told her

"At least until graduation." Celina muttered under her breathe. "Mom, How did you know that daddy was the one?" Celina eyed her mother curiously. She loved her mother badly, She believed her to be the most beautiful person in the world, Though she knew her mother had irregular antics.

Blair let out a signature smirk similar to Celina's. "The way he looked at me that night in Victrola... Sometimes you just know, You feel it in their touch, The way they smile just a bit brighter and when they do something that makes you believe." Blair said rather mezmerized.

Celina rose an elegant eyebrow. "What did Dad do?" Celina asked her. Blair smiled at her daughter. "I believed him when... When he announced a speech on your Uncle Bass' wedding; He said 'One thing I learned in my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perservearance; That even in the face of true love you don't just give up, Even as the object of your affection begs you to. And the one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance, And in kind, I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift. And one day, I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who would do the same for me'" Blair said completely memorizing his speech.

Celina could only let out a small smile and broke her mother's gaze.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	22. Important, please read

**Hey all you 'Diamonds in the rough' fans. I know that I've attempted to make other stories that would be as magical and interesting as Diamonds in the rough but I can't seem to make one. I usually end in the 2****nd**** chapter and never continue it.**

**So now I've gone desperate and I'm going to ask you guys what kind of stories are you interested in. What kind of characters should I make? Give me story suggestions and I'll try to make them.**

**I also wanted to let you know that I might edit some of the chapters in this story so it looks cleaner and nicer. **

**There's also a prequel called 'When they grow up' which is based on the characters before high school and how they deal with the changes and what led them to being the people they are now. You can also go to my profile and check out the anime drawing my friends made of the 5 characters (Gwenn, Nick, Celina, Alex, Peyton)**

**Thanks you!**


End file.
